


Obey me! Scarred

by aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All relationships are platonic, Angst, Arhangel Michael is here but i dont think he is anything like in the game, Gen, Manipulation, This is what i picture Obey me! God to be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing/pseuds/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing
Summary: It’s time for the next step in Diavolo’s plan to unify the realms. But, in order to work, the demons would be subjected to confront their worst fears, and in some cases, who they are.Trigger warnings will be added in the notes of each chapter.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dead silent. To the point where one could hear the breathing of the people in it. It was so silent the movement of a fly could be heard, the tapping on the floor on Leviathans part and the menacing aura that was exuding Lucifer could be pinpointed to a person…well less of a person and more of a being. He knew this moment was going to come, after all. In order for Diavolo's plan to work, the Devildom and the celestial realm would need to make amends, and in order for that to work, some family issues would need to be resolved. 

Lucifer was sitting on one extreme of the table, in the middle sit Diavolo was placed, and at the very next end God was sitting, beside him were three archangels, Simeon and Luke. Lucifer’s family sat close to him, none of the humans had been made aware that this reunion was taking place. If they had known, they would have begged to be there and considering the situation they could have been in danger if anything happens. Diavolo had cut off the silence by giving a speech about how perhaps it was time to make amends and that this would benefit the three realms, Lucifer was not paying any attention, after all his eyes were fixed in Belphegor, who was sitting the closets to the angels. 

Simeon was sitting between him and the Archangel Gabriel, still he could not help but fear for his family safety. After a few careful considerations and discussing what these weeks would entail with The Celestial presence being in The Devildom and such, more arrangements were made, and the reunion was about to end. Lucifer could not wait for it, the bare thought of ever seeing his father again was enough to sicken him, and now, here they were, face to face in a room. Having to face again all those thoughts and all those fears he thought had disappeared. There was one thought that had been resistant to be pushed back and made sure he remembered it every time he glanced in the direction of the angels. Lilith. 

“And with that, we will conclude the 12 day of this visit. Afterwards, the Celestial’s will go back to their realm, and in the near future we will be able to connect our realms with the human one. Everyone in favor of this notion?” No objections were risen, although Lucifer could see in his family's face they wanted to oppose. 

“The members of the student council are in favor.” Commented Lucifer, now standing up, asserting his position as one of the most powerful beings in the Devildom. He was not going to let his Fathers presence bother him more than it should. All of his family have been avoiding glancing at the angels, though, Lucifer had noticed Beel’s sadness. With no opposition on the other end of the table, Diavolo clasped his hands and forced a smile. Even the Prince of the Devildom could not escape the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Well, if there is no other topic to discuss, this meeting will be concluded.” Everyone rose to their feet, except God. 

“We still have not discussed where will my sons and I, “God made a point to glance at the angels, before looking directly at Diavolo, “will be spending the night.” 

“Of course, my apologies,” spoke Barbatos from the door, where he had been standing in case anyone needed assistance.“You will be staying in the castle along with my lord, as for the newly come angels, they will be staying alongside Simeon and Luke, at the Purgatory Hall.” 

“Mhm, no, that wont do.” Responded God, now raising and starring directly at Lucifer. “I would be staying at the House of Lamentation, alongside the student councils. That is, if there is no inconvenience.” His voice was laud and deep, almost as if He had been trying to intimidate them. All eyes fell on Lucifer, who could feel his family grow increasingly angrier. Lucifer locked eyes with Diavolo, who had concern written all over his face. 

“Oh, well, you see. The House of Lamentation houses eight members at this point. I am unsure if there will be a spare room.” Diavolo was trying his hardest to avoid that. He knew that it would only make the student council feel uncomfortable even worse about the whole situation. 

“Nonsense.” Declared God. “Barbatos explained that the House of Lamentation had space enough for all its members and spare room in case of visits. Well, I am a visitor, who will be spending their stay at The House of Lamentation.” 

Lucifer was feeling sick. The idea of having to see that being in his home everyday for the next week or so made his blood boil. With everything that had happened, now he acted like he had any right to stay with them. Lucifer wanted to scream and make sure to hand Him a piece of his mind, but he stayed collected. Not permitting his father get a rise out of him. 

“Besides,” God had started to move around the room, this time avoiding Lucifer’s glance, and the others as well. “I am eager to meet the new member of this…family.” God stood right behind Satan’s chair, putting his hands on the shoulders of the young demon. 

It was the first time God had seen Satan. He had heard of him. About how from Lucifer’s rage one had been born. And now the family of demons had grown to seven again. ‘What a pity, they should be eight.’ Thought God within him, making a point to pet Satan’s head. This demon represented wrath. A demon that represented hate, he was impressed. The thought that Lucifer had hated him so much to the point were another whole being came into existence was entirely hilarious. And he would be lying if he said he was not curious how his 6 rough sons and his never-meet-before-grandson were. 

God glanced at Lucifer, this time, who had damned all that idiocy of acting like the big person and was one step away from going full demon form. 

“Get away from him.” He snarled, all of the brothers were standing now, The angels immediately pulled out their weapons, just in case. Simeon and Luke were standing at the side of Barbatos with a terrified look at what was about to go down. “Do you actually believe you have any right to come into his kingdom,” Lucifer pointed at Diavolo, “order around like its your house and expect us to take you in?” Lucifer spitted the words at God, before pulling Satan away from His hands.

He had lost every bit of patience and com posture he had before and was ready to attack and go to war again. He was not going to stand around and watch God take away another part of his family. He will be damned if Diavolo expected him to accept this man into his home him after everything he had done to them. Lucifer still had not forgotten him for making them fall, much less from killing Lilith. And now He barged in and demanded staying with him and put His hands that were stained by Lilith’s blood on his son? No, not a chance. The sun would rise in the Devildom before Lucifer let his Father touch another member of his family. 

Suddenly, Diavolo was standing between him and the rest of the angels. He had gone into demon form, and his normally cheery attitude had shifted to a more serious one. 

“Gentlemen, I would appreciate if we kept this civil.” Diavolo gave Lucifer a reassuring smile, before turning at the angels and God. “ While I can understand your reasoning behind wanted to stay at the House of Lamentation, I must insist you stay with me.” Diavolo left no room for argument, God settled the angels by moving a hand, dismissing them. Diavolo was waiting for an answer. 

“If that is the case, then so be it. But I am eager to visit every part of The Devildom, so expect a visit from me sooner or later.” God glanced at the brothers and then at Satan. His eyes rested on the twins for a second longer. Belphie was getting ready to take the eyes out of Him, but Beel put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him. Once God and the Angels had left following Barbatos, Lucifer turned at his brothers and Satan. 

“Everyone is okay, right?” Diavolo questioned, closing the door, just to make sure no one could hear. 

“We will be once that old jerk gets back to where he came from.” Mammon spoke, venom in his voice. 

“This is the first time I ever saw Him, but I swear I have never wanted to kill someone as much as I did just now.” 

“What are we going to do if He actually comes to the House of Lamentation, Lucifer?” Asmodeus voice was a little shaky, and once again Lucifer felt this urge to hit his Father, but he took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. 

“Giving what happen today, I wonder if it would be the wisest to cancel this?” Diavolo spoke. While he did want to unify the three realms, he was not going to do so at the expense of his friend and his friend’s family. Besides…giving how God had acted, he wondered if them agreeing to this was not a tactic to get on the ex-angel’s nerves. 

All of them glanced at one another, considering the possibilities. 

“No,” spoke Lucifer.“While I do not like the idea of Him being around, this might be the only opportunity we have to unify The Celestial Realm and The Devildom. If we go back now, who knows what re precautions they may take against us.” Lucifer turned to is family.“I know this is hard, for all of us. But it will only be for 12 days. And, as long as we stick together I believe we can take it.”  
The rest of them nodded, silence fell into the room again. None of them were happy with the idea of having their God around, but they owed Diavolo as much. After they found out Diavolo had given Lilith an opportunity to a normal life, they wanted to repay him for it. And if that meant having to put up with their Father for a few days they would. Diavolo patted Lucifer on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

“Having said that, even if we try to stay away from trouble and put up with him, if He does anything to any member of this family, you will tell me. I do not care about any consequences. I will not allow that Him to hurt us again. That’s a promise.” Lucifer glanced at the twins, who were awfully silent. 

After that final agreement, all of them made their way to the house of Lamentation, were a certain human was waiting for them to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This fic is something that i thought of a while ago and have been working on it. Its almost entirely complete So i will be posting sometimes two chapters in the same day. I hope y'all enjoy it, because I'm honestly super happy with how it has turned out so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Brief Mention of PTSD

“We just rewatched the entire series of TSL.” Mc stated, their eyes stuck to the screen as the credits rolled. 

“And Levi wasn’t even here. It was his idea.”Solomon groaned and let himself sink further down on the sofa. 

“It ain't his fault they had to go to a last-minute meeting.” Mc explained, while looked at the DVD collection Levi had landed them. They didn’t know when the brothers were going to show up, so they were planning to just put another movie. “Do you think The Devildom has something like Netflix? Devflix or something like that?”When Solomon did not respond Mc turned around. 

“I just got a text from Simeon. Asking me to get back to Purgatory Hall, now. Seems important.”He explained, getting up from the where he had been sitting and picking up his stuff.“I should get going, just to see what this is all about. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at RAD, as for Deviflix, it isn’t a bad idea. They should connect it with Netflix, that way we can catch up on Queer Eye.” 

Mc laughed at the mere idea of it. Once they reached the front door and said goodbye to each other the door snapped open. To reveal seven demons who were not in a good mood. 

“Solomon.” Lucifer acknowledged the man’s presence before giving Mc a look that screamed ‘we need to talk.’ Mc’s life flashed before their very eyes, before closing the door. Not before Solomon said they will be missed after their dead. 

The seven demons settled on Lucifer’s study. None of them had said a word ever since they entered. Not even Beel, who at this point must be starving from staying late at RAD. Lucifer was sitting at his desk with his hands over his face, Mammon was standing by some books, and surprisingly, was not trying to steal any of them. Satan was sitting oddly close to Lucifer; the other brothers were scattered around the room. It was a weird feeling, normally the brothers were always screaming and fighting between themselves. But now, the silence was deafening. 

“Is…everything okay? Did something happen at RAD?” Mc asked, feeling overwhelmed at the reactions of the demons they had grown so fond of. 

“Ah, we didn’t tell you.” Lucifer sighed and motioned for Mc to sit down. 

“Okay, it is not. It is…far from okay.”Levi’s voice was low and tense. It suddenly clicked. They were afraid. 

Something happened at RAD. Never in their life had Mc seen the brothers scared. They were usually so high and mighty that at times the only thing that seemed to hurt them was their own stupidity. To say the least, Mc was worried for them. They have been living together for a while, so Mc knew those dumbasses and the fact that they were so scarred to the point where Asmodeus was not flirting…well, that worried them. 

“You are aware of how Lord Diavolo is trying to unify the three realms?” Mc nodded. “Well, Diavolo thought that before we can make any serious connection with the Human World should amend the relationship between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom.” Lucifer sighed, he seemed annoyed but also tired. “Today-”, before he could continue one of the brothers chimed in. 

“Basically, we were on a meeting with some Archangels that we used to know and God. They will be staying in The Devildom for a few days until we can make sure everything between the two realms is going easy peasy.” Mammon blurted out, in an angry tone that seemed to become venom the moment it escaped his lips. 

God. The same God who stripped every single one of them from their Holy Grace and made them fall. God, who drove them to the brink of causing a war due to his dictatorship attitude. The same God whose fault was Lilith had died. The one that had caused the twins to feel at fault, the very same God, who without knowing it, had indirectly caused Satan to have an identity crisis. No wonder the demons were scared. Of course they would, Mc knew Lucifer and Beel had high PTSD from that war. It must not be easy having to face the very being that hurt you so much, and act like nothing had happen for the sake of their boss.  
“Mammon, you can’t just say stuff like that to a human!” Levi glared at his brother. Belphegor nodded at his side. 

“Yeah, who knows how they might take the news. I mean, eventually they might meet God here. That must be quite a shock for a human.” Belphegor let his head fall onto levi’s shoulder as he finished talking. 

“To be fair, Mc and Solomon should have already made peace with the fact that God exists. Especially after meeting someone like me. A glance to this face and you definitely can tell heaven exist.” Asmo joked in an attempt to lighten the mood of the room. But a certain someone was shocked with the news. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What do you guys mean God will be staying at the Devildom for a few days? How much is a few days?” 

“He will be staying around 12 to 13 days.” Satan spoke in a low tone, unlikely of him given that he constantly was trying to get a rise out of Lucifer. 

“How are you guys going to manage that?” Mc was exasperated, they knew how hurt the brothers were because of what happen. Even if it was millenniums ago, they were still hurt about what had happened.

“There is no need to worry. We just plan on staying out of His and Lord Diavolos way. Diavolo will be stealing most of His time, so we only need to worry about not running into Him while we are going about our day.” Lucifer sighed; his eyes lost. 

“What will happen when you do run into him? You can’t just trust that luck will be on your side those days. One of you will eventually run into Him. What happens then?” 

The demons glanced between one another. While that was an obvious statement, none of them had entertained the thought. What if they accidentally meet one on one with God? When they were all in one room it made it less dangerous, it didn’t matter how much they fought or acted like children, they had each other’s back. But when they were alone…that was another story. Lucifer felt like he could handle that, but what about the others? What if Beel and their father talked, how would he feel having to face the man that was directly responsible for Lilith’s death? He already blamed himself about it, what if their father brought it up?  
“If anything and I mean anything happens with Him, I want you guys to call me. I don’t care if it was that he waved at you from another room or the fact that you were in the same room for more than five seconds. I want to know about every single interaction that any of us have with him. I want to know if he even dares to breath in your general direction. Because the moment he opposes a treat to any member of this family, I don’t care how much we owe Diavolo, this will be over.”And with that Lucifer dismissed everyone, asking to be left alone. 

After a few meaningless hours where Lucifer could not get any work done, he went straight to his room, where he found a certain brother of his, surprisingly, not stealing anything. 

“Mammon? What are you doing in my room?” Lucifer closed the door behind him before looking at his younger brother. Mammon was not looking at Lucifer yet, and in fact, was avoiding the gaze of the older brother. 

“I came here to talk with ya.” 

The thing was, as much as Beel blamed himself for Lilith’s dead, Mammon felt guilty at not having been there to protect his little sister. Why did all that responsibility had to fall on Beel? Perhaps if he had been stronger and faster, he could have defended himself in time to go help the his brothers and Lilith, maybe that way she would still alive. Lucifer motioned for mammon to sit down, while he did as well on the chair that was closest to him. 

“You were…well, you know…close or whatever with Father, before the fall, that is.” Lucifer nodded.“ Mammon took a deep breath. “Ya know He would never just, accept coming down here. Specially since this is meant to reestablish peace between the realms. Even Levi mentioned it when we were walking back. He hates demons. Why do ya think he’s actually here?” 

Lucifer thought for a moment. He thought back to his time in the Celestial realm and his father. Mammon was right. God would never just accept to come to a meeting here, specially not if he had to stay 12 whole days, God must be planning something. 

“That doesn’t matter.” He decided. “If He is planning something, he is still here. We can use that to get the Celestial Realm to cooperate for Diavolos plan. Besides, whatever it is he is planning, it won’t matter, because he won’t succeed. Not again.” There were perhaps a thousand words were left unsaid, but there was no need for them. All they needed was the promise that they will be staying at each other’s side, and with that, Mammon left Lucifer’s room, not before giving his brother a reassuring smile. The 7 of them would be okay. Or at least, Lucifer hoped that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the second chapter! I will be posting later tonight the third chapter. Hope y'all are enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation

It had been a couple of days since the demons last encounter with God. None of them had run into Him, thankfully. But Lucifer always brought up what He had to do that day, that way they could avoid finding Him. Or at least that is what they hoped. Most of the time the demons spent it inside the house. It wasn’t a problem for Belphegor or Levi, they were used to spending all day inside their rooms napping or watching an anime anyway. 

That was another thing. Ever since they found out God would be around, the demons started to have nightly watch sessions. They would all gather around in a room, Mc’s usually, and just stay there until the morning hours. When they did manage to fall asleep, it was in the room they were all in. Mc didn’t mind the company, but they did mind what that meant. The demons were so scared of God that they couldn’t even sleep in their rooms. And really, who could blame them? The only one who’s schedule changed the least was Mc, though, now they were forced to go with the demons when they left the house whenever possible. But, so far they were managing it well, just a week and a couple more days and they would not have to see His face ever again. 

There was a knock on the door. Mc locked eyes with Beel, that at the time was with them in the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know Luke was going to come today to give you samples.” Beelzebub stayed silent. “…I’ll take that as that not being Luke.” Beel left on the table his custard, and made his way to the front door, where he stood, silently staring at the door. None of the brothers were at the house at the moment, they were with Lucifer and Diavolo planning the ball that would take place at the end of the of the angels visit. Because even if they wanted to go out as little as possible, they still had responsibilities.

“Do you think it’s Him?” Beels voice was low. Barely even audible to Mc, who was standing right next to Beel. There was another knock on the door. This time lauder, more insistent, longer. Or at least that’s how Beel felt it. He stood right in front of the door wondering who might be at the other side of that it. He felt small, the door looming over him with an amount of possibility that overwhelmed the demon and made his stomach turn.

“Ill be right here.” Mc took Beels hands into theirs, giving it a small squeeze. Beel nodded slowly, before opening the door. 

At the entrance of The House of Lamentation, there stood a man. No, not a man, a being. He was taller than Beelzelbub, possibly 8 feet tall or more. He had an entirely white suit, and if Mc didn’t know better, they would have sworn that man was the incarnate of evil. Big fangs and a devilish smile that screamed trouble. He looked old, far older than any other creature Mc had encountered yet. Given how slow demons and angels aged, the man standing in front of them must be who knows how many years old. His movements were weird, almost as if he wasn’t used to walk or something, well, this was God after all. Did He even need a mortal body in the Celestial Realm? Beelzebulb tensed, squeezing Mc´s hand with force. 

“Ah, Beelzebulb, so good to see you. Are your brothers and nephew here?” God smiled, and for some reason Mc found themselves fearing as well. He just gave off a dangerous, menacing vibe, they felt that at any moment the man standing there could wipe them out of existence. And for all they knew, He probably could. 

“No.” Was all Beel could say, hesitant, but still an answer. 

“Ah, what a shame. I was hoping we could get a chat. Well, let’s not go to waste my visit. Why don’t you show me around?” Beel was unsure what to say. Perhaps if he showed his father the house he would leave and not bother them anymore. Though, that was unlikely, he looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall, Lucifer and the others wouldn’t be home till a few more hours. He got distracted from his thoughts when God gasped. “My, how unwelcoming and rude of you to not have presented me.” God mustered, this time, His eyes focused on Mc. “I was aware there was another member of the student council at this house. I just wasn’t aware they were human.”

God extended a hand at Mc, who reluctantly took it. Every instinct in Beels body told him to shield the human. But he was frozen in place. 

“Mhm, how peculiar. It has been so long since I last talked with a human. Or saw one for that matter.” God laughed. “You must be quite shocked my dear. I would know how much time you have spent in this wretched place. I have to say, I am surprised you have…taken it so well.” God mustered at Mc’s and Beels locked hands, this time Beels instinct took over, he immediately hid Mc behind him. 

“Leave them alone.” Snarled Beel, not realizing his demon form was about to take over. God straighten up, still with a smile plastered on His lips. “What do you want?” 

“Straight to business, I see. I am also hurt at the fact that you believe I would hurt any of my creations. They are all loved on my eyes.” ‘Was Lilith loved?’, was all Beel could think. “Very well then. I just want to have a look around. But if I am currently not welcome here that is fine. I will swing by tomorrow. Perhaps then the others will be here. I might even stay for dinner.” 

Beel thought about it. He knew his father would held up to his word and if the rest of his family was there when God pays a visit it would not end well. So, he stepped aside, giving his father enough space for Him to enter. “Make it quick.” God smiled at him, before entering the house. Beel waited until his father was out of ear shot and looked at Mc. 

“I…think it would be better if you left the house, until he leaves, that is. I don’t know what he wants but I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Beel still held onto Mc’s hand. They were facing each other. 

“I’m not going to leave you alone with Him.” Mc hugged Beel tightly, and although Beel appreciated how they wanted to be there with him, the mere idea of what happen to Lilith happening to Mc tore his heart apart. 

“At least, stay in your room. I don’t you near him.” Mc nodded; this whole situation was stressful, so they figured making Beel worry for their safety would be too much.

“Should I call Lucifer?” 

“No, maybe if I show him around, he will leave won’t do anything.” Beel pulled away from the hug. “I’ll tell Lucifer later, once he gets home.” And with that, Beel ran to where his father was. 

His father had ignored the room downstairs and made his way to the second floor. Where their rooms were. His father turned around and pointed at one of the rooms, it was the closest to the stairs, that was Lucifer’s room. 

“I’m guessing this is Lucifer’s room. Would you mind opening the door so I can have a look inside?” 

“Lucifer usually locks his door. I doubt he left it open.” Beel explained quickly, but before he realized, his father had open the door. Weird, he could swear Lucifer locked the door that morning. 

God had entered Lucifer’s room, and was standing in front of the bookshelves, starring at them. 

“You can’t be in here.” 

“Oh, please lighten up Beel, He won’t know I was in here. Besides, I just want to have a look. How about we visit Mammon’s room?” Before Beel could protest the man was in front of Mammon’s door, it was almost as if he knew where it was. Once the door had been opened, his father didn’t even enter the room. He just started laughing, like a maniac, he doubled over, resting his arm on the door while still wheezing. “Of course, what did I expect from him? Especially now.” 

Beel felt his stomach turn, again, he wanted to punch his father out of the house. But before he could even mutter something his father was already in another door. He shut off most of God’s comments, though, some still made it into his head. 

“Ah, his room is full of hyper fixations…of course it is. Why did I made him that way, I wonder?” God commented about Levi and his room. “My, someone is trying to overcompensate for their upbringing.” That was at Satan’s room. “HAHAHA, my, your brother is really a narcissistic. Too bad he keeps lying to himself.” That was at Asmodeus room, and Beel was starting to lose it. He was trying to stay calm, that he didn’t even realize when his father opened the door to his and Belphies room. 

“Oh, you and he are still as close as ever.” This time, his father did enter the room and walked over to Beels side. “I thought you and him might be less close now.” 

“Why would you think that?” Beel asked halfheartedly he didn’t want to hear whatever his father had to say. 

“You know exactly why.” God turned around, staring at Beel in the eyes, making him shake. “You know, you three were my favorites. The triplets, all done the same day by my hand. Always with one another, you guys shared everything…yet Belphegor and Lilith did not share humanity with you. They would leave you, go with the humans. That hurt you, I know it did. I saw you alone, I saw how you tried to talk with them when they came back. Yet, that was something they shared, and you were not part of it. Is that why you chose to save Belphegor instead of Lilith? You were jealous he and Lilith had something to share without you. My, how very demonic of you, son.” 

How could Beel describe in that moment how he felt? Having being faced by his father after so many years. He felt…helpless, scared, shocked, angry. He felt like his whole world could collapse right there if he blinked. He loved his family with every fiber of his being. The thought that he would let Lilith die because he was jealous was repulsive. It was like having someone repeatedly stab him in the chest while reminding him that the reason Lilith was gone was because he wasn’t strong or fast enough. The memory of the fear in her eyes and the way Belphie screamed in pain when they hit the Devildom. He wasn’t screaming because he was hurt, he was screaming because Lilith had died, and there was nothing any of them could do about it. 

There Beel stood. Being faced by the very person that threw the, away from The Celestial realm, the same person that brought him to live but also took his sister’s live. His father stood right in front of him, his hand placed on Beels shoulders, while the younger demon felt so, so little. 

“No! I would never- I loved Lilith and Belphie. I was never jealous of them. Why would I want that to happen?” Beel knew his father was doing this just to make him upset. But the mere thought of Lilith was enough to bring him to tears, now that he was being accused of letting his sister die…it destroyed him. “I wanted to save her..” 

“Yet you didn’t, son.” God cupped Beelzebubs face, cleaning the tears. “Why didn’t you save your sister? After all, you 6 fought me, for her sake. Yet, you couldn’t save her. Mhm, how ironic.” God kissed Beelzebubs forehead, before walking to the door. “Well, ill be taking my leave. No need to how me where the exit is.” God paused, looking back at Beel, who was standing still, barely breathing. Consumed by grief. “Oh please, there is no need to act that way. Your little secret is safe with me. Besides, I’m sure no one in your family blames you for Lilith's dead. Why would they?” 

God smiled at Beel, but it wasn’t a nice smile. Why would it be? It was the smile of a man who had planted his seed of hate and would just need to wait and see the storm that it will bring. On His way down, God spotted the human that was living with the ex-angels. 

“Mc? Was it, dear?” Mc nodded, wondering where Beelzebub was. “You are the first human I have seen in many years. I would like to have a chat with you, would you agree?” Before Mc could answer, God clasped his hands. “Wonderful, I will be contacting you. I cannot wait until I can talk with someone of your…level. Bless you my dear.” And with that he was gone. Mc ran up the stairs to find Beel in his room, sitting in his bed, lost in thought but crying like they had never seen him do. 

Mc sat down beside him and hold his hand, trying to think of what to say to help him. Maybe they should have called Lucifer. They could worry about that later, right now Beel needed them. Mc was about to say something, but they were cut off by the sound of Beels sobs, the man let himself fall onto Mc’s shoulder, and so they stayed like that. There wasn’t much Mc could say to him, they didn’t knew why Beel was crying. But whatever it was, it wasn’t good. 

A few hours later, Lucifer and the others had arrived. Beel acted like nothing had happen, but if you knew him, it was obvious he wasn’t feeling well. Mc wasn’t sure why, but Beel never mentioned the visit of God to Lucifer or anyone, and although Mc wasn’t sure why, they respected his decision. Perhaps it will be wisest to let it go for now and talk tomorrow when he was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :3! Here is the third chapter of this lil fic. Like i said before, since i already have more than half of the chapters done i will updating two chapters. Id probably post the newt two chapters tomorrow night. Hope y'all enjoyed this!!
> 
> Also looking back on it...this chapter doesn't hit as hard as i hoped it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation

Satan had noticed the way Beel seemed off since yesterday. The young demon knew his family better than anyone thought he did. While everyone was on edge, Beelzebub seemed…like he had given up. Like it didn’t matter anymore. Heck, he wasn’t even eating. So, he was determined to ask him what was wrong. But that would have to wait until he was home again. As of right now, he was stuck in a long line at a library and was not planning on moving. Lucifer had given him the all clear to go for a quick visit to the library given the fact he and Mc needed some books for a project, but that was not how it turned out. 

“Do you think it’ll be best for us to head back?” Mc was jumpy, moving from one foot to the other. If Satan did not know better, he could have sworn Mc was nervous. 

“I am unsure. We should wait, we are already here so we better just get done with it.” Satan glared at the line again, before sighing. His eyes drifted to the side where he spotted Simeon and Luke, with some other archangels, walking around looking for some books. He decided to ignore them. 

There were other matters he would rather be paying attention to. While he had planned this weekend to go to a local cat café Mc had introduced him with, his plans had been ruined. His grandfather was in town, ever since they heard about God and some other angels visiting, his family had gone a little hectic. It was understandable, given everything that had happened between them but Satan could never truly know what they felt. Having lost a sister and being cast away from what they thought was their home. Satan had never been an angel. He was born a demon and knew that made him different from his father or his uncles. But he tried to not let that affect him, but now, there was such a tension between everyone that he felt those insecurities creep up to him again. 

He knew his family hated the angels and God. He knew why they hated them, but then again, Satan had never even spoken with the guy. And while it was not recommendable, he couldn’t help but want to talk to the guy. Just to see who he was, Satan tried to bring that up to his father, but Lucifer immediately shut down that motion. And he respected that. Lucifer had lost a sister by the hands of God. Satan himself had lost an aunt. But still, he was a naturally curious person, always seeking knowledge, can you really blame him for wanting to know more about his grandfather? His memory went back to his uncle, Beelzebub, ever since the meeting he had been on edge, but after a certain day, the demon had acted in such a manner that made them wonder if he was okay. 

“Mc.” The human shifted their weight on their feet and looked at Satan. “You were with Beel the day of the meeting, correct?” Mc nodded slower.“What happen? Ever since that day he has been acting strangely. He won't even talk to Belphegor.” Mc lowered their head, Beel had not told them about God's visit. He had promised them he would, but he didn’t. He must have a reason, and although Mc respected that, they wondered if it was the wisest form of action not letting his family know about the visit. 

“He…did not told you.” Satan was unsure if that was a fact or a question, nevertheless, he shook his head. Mc averted their gaze, sighing. 

“At least, I don’t know about it. If he told anyone, it wasn't me.” 

“Well, something did happen that day.” There was a small shake in Mc’s voice. He didn’t know why, but before Mc could even start talking, he was indulged in a rage like no other. “While you six were at the meeting…God went by The House of Lamentation. Beel tried to keep him away but at he threatened to come by another time, when all of you guys were present, so Beel told him he would show him around quickly. I don’t know what they talked about. Beel told me to stay on the first floor, while he and God checked out the second floor, I just know that when He left and I went to check up on Beel, he was crying.” 

Satan knuckles turned white by the sheer force with which he was holding the book. He was aware of the terrible things Beel had gone through in the Celestial Realm, and then in the Devildom, blaming himself for Lilith's death, and then Belphie being trapped in the attic. The demon had gone through enough for God to suddenly make him feel worse than he already was. Satan had wanted to meet his grandfather, well now was the perfect opportunity. He was going to face of God and make sure he understood not to mess with his family any longer. 

Before he had even realized what he was doing, he marched up to Simeon and Luke, ignoring the dirty look on the other angels. 

“Where is He?” Simeon and Luke looked at each other, the other archangels ready to draw their weapons at Satan, who was not up for it. 

“Last we heard, He would be at a nearby restaurant. He expressed his desire to try some of the devildoms dishes.” Simeon responded, putting a hand in front of the archangels. With that information, Satan made his way to the only restaurant nearby the library, leaving a confused Mc behind with a mountain of books to check out and carry. 

His thought process did not make any sense. But the moment he heard about how God made Beel cry, whatever sense of fear or curiosity he had for his grandfather banished. Wasn't it enough what he had already done? Hadn’t his family already suffered enough? What did he plan to accomplish? It didn’t matter, because as Satan lost himself in thought, he had already arrived at the restaurant and had spotted God sitting in a table at the end. God had also spotted Satan, and had shot him a smile, a cynical smile that Satan knew too well. 

Satan often had that same smile when he planned to mess with his father. 

“Satan, what a pleasure seeing you again. Would you care to join me for a quick bite? I found my self enjoying-”, the words died in his mouth, for the moment Satan was in reach, he pulled him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall, and was ready to stab him with the knife that was in the table. Before remembering he was God and that would not hurt Him. So, he opted to question the man before starting to beat the living heaven out of him. 

“What did you do to Beel?” God raised an eyebrow, before easily getting Satan's hand off of him. He noticed how the other tables were starring, snapped his fingers, and for some reason Satan was at the entrance of the restaurant again. This time though, God was waiting for him. 

“How about we try that again, with less force, eh?” It was almost as if God had wiped the last few moments from existence. Satan was ready to charge at him, but God put his hand up. “Please, save yourself some energy, unless you ask me politely, I will not be answering any of your inquiries.” The hate boiling inside of Satan was unprecedented, alas, he sat down in front of God, who still had that smile plastered on his lips. “Now, what was that question about Beelzebub?” 

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Beel.” Just because he was forced not to make a scene that didn’t mean he wouldn't let God know how much he wanted to rip his holy head off. Once again, he took the knife that was set on the table, moving it around menacingly. 

“Now, now. You need to give me a little more credit than that. I didn’t do anything to him. No, we just talked. Besides,” God leaned back, tapping his fingers on the table,“I am surprised he told any of you about it.” 

“He didn’t, because whatever you did to him or told him as you say, prevented him from even breathing, let alone talk to his family.” Satan snapped back. 

“Ah, so the human told you.” God laughed. “Curious little things, aren’t they? Humans, I mean. They are so fragile, so small, so…unimportant to the universe yet…they can cause so much trouble, can’t they?” The fury Satan felt only grew with every word his grandfather spoke. “Of course, you wouldn’t know about. You’ve only meet two. But I assure you, the rest of your family can confirm this. Specially Belphegor.” Satan held the knife closer, calculating the best way to slash the man’s throat open. Perhaps that would shut him up. 

“I want you to leave my family alone.” Spoke Satan, God only laughed. 

“Your family? My, that’s a big sentiment from someone born as a demon. I mean, I get that Lucifer and the others consider themselves family, they used to be angels after all. But you, you are a demon. No matter how one looks at it, dear grandson, you are not like the rest of your family.” Satan could have sworn he tried to stab the mans hand, but for some reason the knife hit the table with a loud thud, yet, Gods hand was perfectly fine. 

“Excuse me? Here are your orders.” A young demon set in front of God a plate of fried toad eyes and a pie with a cup of coffee infrony of Satan. 

“I didn't order anything.” 

“I ordered those for you. Before you entered a second time. I figured you would have a similar taste to Lucifer and me. Being related after all.” God took a spoonful of the pie, savoring it. 

Satan was unsure what the man was hoping to accomplish. First he explained how different he was from the rest of his family, and now he showed him a way in which he was similar to Lucifer? 

“How peculiar. You are so different yet so similar to Lucifer. And he seems to care about you...or does he? I mean, you were born right after Lilith died, its almost like you wanted to be Lilith's replacement. Ever since you were born, it's like you were begging to fallow someone else foots steps, and now, you get all mad because that is what they expect of you.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I’ve known of you for a while. And believe it or not. I have checked up on you. I wanted to know what my grandson was up to. And really, after so many years of watching, I still don’t have an answer to a question. A question that you, yourself have been pounding over. 

“Just, shut up. Now!” 

“The only thing I know about you, is that you get angry quite easily. Is it because you were born from Lucifer’s wrath or is it because you don’t know who you are, you are unaware of where you belong, unsure if there is even a place where you can go? Born of an angel, in a broken family who was grieving the loss of a sister yet had to take care of a child. You were born from an angel, so are you really a demon? Then again, you can’t be an angel either, nor a human. So, you can try and tell yourself that they love you, and perhaps they do. But the reality is, you do not belong. And while you try and hide yourself in those books, why don’t you try and answer the question. Who really are you, Satan?

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!” 

He yelled, as he jumped across the table, trying to hit his grandfather in the face. Satan now had lost every ounce of control he had left in his being. But for some reason he fell onto the floor. His demon form had shown up as he got back up. Trying to land hit after hit, but the older man kept avoiding it. At some point, God had landed a hit on Satan’s stomach, making him double in pain. Taking advantage of this, God grabbed the back of his shirt, shoving Satan onto the wall. Landing another punch, this time on Satan’s face, before shoving him back to the table. 

Why had Satan thought he could attack his grandfather like that? The man was way more knowledgeable and way more powerful than he could ever be. So, as Satan sat on place, in pain. God sighed. 

“I will forgive you this one time. After all, you are really confused.” God put his hand on Satan's head, and out of nowhere all the pain he felt seconds ago was gone. “I do ask one thing of you, grandson. Think of the question. And once you have the answer, tell me.” God straighten up his clothes and undusted himself, before running his hands trough his own hair. “The foods on me. Have a good one.” And with that God left. No one in the restaurant seemed to have any idea of what just occurred, and as Satan sat there, he felt pain. 

Not from the hits God had landed, but because he was right. Who was Satan? He had tried to answer that question all his life, and yet he still did not know it. He wasn’t sure of how much time had passed since his grandfather left, he just knew that when he came to it, it was because of Mc’s voice. 

“Satan?” Their voice, for just a second, brought him peace and calm. But that was over quickly, he wanted to scream and to cry. But he wouldn’t succumb to those feelings there, so he got off and ran out of the restaurant. With a worried Mc chasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies!! Aight, so i feel like i need to explain that in this fic Satan is not seen as one of the brothers but rather as Lucifer's son. He refers to the others as uncles and to Lucifer as dad. I also have a fic with how i depict Lucifer's and Satan's relationship, its not necessary to read it in order to understand anything from here, but in case you do, the fic is called "Obey me! Another kind of family". Next chapter will be up in maybe an hour or less. Hope y'all enjoyed it this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, PTSD kinda

It was day the sixth day since the archangels and God had arrived at the Devildom. Diavolo’s entire kingdom was feeling tense. Just a wrong move and the plan of their Prince will fall apart and turn into a war. Except that, Belphegor knew his father did not care about any of this. He wondered why the man had agreed to this visit or even entertained the thought of unifying the realms. The man could not care about anything else except his own stuck up ways of doing things. The children he claimed to love? He didn’t even care about those; they were living proof of that. Lilith was proof of that. 

Belphegor did not know what his father was planning, but he was sure it had something to do with messing with their family. Of course, it did since it seemed that He had not done enough to cause them pain. Belphegor was sure of that. Beel had barely even looked at him since the meeting he had to be left of, and now Satan was acting strange. He was lashing out at everyone and everything, would scream and throw tantrums at anyone, heck Belphegor once passed by his room and found the young demon breaking his own books. One of his most beloved possessions. He had tried to reason with his nephew, but Satan was not having it. Yelling at him to get out and throwing the books at Belphegor. 

Satan was acting like he used to do when he was only the embodiment of wrath.

“Ya think he’s okay?” Asked mammon, leaning against a wall. They were in the music room, one of the few places they could talk with no one bothering them. 

“Yes Mammon, he is perfectly fine. That is why at dinner yesterday he threw his plate across the room and almost hit Lucifer with it. What makes you think he isn’t okay?” Belphie responded from the sofa, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at his brother. 

“Oi! No need to be smartass about it. I’m just worried”, the last part was a mere murmur. But audible enough to make Belphie sigh in frustration. “What about Beel? Has he talked to you about what’s been bothering him?” This made Belphegor sit up and glare at his brother. “I’d take that as no.” 

“Ah, so you can read an expression. Good work Mammon.” Belphie rolled his eyes, before just starring at the ceiling. “I don’t know why he won’t talk to me. He has been avoiding me so much that now only stays in our room when I’m sleeping. Whenever I try to bring it up, he gets all sulky and leaves. He is acting like a child.” Belphegor put his pillow over his face. The whole situation was frustrating. If it wasn’t enough that his father was in town, his family was falling apart. 

“Maybe he just needs space or something. I dunno man, there’s lotta of shit going on.” 

“Yeah, you haven’t stolen anything in almost a week. Must be stressful.” 

“OI! You make me sound like a bad demon.” Mammon ruffled Belphies hair, who laughed before pushed Mammon’s hand away. 

“I’m going to take a nap in the planetarium. Please don’t make noise.” Mammon was going to protest but he saw how tired his younger brother looked. So, opting not to bother him, Mammon left the music room heading to bother Levi. 

Belphie entered the planetarium, starring at the crystal ceiling and taking in the silence in the room. He got comfortable and fell asleep. Or maybe not, he couldn’t tell, because the moment he closed his eyes, the room changed, it was entirely darkness everywhere. There were sobs and cries coming from a corner, the darkness turned into a blinding white light, and there he stood. In front of his memories. He saw Beel kneeling on the floor, knuckles white and tears in his face. He saw himself, standing not that far away, crying and calling for Lilith and a hate for the humans burning deep inside of him. 

“Your brother was always so strong, yet so emotional.” His father was standing beside him, they were both starring at Beel. “He always cared for all of you so much. Yet, why does it feel like the same cannot be said about you?” God looked at Belphegor, who was wondering what the heck was going on. 

“What are you doing here?” Belphegor walked backwards, trying to put distance between him and his father. Once he glanced back, he noticed how they were no longer in that memory. Instead, the memory he had landed on was that one time he and Lilith had visited the Human World for the first time. 

“Not much, just wanted to see my son.” God smiled, or at least Belphie thinks that was a smile. 

“Why are we in here?” Belphie point around, he saw Lilith and himself playing by a lake. Lilith was entirely entailed by the magnificence of her surrounding, running around and asking Belphie about everything. 

“Oh? I didn’t do that. This is your dream after all, you choose the destination. Maybe you are trying to tell yourself something.”

“And pray tell, what would that might be?” Belphegor glared at the man. He glared at his father, who walked around looking at the scenario. “You know what? I don’t want to know. I don’t care about what you have to say or what you think.” 

Belphegor started walking, with every step another memory came into play, but he was not going to stay long enough to even give them a second glance. He knew his father was walking beside him, but he couldn’t care. He just wanted to wake up. He had his eyes closed, ignoring every memory that passed along, tuning out the words of his memory. Trying to forget where he was. Perhaps that way he could wake up. 

“Belphegor!” 

That was Lilith. It was Lilith’s voice. Sweet like always, with an excited undertone to it. He opened his eyes, and right in front of him, there she was. Smiling, with her small hands cupped, holding something. 

“Lilith?” he spoke, softly. The memory had positioned itself in such a way that it seemed Lilith was actually talking to him, and not just playing a looping scene.

“Okay so, I was down at the human world. Yes, I know you don’t want me going alone, but it’s just so much fun. Plus, you always go down there, and most of the time alone. So, I figured it would be okay to just pay one visit.” Lilith smiled at her brother. But she lied, it wasn’t just one visit, but Belphegor didn’t realize that lie until much later. “The point is, I brought you something back.” She extended her hands, waiting for him to take what she was giving him. 

“What is this?” He asked. He was playing a long with the memory. It had been so long since he had seen or heard his sister. The way her smile brightened his day, her eyes always with such hope and love in them. He extended his hand, waiting for her to place the object.

“I found it down there. I thought you might want it.” Lilith placed the object. Belphegor held it in his hand. Tears accumulating in his eyes. After a couple of seconds, Belphegor opened his hand, starring at the bracelet she had found. He looked again at Lilith. “I found it while in the Human world and thought you would like it. Besides,” Lilith pulled her hand up, showing a matching bracelet on her wrist. That one was embed with gold and white, while his had black and purple. 

Belphegor touched the bracelet with his other hand. It felt real, the weight of it and the way it had fallen a little twisted in his hand was…just too read. For a moment he wondered, if he was able to touch that, could he touch the memory of Lilith too? He looked up, at the frozen frame of a smiling Lilith. He stepped closer, slowly, making sure to leave some space between them. Lilith’s memory locked eyes with him, before averting her gaze. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, sheepishly. Belphegor smiled, this time, tears falling down his cheek. There was such a bittersweet sentiment with being able to see his sister again but in the form of a memory. The sentiment was slowly killing him. 

“I love it.” His voice was shaky, as well as his hands. He smiled widely, at his sister, eyes filled with tears and his heart pounding hard. Lilith cheered, before jumping and giving Belphegor a hug, or at least that is what was supposed to happen. The moment Lilith was supposed to make contact with him, the memory banished, leaving Belphegor broken and this time crying out of pure sadness. God had been standing right beside him this whole time, watching the scene unfold. 

“Lilith? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Lilith!” He ran, trying to find the memory again, but no matter where he ran, this time the room wouldn’t change. They were swallowed in a pitch-black room where no one could reach them. Belphegor turned around to see his father, ever the powerful being he was, smiling. “Why are you doing this?” His voice had given out on him in the last few words. 

“I am not doing anything, son.” 

The room blurted into red light, a sensation of heat involving his very being. Belphegor looked around frenetically. No, this couldn’t be. His eyes found Beel, who had the most terrified look he had ever seen on his brothers face. His eyes darted between Belphegor and a person behind him. The sound of angels screaming and explosions of fire in front of them was numbing. Goose bumps played with him, as he slowly turned around to see Lilith, scared staring right into Beelzebub. 

“No.” Was all Belphie could muster, before the knot in his throat prevented him from talking again. 

He felt frenetic, thinking of ways to save his sister. He needed to save her; he couldn’t lose her. For a moment he noticed how neither of them were wearing the bracelets. They had fallen off during the battle. The only thing Belphie could have to remember her had been lost. And as the final hit was blown at them, he looked over at Beel, to beg him to save Lilith, but as their eyes meet, Beel sprinted towards him, just like before, the moment Beels memory was supposed to come into contact with Belphie, the entire memory disappeared. He fell on his knees. Sobs of pain and sadness filled the silence of the room. He had been so weak, so, so weak. 

“It’s truly a shame. I loved you three the most. But you had to show Lilith the human world, and I was forced to…kill her; my own daughter, what a pity. And even after that, you couldn’t even save Beel from blaming himself for her death. You caused your sisters death and made your brother feel guilty for it. You owed him that much, you owed him support, but you were so absorbed within yourself that you let him believe he had let Lilith died. My, what a brother.” 

His father got to Belphies level, lifting his head with a hand, making Belphegor face him. The eyes of them man starred directly at Belphegor’s, and for a moment he wanted to punch his father’s face, but his heart ached way too much for him to do anything. God put his other hand in his pocket, before taking it out and showing Belphie something. It was the bracelets.

“I found them after the war, pretty little things, aren’t they? Here, I thought you might want them.” Belphegor snapped them out of God’s hand, still crying. He held them close to his chest, his breathing fast and his mind racing like never. “You should wake up now. Wouldn’t want yourself to get stuck here, relieving those memories over and over again.” His father rose up to his feet, not before smiling satisfactorily at Belphegor, who stayed like that for a couple more seconds sobbing. 

Once his eyes snapped open, he was back at the planetarium, at the House of Lamentation. His chest felt numb, his throat was sore, and his eyes ached by how much he had been crying. Belphegor moved his hand to clean the tears, but as he did, he noticed the two bracelets that now sat on his wrist. And all plans from trying to act normal fell apart in just a glimpse of an object, at just a split of a second. 

Once he collected himself and went to his and Beel’s room, he sat on his bed, at the other side sat Beel, who noticed a familiar set of bracelets on Belphies wrist, and immediately went out of the room, feeling worse than before. Belphie watched his brother leave. He wanted to chase after him but the idea that Beel might hate him for him not being a good brother stopped him. So, he laid down on bed trying to fall asleep. Except that he couldn’t, he feared falling asleep and being confronted by that memory again, or even seeing his father again. The thoughts would not let him fall asleep, so he just stayed like that for hours, feeling completely numb inside and starring at the bracelets. One of them still had blood. The other one was a little bit broken. And he thought how befitting of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to post this next chapter inn a few hours. 
> 
> Me:*ends up falling asleep* 
> 
> Anyway, i hope y'all had enjoyed this chapter. Honestly i had a lot o fun making up memories for Belphegor and LIith, so yeah!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, Panic Attack, Implied suicidal thoughts at the end.

“Yes Lucifer, Beel said he would be joining me later.” Levi was waiting in a crowded room for a game he wanted to buy. It was a ridiculously crowded, Levi would have been waiting since last night, but Lucifer had forbidden him, and the only reason he had been able to even go and get a copy was because Beel offered to accompany him after his practice ended. Still, Lucifer was not all that happy with that idea and would not stop calling or texting him. 

“I still think this is a bad idea. Maybe I should go with you.” The man’s voice sounded worried trough the phone, Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Lucifer! I already told you I’m fine. I’m kind of an expert hiding from the public. There is no need for you to cut your meeting with Lord Diavolo short.” The older demon sighed from the other side of the line. “Besides, I’ve been waiting for this game for like, a year. I’m not going to let it sell out without me getting a copy.” 

“Fine, fine! But if Beelzebub is not there in two hours, I want you to get home. I do not care if you were able to get a copy of the game, understood?” Levi nodded, forgetting he was speaking through a phone and that Lucifer could not see him. 

“Yes, gotta go now. They are selling merch!! And I already lost my opportunity to get the ultra-rare items, I won’t let that same fate fall upon me with the rare items.” Before his brother had an opportunity to answer Leviathan hanged up, walking around the few tables they had placed around. He held into his number tightly, making sure not to lose it, if he lost it, then he wouldn’t have proof that he had been waiting for the game and someone else would take his place. 

There were hundreds of demons in the room, thankfully it was a rather large room, there was enough space for him to walk around freely and not feel that overwhelmed by the amount of people around him. He was looking at some rare figurines, trying to see if he found one which he didn’t own yet. As the minutes flew by, Levi got another call. He was tempted to ignore it but noticed it said Beels name and not Lucifer's. Before answering he glanced at the hour, it was half an hour past from the time Beel had said he would show up. 

“Beel?” 

“Levi, I’m on my way. The coach made us stay a bit longer.” Beels voice sounded agitated, like the demon was running. And judging by the ruffling he heard in the background, that was exactly what his brother was doing.

“LOL, it’s fine. There still a lot of numbers to be called before us. So, no need to get here fast.” Beel was going to say something but another call interrupted him. This time it was Lucifer. “Gotta go, Lucifer is calling… again. I promise I will get you something to eat once you get here.” Beel didn’t respond, and that was fine since Levi needed to take the other call. 

“Do you have the game?”, Levi groaned. “I’ll take that as a no. Is Beel with you?” 

“No, the coach made the team stay longer. But he on his way is.” Levi heard Lucifer sigh at the other side of the line. Even he knew Lucifer was massaging his temples and Levi couldn’t even see him right now. 

“Once he gets there, you tell him to call me, okay?” Leviathan rolled his eyes for the hundred time today. He was getting exasperated at this and just wanted his damn video game so he could stay in his room and not come out until, like, two months, by that time he would have completed the game in its entirety. 

“Yes, I’ll tell him about it.” After a few more exchanges and Lucifer making Levi promise again to be back in an hour or so if he didn’t get the game, Levi was finally able to look around in peace for a couple of minutes.

After buying another piece of merch, Levi turned around, and noticed something odd. The people in the room had been making the same five moments they had been making for a while now. Going forward and then backwards, the room had fallen into silence, which was then replaced with people saying the same things over and over again, the voices incredibly laud and merging until all Leviathan could make out of the incredible loud noise was his own name. The movements of their hands and facial expressions gave the sensation of them being robots or something. He realized that no number had been called in for a while now. 

“Are they…stuck on a loop?” Levis anxiety began raising, burning in his chest and he felt himself starting to shake lightly. 

“Took you long enough to realize it.” Leviathan snapped out of his anxiety for a second, head moving at the direction of the voice, which belonged to his father. 

“Dad?” Levi realized how he had called God, and immediately felt regret at such a level it made him wince. 

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from referring to me as such.” Leviathan starred at his father trough his bangs. “I dread the idea of being related to any of you. Especially,” God made a point to stop in his tracks and stare directly at Leviathan, glancing up and down at him. What Levi could describe as a disgusted look appeared on Gods face as their eyes meet once again, “someone like you.” 

That sent goosebumps throughout Levis body, shaking him to his core. The bag in his hands becoming unbearable to hold on, but he refused to let it fall. They were grounding him somehow. He was scared but that comment made him mad as well. Taking a step forward and making sure his stance was firm, Levi glared to the man, trying to find the courage to respond to his father. 

“H-Hey! Wha-what is that supposed to mean?!” Levi gritted his teeth at the man, whose eyes were focused on the tables and demons that surrounded him. He was avoiding Levis gaze, almost mocking him. It was a way of saying that Levi was not even worth to look at. 

“It means,” God glared at Levi, his eyes full of a hatred that Levi had only seen once before. In the eyes of the same man that stood right in front of him. The people still stuck in an infinite loop around them, chanting Leviathans name like some sort of spell, “that I would rather not be associated with the likes of you.” 

“The likes of me? You mean demons?” Levi asked, still trying to face and maintain his ground around his father, it was hard though. Secretly, Leviathan only hoped that Beel would burst in the room and support him. Though, given the state of the demons in the room, he wondered if perhaps Beel was also stuck on a loop somewhere on his way there. “if you despise demons so much, why even bother with this trip? Why even consider the idea of having our realms united?” 

“My, for someone that spend so much time in literary works and mindless tv shows, one would expect you to read between the lines.” God took a deep sigh, one of his hands placed in the bridge of his nose. “I don’t mean demons Leviathan. In fact, I have found myself quite enjoying the distinct…ehr culture that Lord Diavolo has going around. No, when I say, ‘the likes of you’, I mean cowards.”

Levi sucked in a breath, he felt heavy and was losing sense of the world around him. Before he could properly hear the last words, people starting chanting his name even louder, now, Leviathan wasn’t sure if it was God causing it or if it was his own mind blocking and numbing away the world. His vision was blurry, and his heart was pounding. He felt the bag in his hand heavier than before and for a moment he completely forgot where he was, just wishing he could be back in his room under some blankets. Leviathan looked up, trying to locate God but for some reason the man was no longer in front of him. 

“Oh, pardon me. Quite a shock to you being confronted by reality?” Gods voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere. It was an echo in his mind, yet he could feel the vibrations of it on the floor. 

“You can’t talk to me like that! I…I'm- uhg”, Leviathan groaned shifting his position, looking everywhere trying to find where God was, “I’m one of the highest-ranking demons here. Yo-you shouldn’t talk to me like that. I am the third most powerful demon from my family, and we are all high-ranking demons.” Levi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was sweating and this wave of overwhelming emotion was killing him. 

“I shouldn’t? Oh please, you talk like you have any authority boy. We both know that this status you uphold was misplaced upon you. Please, the third most powerful in your family?” God scoffed, before laughing hysterically, exaggerating and making every second fill with even more tension. “Anyone that can see at all knows that title is wrongly placed, just look at you.” Levi felt cold wind pass around him, making every hair in his body stand up. “It’s curious. Satan, your nephew, is far younger than you, yet…he is only one position behind you. How does that make you feel?” God cackled as the wind around Levi become colder, the demon wanted to run from the place, but he was frozen, hugging himself to try and provide some sort of grounding feeling, bags forgotten on the floor. Hoping he could open his eyes, and everything would have disappeared. 

“Th-that’s not t-true! I am the general of…of the navy.” Levi spoke, but his voice was less fierce. The fear was evident on the demon’s voice. His mind was a mess. For years he has struggled with the way he is, to the point of trying to change several times, but in the end he wound up disappointed. Disappointed in how everyone saw him as the weakling of the family, disappointed in himself for not being good and disappointed and enraged that he was the way he was, and that no matter how much he tried, he would always go back to his old ways. 

“What low standards must this place have for their soldiers and whatnot.” God was still nowhere to be seen, Levi was shaking, he could not tell if it was from the cold or for the fear he felt in that moment. “It is outstanding the fact that you feel so devoid of valor or care in your family that you need to seek comfort in such things.” For a split-second God appeared beside a table, taking one of the many items in his hand and turning it to dust. Before Levi lost track of him again. “The again, if I was your family, I would also ignore you.” God laughed again. This time, Levi could feel the grin in the man’s face. 

“I know you are trying to get me all worked up. But that won’t work. You can’t…hurt me with stuff I already know.” Levi was aware of how bad that sounded but it was true. All those thoughts and sentiments, those insecurity’s and degrading thoughts were already on his mind, thinking about them constantly. But he lied, those thoughts hurt, even if he did constantly think about them. 

For a moment there was silence in the room. The slow movements of the demons around had stopped completely, the sense of dread Levi was feeling overtook any logical thought his mind could have. He was frenetically trying to find where God was, being prevented by the people around, who did not let him move around the room freely anymore. Levi didn’t know if it was just his eyes, but the room was getting darker. Then, the demons started moving rapidly, this time it wasn’t the same movements as before, these ones were frantic and there was no rhythm to what they were doing. The loop they had been stuck on burst and the had lost control completely.

The loud noise of demons talking, and walking was becoming too much for Levi, he closed his eyes and put his hand on his ears. Demon form flickering, trying to jump out but he was also trying to stay in control of what was happening. His breathing was accelerated and even the sound of his own heartbeat was annoying him. He could feel the weight of his horns and his tail when they appeared, and the constant shift in the weight on his head was starting to give him a headache, his tail, when it appeared, moved like crazy making him lose his footing and trip various times. 

“Then what about the fact that none of your brothers trust you?” Gods voice was so loud it snapped Levi out of all his thoughts, he turned around to see the face of his father barely a few inches away, making him jump and fall on the floor. “I mean, Lucifer wouldn’t stop calling to “check up on you”, and none of them were really happy with the idea of you coming here alone, the only reason why you were even allowed to come here was because they appointed you a babysitter. And it seems like the babysitter forgot about your existence as well.” 

God laughed dryly, bending to Levis level. Levi had fallen and was looking up at his father, his vision blurry and shaking so much his hands could barely even maintain the weight he put on them. His tears were now more visible than ever, and his breathing had never been more accelerated, didn’t matter how much air he inhaled, it still felt like he was suffocating. Like an invisible hand was choking his. For a moment, Levi glanced at the side and felt himself lose the little balance he had regained, but God put a finger on his forehead. Forcing Leviathan to look at his father, even though he felt like he could pass out at any moment. Leviathan didn’t knew when, but the room was entirely black except for a light that had him and God illuminated, he was feeling weak and at some point he even almost threw up. 

“You are so weak; your family doesn’t even trust you to get out of the house alone. What does that say about you, Leviathan the Third born, admiral of hell’s navy?” Leviathans eyelids felt heavy and his throat was sore, he tried to push his father away, but he was in a state of shock. He felt exposed, demon form fully displayed. “Well I should get going. But you, Leviathan, you buy that game and try to replace your value and the love you don’t deserve and are not getting with entertainment.” God finally stopped holding Levis head up with his finger, and the moment that he did, Leviathan felt himself fall down an endless hole of all the insecurities he had ever felt. 

The only thing that kept him from keeping spiraling down was the pain he felt caused by God stepping in the demons tail. Leviathan closed his eyes and covered his face his hands, trying to breath less hastily, the entire room was on silence, until he heard the echoing booming voice of the door, which then merged into every other sound at the convention. The steps, the voices, the movements, the noise of people paying and the rustling of bags, the noise of plastic and the smell, everything was overwhelming to him. But there was a noise that muted all others. His phone was ringing. 

“Leviathan, you have half an hour more. If you do not-” He had finally managed to pick the phone up, knowing damn well who it was Levi tuned out the voice, before hanging up and finally standing up. Walking lazily and stumbling around until he existed the store he was on. The burst of light made everything worse. He was looking up, still not having entirely processed what had happen, he felt the vibrations of the phone ringing from his pocket and the way the cold wind hit his body, that reminded him of what had happened a few minutes ago. Leviathan hugged himself and focused on his breathing. Who knows how much time he spent like that, all he can tell is that after calming down a little, he heard a voice call him, and upon opening his eyes, he noticed it was Beel, centimeters away from his face, making Leviathan screech and jump, almost falling but his brother prevented the fall. 

“Are you okay?” Asked Beel, in a worried tone, looking at his brothers to make sure he wasn’t wounded or anything. Levi nodded, putting his hands on his pockets. A few seconds passed and Beel noticed the lack of bags from someone whos entire plan was to buy something. “What happen to the game?” Beel asked, thinking that might at least break the silence that settled in. 

“It…was sold out.” Was all Levi said, and started walking towards their home. Beel didn’t want to comment anything, but seeing his brothers in demon form like that, was troubling his mind. Had he been late again? Had his absence caused Levi to go through something? Beel didn’t knew, just like he didn’t know that the moment Levi entered his own room that night, he broke down like never before, feeling so small and scared, he even, for a moment thought, he shouldn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, hello! This chapter is one of my favorites, I don't know why i guess its because after this one, in my opinion, my writing is a little better and more detailed. Anyway i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: None

“Ya got to be kiddin’ me, I ain’t gonna wear this weird…uh…um…shirt I guess? To the damn ball.” Mammon threw the garment at Asmodeus bed, who made a cartoonish shriek. 

“Mammon! You idiot! Do you have any idea how long it takes to steam the wrinkles off? And you are not going to do it, so its me the one who has to put their skin at risk in that heat just because you can’t be careful.” Asmodeus took the piece of clothe and hanged it on his closet, making sure no wrinkle was visible. 

“Whatever, I don’t care. I have more important things to be doing than playing dress up with you two.” 

“Who said I was playing dress up?” Mc looked up from the bed, barely maintaining eye contact with Mammon. 

“Then why are ya here?”

“You literally dragged me out of my room so I would accompany you here.” Mc sat down; their eyes now open but not focusing on anything. “Plus, Asmo said there would be wine, so.” Asmodeus laughed and stuck his tongue out at Mammon, who huffed and growled in response. “C’mon, just sit down. Everything in here has been so chaotic since…well, God arrived that Lucifer has a headache 24/7. We are the only ones acting normal.” Mc sighed, they were worried for the others, but the demos refused to talk about what had happen, what that caused them to act this way. 

“That’s not true, Levi hasn’t left his room in three whole days. That’s very Levi of him.” Asmo gave Mammon a glass of wine before sitting on the bed. Mammon made a point of sniffing it in case Asmo put anything weird in it, before just chugging everything down in one go. 

“That ain’t entirely true. The other day, I went to see Levi, and the dweeb wasn’t doing anything. And I don’t mean as in, wasting time playing games and shit, no, he was literally buried under at least seven blankets and was just starring at Henrys tank all the time. Barely even acknowledge me.” 

“Is that so?” Prompted Asmo. 

“I payed him a visit. There was no sound on or anything, I called him, and he just yelled for me to leave him alone. I want to help but how can I help when he won’t tell me what’s wrong?” Mc groaned; they loved the seven idiots. At this point they were family to Mc, and that meant what affected the boys affected them. 

“That is a little weird of him. I mean, he would never reject anyone that offered to watch anime or play videogames with him.” Asmo refilled all the cups. 

The three of them stayed silent for a moment. Asmodeus chewed on his lower lip before sighing. 

“Has Satan talked to any of you?” Mammon and Mc shook their heads. “Me neither, I tried giving him a book the other day, and he literally threw it at my face. He is out of control.” Once again, silence, this time broken by Mammon. 

“What about Belphie and Beel? I haven’t seen Beel eat more than half a plate of food for over a week now. He IS the Avatar of Gluttony. His whole thing is food.”

“We baked him some cupcakes to try and cheer him up. He didn’t even touch them.” Asmo replied, pointing at Mc and then at himself. “Like, I know they were probably not that good, but they were better than Solomon’s cooking, which mean Beel would normally have eaten them with no problem.” 

“Belphegor hasn’t slept in days.” Mc starred at their now empty cup. 

“How do ya know that?” 

“He won’t leave my room. He has stayed with me for a couple days, every time I wake up, I see him awake. All he does is stare at a bracelet on his hand.” Mc looked up at Asmo and Mammon, they all had the same expression on their faces. 

“Anyway,” Asmo tried to sound as chipper as possible, forcing a smile on his lips. “Mammon, you said you had some more important things to care about. What is that all about?” 

“Oh, so you know that one-time Mc…Belphie and I working at Hell’s Kitchen?” Mammon’s voice went quiet when mentioning Belphegor before picking up the tone he had started the sentence with. “Well, the dudes still had my phone, and it seems that a customer wants me personally to do his delivery. And get this, they will pay whatever amount I demand, all so I, the Great Mammon deliver some food and stuff. Can you believe this?” Mammon rested his back on the backrest of the chair while taking a long sip. 

“That sounds a little suspiciou-” Asmodeus was cut short by Mc’s tired voice. 

“I’m worried about them.” Silence fell momentarily in the room. None of them daring to speak up. The situation was getting worse by the day, their family was hurting, and they didn’t even knew why. It was scary, knowing that people you loved were going trough something and not being able to do anything about it.

“So am I” Lucifer’s voice cut in, pulling a chair and taking a whole bottle of wine that had yet to be open. 

“Oi! How long have you been listening in?” Mammon jumped at Lucifer’s voice before sitting straight in the chair. 

“There was no need for me to “listen in”, you three were talking loud enough that I could hear it in the kitchen.” The bags under the man’s eyes were noticeable, he had a demeanor that screamed how little care the man was putting on himself. His form seemed weaker and his tone did not have the usual authoritative undertone. Lucifer popped off the cork of the bottle and took a long sip. He wasn’t wearing his usual coat, vest open and with no tie. 

“Are you okay?” Mc asked, leaving their cup on the side. Lucifer only gave a dry sarcastic laugh before just looking at the ceiling. 

“Am I okay? Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like ever since I saw my father’s face, I have been plagued with nightmares of him hurting another member of my family. Or the fact that when we are supposed to as closer as we can possible be, my brothers and my own son are more shut off than ever. Satan went back to hating me with every fiber of his being, Beelzebub won’t talk to anyone, Belphegor and Leviathan have just shut off completely from the entire world.” Lucifer sighed, passing a hand through his hair. 

Asmodeus felt tempted to take the bottle off from Lucifer, the man was not feeling well, and having him drunk would not do any good. He tried to do so, but Lucifer only shook his head, looking at Asmo, giving his younger brother a small smile before he caught Mammon starring. His expression was that of a child who had found out Santa Clause was not real, of a child whose hero turned out to be just a man who could get hurt, bleed, and die. 

In all their years alive, Mammon had never seen Lucifer in such a helpless manner. It was like whatever drive had been keeping him functioning had met its limit, needed replacement or something. The man who was more of a father to any of them that their actual father could ever be, the man who, even though was the literal personification of pride, threw his reputation and believes away and damned himself to a life of servitude all so his little sister could have a shot at a normal life. Mammon would never say this out laud, but he appreciated how much Lucifer had sacrificed for their family. 

“Lucifer, I-” Mammon was shushed when Lucifer put up his hand. 

“I never told you two, or anyone else for that matter, about this but…after we fell, and Diavolo gave us this house, I promised myself I would do anything to keep my family together, because as long as I had you guys, I thought it would be okay. After all, we had gone through a hell of a war… and yet, somehow, we were still together, even if Lilith wasn’t there with us, I knew she was happy. And I wanted that for us as well, I wanted us to be happy. All of us.” Lucifer chuckled. 

For a few seconds, after Lucifer finished, he laughed slightly, with a somber tone to his voice. Before getting up and walking towards the door, once at the edge of it, he turned around, barely even looking at the three stunned members of his family. He wondered where he had gone wrong, where everything had gone to shit, the reasons why he couldn’t protect his family and why were they going through stuff they don’t deserve. He felt his heart ache at the memories of a lifetime ago, at the times up with his Father when they thought he loved them. 

He thought of Lilith and how much love she had to give; she was his little sister. And he would have given everything to protect her and every single member of his family, he would crawl through all the realms and sink to the bottom before trading his own life if it was necessary. But he couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He was stuck with the weight of his mistakes and the regrets that weighed him down and ate him up every day, every moment of every second of every minute of his existence. This was his life. No matter how much he tried to make the family okay, the universe seemed to punish them all. 

Lost in his thoughts, Lucifer arrived at his room. Ignoring the stack of papers in his desk and turning off his phone. Not even Diavolo was going to convince him of waking up early tomorrow. Lucifer kicked his shoes off, and without getting anything else off, he laid in bed, starring at the ceiling and wondering how could he be such a bad father and older brother. 

Across the hallway, stood two demons and a human. Whom felt as hopeless as Lucifer. Mc wanted so badly to go after Lucifer and hug him but the first they needed to cry their feelings for a second. Mc got up from the bed, leaving and empty cup on Asmodeus bed and excused themselves. Mammon sighed, passing a hand through his hair. This was all wrong, none of this should be happening, and Mammon wanted to do something about it so badly. 

“Mammon.” Asmodeus voice was hoarse and weak. Mammon ignored the feeling of tears accumulating in his eyes in order to pay attention to Asmodeus, who’s hair was covering his facial features while the younger demon starred at the floor. 

“I know.” Mammon’s tone mirrored Asmodeus. “Me too Asmo, you and all the other bunch of idiots that live in this house.” Asmodeus laughed for less than a second, looking up, and in that moment, Mammon saw that he had been crying. Mammon moved to give his little brother a hug. They stayed like that for a while, Mammon trying to regain composure while Asmodeus fully sobbed on his older brother’s shoulder. 

It was moments like this that showed them how much they did care for one another. Even if they were always fighting, and screaming at one another, they were a family. Lucifer had made sure they stood together for so long and hell would be damned if the mere presence of their father was going to change that fact. They were a family, and nothing was going to change that. 

After a few minutes, Mammon left Asmodeus alone, both agreeing to never speak of that again. For their sakes and Lucifer’s. After entering his room, Mammon put his hands over his pool table, taking in everything that had just happened. He wasn’t aware of how long he stood there, starring at nowhere while simultaneously lost in his head. The only reason he snapped out of it was because his phone started ringing. 

“What do ya want?” Mammon asked, not bothering to even check who was calling. 

“Mammon! Right?” Mammon hummed as an answer. “We finally got a hold of you. Listen kid, the customer is still requesting your presence. They want it to be delivered tonight. You in?” Mammon sighed; he was not having any of it tonight. 

“Yeah, listen here bud. Tell the costumer The Great Mammon isn’t interest in delivering no food.” He didn’t even wait for an answer before hanging up and throwing his phone over the bed, flopping in it and trying to fall asleep. Of course, that was interrupted by the phone once again. Mammon groaned. “Oi! I already told you I am not interested. Stop calling.” 

“We understand, but the customer stated that in case you refused to deliver we reassured you that he would pay very handsomely.” Mammon sighed.

“How about this, why don’t ya take the order to the man, and you receive the pay, that way you can use that money to check yo damn ears cuz you ain’t listening to what I’m saying. I Ain’t Interested.” With that Mammon hanged up again, he got up from the bed and tried to sigh, but before he even did that the phone started ringing again. “Y’know what? I’m starting to get real mad-”

“Mammon.” That voice… “come now, no need to be so rude.” This time, the voice that came through the phone wasn’t the same. For a moment he couldn’t quite recognize the voice, then in clicked. “I only wish to see my son. Why are you denying me from that?” It was his father. 

“You…you were the customer.” Mammon spoke in mild disbelief. He had been so tired and annoyed he didn’t even think of the possibility of his father messing with him. Yet, here he was. Even from the phone Mammon could tell his father had the most devilish grin the man could give. For a moment Mammon felt his head spin while the anticipation of hearing his father’s voice grew. Then, in a deep playful tone, almost gritted yet obviously unwelcome, his father spoke. 

“Bingo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! This chapter is a little different than the usual format. But i felt like it was needed in order to see what the remaining brothers were doing and how the situation was affecting them. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is one that i really liked how it turned out nyehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Manipulation, Blood, mutilation

Mammon stood in front of The Purgatory Hall, it was the dead of the night, well, it was always night in the Devildom, but now could be considered the time were no souls were meant to be awake. Yet, here he stood with an entire bag of hell sauce flavored noodles waiting for someone to let him in. He had gone out of the house in such a rush he forgot to close his window, so no one suspected he was away. He also almost forgot to bring what his father had asked for. Finally, after who knows how long of waiting, it was probably just five minutes, but Mammon was stressed, one of the archangels opened the door. A surprised expression painted on his face. The archangel looked at Mammon up and down before looking back at someone. Mammon was getting restless. 

“He is waiting for me.” Was all Mammon said before entering the room. The archangel staring in shook at the demon. 

Once Mammon entered, he noticed how different this specific room in Purgatory Hall was from the others. There was little to no furniture inside, and the whole room had been painted in white. The other two archangels starred at Mammon, not knowing what to do. They had placed their hands on their weapons, but Mammon only rolled his eyes. 

¨Chill out, will ya? I came bearing gifts.” Mammon threw the bag into the only table in the whole room. “He asked for it…for some reason.” Mammon starred trough his sunglasses at the archangels, before taking a deep breath and sighing. His hands were on his pockets, but he couldn’t stop pacing around the room. 

“Erh…He…He is this way.” The Archangel that had opened the door, Gabriel, spoke, standing in front of the only other door in the room. 

Mammon looked around. He could just go away, no need to talk to his father, go back to the house of lamentation and talk with his family about God and see if there was a way they could skip that stupid ball. If he crossed that door…will he be able to get out? What was his father planning? Raphael and Michael were standing beside the table, unlike other times, they were not defensive, they looked more curious than anything. If he tried to leave now, there was a chance they would attack him and bring him to God. Mammon sighed, he followed Gabriel into the room. 

Gabriel opened the door, revealing a completely dark room, only two armchairs, in one sat God, the first armchair (which back was facing the door) faced the other armchair, which was besides a fireplace. There was a quiet in the room that rubbed Mammon the wrong way. The moment he stepped into the room he felt chills run down his back, an infernal sensation covering every inch of his body. He felt like an animal being targeted by a hunter. His fight or flight instincts kicking in, leaning towards flying the fuck away from that place. 

“Ah, Mammon.” God spoke, without having turned around to face him. “Come on in, son. I was waiting for you.” Gods voice was low, slow, and raspy. Any sound that man made was enough to make Mammon prefer having Lucifer yell at him for hours. 

Mammon did what God said, the moment his entire body entered the room Gabriel closed the door. Listening it creak as it closed Mammon starred at the back of the head of his father. He stood there a couple of seconds. Whatever his father wanted, was now set in motion, there was no way Mammon would be able to leave that room without God letting him out. Slowly, he made his way to the other armchair, conveniently placed the furthest from the door. 

“Go on, sit down. There is no need to be nervous.” God had some type of glass on his hands, sipping whatever substance was in it while starring at the fireplace. Mammon did as he was told, not voluntarily, for some reason his body just did. 

“What do ya want?” Mammon asked, sharply, or at least that’s how he intended it to sound. 

“I was surprised.” God spoke. Ignoring completely Mammon’s question. “I was expecting you to jump at the opportunity to make some easy money.” 

Gods eyes never meet Mammon. His father had a blank expression, a face devoid of any emotion while the low light emanating from the fire hit his almost white eyes. It reminded Mammon of those scary movies he stayed late watching with Mc. Another long sip. Silence. The crackle of the fire and the sound of his own breathing was the only thing Mammon could hear. He stayed in his sit, completely still. From where Mammon was sitting, the light barely illuminated the door, but it was enough for him to know that the door was still there. Was his father taunting him by placing him there? 

“But you didn’t take. Not only that but you actively refused it. Wonder why.” This time Gods eyes meet Mammon’s, it was like starring into the void. His father looking nothing like a person and more and more like a porcelain doll. Silence. Slow breathing versus agitated one. Fire. “Care to explain?” Mammon could not tell if his father was staring at him or at something else. 

“I…erh…I don’t need to explain myself to ya!” Was all Mammon could say. He wanted to form a fist in his hand and slap it against one of the arms of the chair, but his body just wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Come now, I don’t have time for this kind of nonsense.” God sighed, he let his head rest on his hand, was the room getting darker? 

Mammon bite his tongue. There was a strange sensation running around him, he evaded Gods gaze, focusing on the door behind his father. 

“Fine, you can keep it a secret. I don’t mind.” God crossed his legs, another sip, more silence. “I been meaning to talk with you.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask to see me before?” Mammon blurted out. He was not planning on saying that at all, while part of him did thought that it was odd that his father wanted to talk to him 2 days away from the ball, that was not what he wanted to respond at all. 

“Oh? I guess you weren’t that important.” God sighed, looking bored, before shooting a grin at Mammon. “Why would you be?”

“Oi! Show me some damn respect. I’m no child you can talk to like that.” Mammon felt a rush of fury trough his whole body. Still, he maintained motionless in his sit, glaring at his father. 

His father was right in front of his face in the blink of an eye, starring at Mammon’s eyes with such an intense hatred it made him sweat. The man was merely inches apart and Mammon wanted to push him away but there was something that did not let him. He was petrified in place. Mammon felt himself shake to his core yet be perfectly still. Just like he appeared in front of him, God was now behind Mammon’s chair. Mammon could hear the breathing of his father right behind him, calm, collected, like he was having a conversation with an old friend and not with one of the sons he had hurt in such an intensity. 

In contrast with Mammon’s, who was accelerated, agitated. He was all alone in a room with his father, who knew what his father wanted and no one in the house of lamentation was awake at this hour to notice he was gone. God was a menace, to everyone in his family. The only reason why he agreed to meet God was because he wanted to help Lucifer somehow, and maybe finding out if their father was messing with their family would be a good start. 

“Respect? Haha, ahahaa, HAHAHAHAHAAHA” God laughed laud and hysterically. Shifting around the room at such a speed Mammon could barely keep up where his father was moment after moment. The laugh went from being a noise coming from a specific place to a reverberating noise coming from everywhere. At some point it all stopped. Once again, the only noise in the room became the crackling of the fire as Mammon sat perfectly still in that chair. He lost track of where his father was, but the sound of someone humming captured his attention. He glanced at his side, finally able to move a part of his body, to find his father, one arm leaned on the fireplace, eyes closed. Humming a lullaby of some kind. 

“Oh Mammon, you make me laugh. HAhaHa! Respect, oh my me. I didn’t know that becoming a demon gave someone a sense of humor.” 

“What is so funny about that, huh? I am The Great Mammon! You should show me some respect.” Mammon snarled, still facing in his father’s direction. 

“Oh please, you haven’t done anything to deserve anyone’s respect.” Mammon was going to protest, but he stopped when God started humming again. Suddenly, it clicked to him why the music was so familiar. 

“Lilith’s music box.” Mammon averted his gaze, starring at the floor. 

“Ah, you remember huh?” God chuckled. Mammon could hear God shifting. “The music box…its funny, it was the first thing that got destroyed during the war. Do you even know how Lilith got her hands on it?” Mammon didn’t respond. “Of course not, why would you?” God sighed; Mammon could hear his father shuffling around in the room.

Mammon had spent so many years trying to fight the memories of that time in the celestial realm. All those memories, from the moment he was born to the way his wings burned as he fell, were blurry and in a good day, nonexistent. Because he wanted to forget them. He was being forced to remember a time in which he was at his worst, in a sense. They were forced to be loyal and love their father, they were forced do whatever he said, it was a time in which they were mindless warriors who if they ever made a mistake his father could annihilate them. Perhaps that is why Belphegor and Lilith loved so much the human world, they were not forced to serve an egoist man. Perhaps that is why he always went against Lucifer’s orders…

They had lost so much at that war, but even so, they were so much better here in the Devildom. The only thing he wished they still had was their sister. His eyes tried to find his father. He needed to know where the man was, he was undoubtedly scared and the moments in where his father was hidden he wondered if he was going to do anything. He was in danger, he was scared, and for some reason he could not move at all. 

“Lilith found it on earth. It had been a gift from the man she fell in love with. How disgusting.” Mammon heard the noise of a glass shattering, the fire became more furious as it burned and the light it manned became brighter. He felt suffocated by the increasing heat on the room. “But it seems like she was not the only one in the family who found…humans endearing.” Mammon could see his father from the corner of his eye. His mind immediately connected the dots, his father was talking about Mc. “You and the rest of your family…you have become quite fond of that human.” There was disgust in Gods voice.

Mammon felt this wave of anger hit him; he felt his blood boil at the mere thought of God speaking with Mc. He was actively trying for his demon form to merge, but it wouldn’t. Why? He couldn’t understand what was happening, he never had any trouble going into his demon form, heck, sometimes he had trouble not being in his demon form. He glanced up, fire in his eyes, to be meet by his father’s icy gaze.

“Don’t ya dare touch ‘em!” Mammon screamed at his father, struggling to move, speak, or even think. His father laughed. Mammon was being faced by the person that scared him the most, and the man was in some threatening one of the persons who Mammon cared for the most. He would be shaking right now if he could. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare to do something like that. I’m not one to get my hands messy. No.” God was now right beside Mammon, a golden glow on his father’s eyes and terror in Mammon’s. “The truth is, that even if you are demons now, you were an angel once, which means that there is a part of you that still loves me, that still will do anything I say.” Mammon tried so hard to just turn around and hit his father, but he still couldn’t, and at this point he was sure it wasn’t because his body wouldn’t cooperate, but because his father was controlling him. 

He tried so hard to move but the most he could do was make the chair shake a little. His father had a satisfactory smile painted on his lips. His father muttered something, the fire extinguished, for a moment, Mammon could not see or hear anything. 

“Mammon?” What? How where they? What was Mc doing in there? 

“…Mc?” His voice was shaking.

“Attack them.” In the blink of an eye Mammon threw himself at where he assumed Mc was. The darkness in the room preventing him from seeing anything. He was running at full speed, demon form finally out and ready to attack Mc. He could hear Mc was in distress, asking him what he was doing and why he was acting this way. Mammon only snarled and growled at them as he threw one of the armchairs over because it was on his way.

He didn’t want to do this. His mind was screaming at him to stop whatever he was doing, to go against his father, to attack his father instead. But he couldn’t, there was adrenaline running trough his body and his mind went blank the moment he felt his claws dig into someone. Mc screamed. And his heart stopped, he was crying because he knew what was happening, but he couldn’t stop. The screams and cries of Mc mixed with them begging him to stop. The laugh of God coming from his own mind. Mc stopped struggling. And Mammon started to sob uncontrollably. 

The entire room was then bathed in a white light, Mammon looked up at first. Terror settling in as he saw the walls covered in blood. He glanced down. And all his world came falling apart. There, in the floor was Mc, covered in blood, mutilated, hurt, killed by his own hands. If he wasn’t already on the floor, Mammon would have fallen. He started crying even more, barely being able to breath trough the sobs as he hit the floor with his fist. He wanted to hold Mc’s hand, and he did. 

“Mc?” No response. “Mc, c’mon on! Don’t ya mess with me.” Mammon voice was quieter now, Mc’s body was covered in blood. His breathing stopped for a moment, as even more tears accumulated on his eyes. “Mc, please! Answer me! You human!” Mammon brought Mc’s hand close to his face. The usual warmth had vanished and was replaced by a stiff coldness as he held Mc’s blood covered hand on his face.

“My, there is no need to act like this. They are a simple human.” Mammon had only hurt like this once. “I’m surprised you couldn’t tell that was an illusion. Well, its you after all. Why would I surprised that you couldn’t tell the simplest of things?” Mammon looked at his father with red eyes. 

“That…that wasn’t really…Mc?” God laughed. 

“Of course not. That was… why don’t we call it, a warning?” God kneeled, starring at Mammon right in the eyes. 

“I still own you.”

God spoke slow, putting emphasis in his every word. 

“No matter what you do, or how much you think you have changed, you and all the others still are just my little puppets. And just like you hurt that precious human of yours without even having a second to question my will, I can make you do the same for the others in your family.” God stood up, tall, mighty, Mammon had to look up in order to see his father. “You are nothing. No one. You only have meaning if I decided you have one.” Mammon felt himself being forced to bow for his father. 

Mammon was being humiliated, reduced to only his father’s servant, but he didn’t care about that. He only cared about the scent of blood in his body and the memories of how he had killed Mc. He wasn’t aware of how long his father forced him to bow. But it was long enough for Mammon to lose sense of himself for a moment. When he was able to get up, his father placed a hand on his back. Normally Mammon would slap it away but now…he was in a dream state. Barely even aware of what was happening around him. They were in front of the door, God had placed his hand on the knob and was about to open it, but he turned to Mammon. A smile on his lips. 

“You know…its going to be a shame when you tell Lucifer about this. I mean, how disappointed in you do you think he would be? You were right here, knowing damn well what I was doing…yet you were weak and couldn’t even go against me. My, and you pride yourself in being the second eldest.” Mammon didn’t say anything. Instead, when his father opened the door, Mammon only kept walking. 

The archangels immediately jumped into position when they saw the door being opened. They were ready to fight but the moment their eyes fell into the demon, covered in blood, and with a broken, lost look on his face, they leaved him alone. Gabriel opened the door for the demon, and when Mammon was about to leave, his father spoke again. The moment God spoke, Mammon stopped in his tracks. Like a trained dog to his owner.

“Oh, I almost forgot, thank you for delivering what I asked for. Even without knowing you still do what I told you. That’s a good boy.” Mammon flinched, his wings hanged low, the moment he stepped out of that room he was transported to his own. He didn’t question it. He just sat in bed, being plagued by guilt and by Mc’s face. And he cried, he cried all night until he had no tears left to cry. Two more days, and God will finally leave. But his absence will not be enough for any of the brothers to feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight! Here is Mammons one! I honestly had a lot of trouble coming up with this one, but not nearly as much as the following chapters-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, some cussing

Mc found themselves up in the human world. They stood right across from a coffee. The place looked like something that one would visit in France, some tables right at the side of the street with the shining sun looming over their head. The noise of the cars becoming overwhelming as they tried to figure out what was happening. One moment they were at the Devildom, the next here they were. Feeling the shining sun in forever. People were walking all around them. And although they should be overwhelmed with happiness being back at their world, it was all far too strange. 

Before they could even move from their spot. They closed their eyes taking a deep breath. It was different than what they had grown used to. Upon opening their eyes, they found themselves sitting in one of the tables, which had a small paper with their name and another name. Mc didn’t recognize it, but the name brought upon them comfort and warm. Like the name of the person one loves would, it rolled on their tongue like a name meant to bring peace. Mc looked up from the paper and right across the small table, there sat God. 

“Mc.” Was all he said with a curious smile on his lips. Eyes so white it made Mc uneasy. God starred down at Mc, the being seemed quite unbothered. For him, it might be just like meeting with an old friend to catch up. But for Mc, well, they were being faced by the known creator of all. Knowing damn well what he had done to his own daughter. Mc sat there, mouth slightly agape, hands shaking ever so slightly. 

“God?” Was all they could muster. God laughed. 

“There is no need for such formalities here, we do not want any other human to hear us, do we?” God slightly looked around, and upon further inspection, Mc noticed some people starring at them. Perhaps it was because of the almost 9 feet man that sat there unbothered, or perhaps it was that since they had arrived there everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. Almost like they knew they were being watched. 

“What…what should I c-call you?” Mc spoke softly, still not over their initial shock. 

“Whatever you would like. I go many names after all.” God started to stir his coffee with s mall spoon. Had he always had that coffee there? “The Africans call me something, the Asians another, the old native had me many names. You may know me as Zeus based on the Greeks, Brahma based on the Indians, The Nordic used to call me Odin. Some gave me other attributes, some divided me, some unified me.” For a moment he stopped, and even with all the people walking around, all Mc could hear was the sound of Gods voice and the spoon clicking against the cup. He sighed, before smiling again at Mc, cup now close to his lips. 

“I…uh, what?” Mc was confused, they looked at God once again. They could swear the being had just rolled their eyes. 

“If it makes you comfortable, you call me-”

¨What are we doing here?” Mc finally managed to ask. Eyes locking with Gods. 

“I figured you would like to visit your own world. After all, you have been stuck in that wretched place far too long.” Mc thought for a moment about Gods choice of words. He had referred to the Devildom as a “wretched place”. It made Mc wonder why the being would even consider an alliance between the realms if that is how he saw the place. 

“I…guess so but…uh- wouldn’t people be suspicious of seeing you here? I mean…” Mc looked down for a moment. “You kind of standout…a little.” Mc’s voice was soft and trembling a little. They were nervous about this whole interaction. God only sighed, putting a hand on his temples. 

“Please, you actually believe any of those humans are smart enough to know I’m not like them?” 

“I…guess not.” God looked at Mc, a blank expression in his face before smiling, barely. 

“Besides.” He looked around. “It has been years since I last saw this world or any human, besides yourself. I was curious to see what had happen to it.” Mc would have expected to find a longing expression in Gods face. The expression of a father who was watching as his child’s accomplished their dreams but remembered them as little kids. Perhaps a nostalgic yet proud look. But no. The man had an expression between disgusted and no emotion at all. 

“Wait- any human? Weren’t there human exchange students in the Celestial Realm?” God seemed uninterested in this conversation. Only half committing to answering. 

“Ah, yes. Them.” God grunted, he seemed mildly annoyed at the mention of the humans. “I stayed out of their way. I figured they would not need to know me, in order to their year to be productive.” If there was a way to measure Gods annoyance level, Mc would be too afraid to use it because they were certain the seeing would be close to a hundred. If the way he was gripping the sides of the table was anything to go by, that was. 

Mc opted to stay silent. Their eyes scanning the place the were currently in. Mc was trying to figure where exactly they were. The sign of the place was no indication, since the letters were unreadable. Mc wondered if that was the owner’s fault or Gods, preventing them from knowing where they were so they wouldn’t run away or something. With every minute that passed Mc noticed the same people walking the same steps. The same lady walking her dog, the same man still smoking his cigarette. The delicate orange glow as the sunset fell upon them. 

Wait, sunset? When they started this conversation, it was still the middle of the day. Why had the sun set so quickly? Mc’s eyes fell on God, the being had his eyes stuck on Mc’s every move. It made them feel this nervous vibe set in the air. 

“Why am I here?” God placed his elbows on the table, leaning in, head resting in his palms as he watched Mc very intently. 

“Straight to business? Not even hoping for me to answer some questions that your kind would kill to have the answers to?” God starred at Mc in the eyes. Of course Mc was curious, there were thousands of burning questions in their mind, ever since Mc saw the man for the first time they had been more aware of the world around them and the life they were leading. It was a weird sensation. Mc had the answer to a question millions of peoples asked themselves. Is God real? They knew that answer. Not only did they know that, but they also knew what a terrible father the man was. “All in due time, deary. No need to hurry this encounter. After all, we are having such a great time.” 

“Answer my question.” Mc spoke firmly. Even if the being that sat across the table was God, they were not interested in playing his games. They wanted to know what was happening. Gods expression shifted. Their chill demeanor suddenly gave off this weird vibe as he starred fire into Mc’s soul. 

“Tone, child.” His voice was stern. Almost as that of a father punishing his own child for misbehaving. He scoffed, looking mildly annoyed. “You humans are so troublesome. I once considered destroying the whole place. Just as I created all of it, I could have turned it into cosmic dust or something with more use. But I opted to just stop intervening. And look how well that turned out? I literally had to do nothing, and this place is close to extinction.” 

Flashes of destruction became present in Mc’s mind. Volcanic eruptions, contamination, wars, death, blood, fire. All the images ran through Mc’s mind almost as if they were present in the moment. Like they were standing right there, as it all happened. Mc’s heartbeat was accelerated once the images stopped. 

“You have no idea, absolutely NONE about how much I enjoy hearing your pathetic selves cry for help.” God laughed, loudly. “The moment they know they have lost everything, and they cry for forgiveness. They call for ME! HAHA! Like I give a FUCK about them.” God kept laughing. The people around starring at the table as Mc’s hand were shaking. They wanted to be back at the devildom, now. “Humans, haha, what a joke. But sure, lets talk about why you are here. You see, human, I need you to do something for me.” 

“What? Do…something for you?” 

“Yes, yes. You see, the ball is tomorrow.” God reclined back into his chair. Taking the characteristically uncaring mannerism Mc had associated with the being to another level. “I want to talk to Mammon there. Think you could give him a heads up?” 

“Mammon?” God nodded. “What do you want with him?” Mc blurted out. 

“As I said, I just want to have a little chat with him. But since he is always with the others it will be practically impossible for me to reach him. Think you could do that?” Mc did not need to think about it, before their mind even processed why God might want to talk with Mammon words had already left their lips. 

“No.” 

“N…no?” 

“I will not help you traumatize another member of this family. You already hurt Beelzebulb and Satan by just talking to them.” Mc had a fire on their eyes. The fact that God thought Mc would help him get close to hurt someone they cared about was outstanding. 

“Is that so?” God sighed. “I was hoping you would be more…understanding. But I guess I’ll just have to find a way to reach Mammon tomorrow at the ball, on my own.” God stood up, looming over Mc as menacingly as possible.

“Don’t you dare get close to him.” Mc slammed their hands on the table. Making the cups in it fall over. “I will not let you hurt him.” God turned around; a smile Mc was not able to see plastered on his lips. He had done it. He had planted the seed of worry on Mc’s mind.

“It pains me to know you think I would never do anything to hurt my own son.” God sighed, or more like faked sighing. That much was evident to mc. “But at least now I know something.” He turned around, and all the bravery Mc had felt a second before while they were defending the people they loved so much came crashing at the hate in Gods face. 

Mc had seen that look before. They had seen it on Belphegors face after he had been freed from the attic, Mc had seen that same look on Lucifers eyes when the man found out Mc knew about the seventh brother. The difference? Even if it was dumb, Mc trusted those two demons. Even if they had tried to hurt them, they trusted the others will help. But here? Mc was alone, none of the demons were here to help them. They were powerless daring the possibly most powerful creature in the universe. But after the initial shock Mc recovered their composure. They were defending the people they considered now as family. And no amount of threats would make them back down. 

“And what is that?” Mc asked, the same furious tone as Gods. 

“Now I know where your loyalty lies.” Mc blinked, right in front of them was a mirror, their reflection starring right back at them. They looked around, recognition filling their worried heart s they let out a long sigh. 

“I’m back.” Mc spoke, with a hand over their chest, feeling themselves breath. That had been stressful. But now, now all they cared about was keeping the demons they cared so much about safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine its a...bit different. In this God talks to Mc and stuff that i felt needed to be addressed before the next chapter so here y'all go! Next chapter is a big update lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, some cussing, pain, mentions of blood.

White room, big mirror, a perfection that made a smile plaster across his lips. Big, white wings, feathers slightly brushing his forearm as he admired the robes his father had just gifted him. He smiled, he passed a hand trough his hair as he looked at himself, it was odd. He looked… different somehow, yet it was his same face. He looked around the room, the bed had been placed there for thousands of years, yet the placement felt…off. The whole room did, but it was the same, it was exactly like it should be. 

“Are you done?” The voice made him jump a little, he wasn’t expecting anyone to come in his room, but he probably had missed the knocking sounds. He stared at the person standing right in front of him. An overwhelming sense of happiness took hold of him, a wide smiled that matched the one of the other angels across the room. 

“C’mon here.” He spoke softly, they rolled their eyes before stepping closer and hugging them. It felt like a hug someone will give a person they haven’t seen in years, filled with love, emotion, and at some point, even a few tears. 

“Asmodeus…”, he smiled and pulled away before, with his hands placed on their shoulders as he. The other person cleaned a few tears from his face before giving them a kiss on the cheek. “We need to go, father awaits.” He nodded and they both left the room. Asmodeus turned slightly to close the door, and as his eyes glanced inside, in the mirror, he saw wings, black wings and black clothes. But as he closed and opened his eyes once again, the sight was gone. He ignored it and closed the door, but it had left a sour taste in his mouth. 

He walked the familiar corridors of the place, feeling lost in a place which he should know like thee palm of his hand. He had to stop several times to look at the other angels and at the place. They were chatting and doing their duties, some greeted them by their official titles while others were more friendly. Finally, they reached a room, it had a big door with designs embed with power and innocence. Asmodeus opened the door but instead of the usual room, he found within a type of council room. There were seven thrones like chairs in line, with animals embed on their back, his eyes fell on one with a scorpion, then one of a unicorn. His eyes then fell on the chair where he assumed the chief would sit. The room felt familiar, more so than his own room. 

“Asmodeus?” He shifted his focus and saw Lucifer’s face, eyes widening at the lack of 2 wings, instead of his usual six white wings he had four black wings, Lucifer had a gem in his forehead and at the top of his head…horns. “Asmodeus!” He blinked and the image shifted, now the lucifer in front of him was…normal? The six wings and the armor, and the crown…not horns…crown. “What is up with him?” Lucifer asked to a person besides him. Asmodeus looked in that direction to find…no on. There was no one there. 

“Lucifer, who are you talking to?” 

“What do you mean who am I talking to, I’m obviously addressing Lilith.” 

“Lucifer but Lilith is-”

“He has been acting strange since we left his room.” Lilith voice came was heard. And for some reason Asmodeus felt his heart been tugged on. 

He looked at his sister…yes. Yeah, she had fetched him from his room. He had taken too long changing and Lilith…Lilith…she had…been instructed to come and get him. 

Asmodeus looked at the room again. In it there was his family waiting for them to get placed. There were nine seats. One for each one of them. Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Belphegor, and him. Wait…that left two seats available. He counted again, yeah, there were nine sits and only seven of them. Asmodeus walked to one of the sits, unfamiliar, strange, he placed a hand on top of it.

“Who is the other sit for?” he asked the others, who were already sited. 

“That’s for Father.” Said Mammon like it was the most obvious thing. 

“No, I mean the other sit-” Asmodeus looked down, to find nothing there. The ninth chair had disappeared, Asmodeus made a double take around the room. There were only eight chairs then why…why had he seen another chair. 

“Ah, I’m glad to see everyone is already on their places.” Came a voice from the door, Asmodeus looked back to see his father, an overwhelming sense of fear started to build up inside of him as he felt his heartbeat become faster. Though, something his father had said called his attention he looked upfront, he was at the same level as the others who were sitting down even tough, he did not remember having sat. Lilith shot him a weird look. 

His father sat beside Lucifer and Mammon and commenced the meeting, the entire meeting fell onto Asmodeus deaf ears. Nothing registered, his mind was elsewhere. For some reason he could not stop thinking about that room he had seen, the ninth chair, Lucifer in that weird form and the black wings that had been reflected on his mirror. And how Lilith was not there…before he could zone back in, the meeting was already over and his family was leaving the room, Asmodeus was about to do the same but his father called. 

“May I have a word with you?” Asmodeus flinched at the sudden weight on his shoulder, but turned around, facing the icy glare of his father. 

“Yes, Father?” Asmodeus said, as quietly as possible as not to upset his father.

The man was known to have a short temperament and Asmodeus did not feel like testing his fathers limit. The last time one of them had upset their father it had been Leviathan and the poor older brother was left with a couple bruises around his body. It had hurt all of them, knowing that their Father would hurt someone he claimed o love, but it was understandable, it was to teach him the rules and to make sure he was respectful. His father was a strict man…but he loved them…he would not dare do something that would harm them badly…yet…this thought made Asmodeus stomach turn upside down. 

“It came to my attention that you were not paying attention to this meeting.” His father’s tone was low yet commanding. Asmodeus almost looked into God’s eyes, but he remembers the last time that had happened. It had left a bruise on his right cheek, that instance had introduced him to the humans make up…so he had his father to thank for that. Right? “Was it…uninteresting to you?”

Asmodeus flinched at the way his father’s grip tighten on his shoulders. He felt fear run trough his entire body, the air leaving his lungs as he lost control. He felt fire incinerate his body, burning his skin and his wings, the hot air being contracted by the cold air as he fell, fell, fell…fell. It stung like hell and he couldn’t cry, because any tear that tried to leave was immediately vaporized by the fire, his senses were overpowered by the bare stink that was his burning flesh, it hurt, and he couldn’t scream. And no matter how much he wanted to cry or scream or beg the fire would not let him, because any time he opened his mouth it would go into his throat. 

“Answer me!” His fathers scream shook him out of his agonizing state. Asmodeus felt dizzy, but he was able to look at his hands and see that nothing had happened at all. There was no fire, he wasn’t burning, he was okay…wait…no…he wasn’t. His father was growing increasingly angry and impatient. “What is with you today?” 

His father asked but he didn’t care about whatever answer Asmodeus had to give. Instead, his father walking to the now only chair in he room, which was uncharacteristically darker colored, his father sat down on it, and for a moment, the man who was meant to be the image of caring and love, turned into this figure full of hate and boredom. There were layers of darkness covering his fathers gaze and the shadows that had bathed his father made it look like the man had horns, it made him think back to that image of Lucifer, but this time it wasn’t the only one he saw. He saw all of them with horns, he saw himself in horns, he saw an unfamiliar blond person which he felt like he should know with horns as well…but not Lilith. Asmodeus felt himself start to shake out of fear. 

“Do you know why I created you the way I did?” Asmodeus shook his head, still not looking at his father. “The jewel of the Celestial Realm, my, quite a name they have given you.” Chuckles, dangerous, dry chuckles. “I put everything good and at some extent, everything beautiful and pure in you. You are meant to be the embodiment of purity and beauty.” Asmodeus looked up at his father, not meeting his eyes quite yet. “Yet…somehow…you managed to disappoint me. You are meant to be a light that brings peace and calm people, Asmodeus. So bright that they lose all desire to fight and we can take control, yet you…don’t seem to use it as it is intended. 

His father got up from the throne, but the shadows seemed to follow him everywhere. His father stood right in front of Asmodeus, with the small angel too afraid to look at his father in the eyes. He felt a sudden contact in his cheek followed by pain. Asmodeus put a hand over his cheek as he accidentally looked at his father eyes. Fear settling even more. His father sighed and hugged Asmodeus. This was his father…so why did he felt like he was being held by a person that had kidnapped him? 

“I hate hurting you, any of you. So please…pay attention. And do what you are supposed to.” God waved a hand, before getting back to his throne, Asmodeus was quick to dab a tear that fell. 

Asmodeus left the room, feeling everything but safe in the moment, he felt like he was being hunted down, observed by everything and everyone, his heart racing with the words of his father still fresh in his mind. All he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat become increasingly rapid, his chest starting to hurt as he moved along the unfamiliar corridors, at some point he heard footsteps behind him which prompted him to start running. Asmodeus ran like never, what were busy corridors full of angels became empty as he advanced and entered an alley. He was trapped, the footsteps came to a halt. He turned around slowly, not knowing what to expect, but as he did, within him, there was something screaming. 

Once he turned around, he was meet by himself…white wings and white robes, but it wasn’t a mirror. Asmodeus stared at the thing in front of him, which looked at him horrified, this made Asmo become aware of the sudden weight shift on his back. He looked down at his clothes own clothes, only to be meet by a sight he was not expecting. His clothes were black…and they weren’t quite his clothes, they weren’t his robes, they were weird clothes that Asmodeus had never seen before and…and that for some reason they felt like they belonged to him. They felt like they were his own, like the robes had been a type of disguise while this was who he really was. He felt the different wings brush slightly against his back, and he smiled. For some reason…this felt right… 

He heard a voice. A voice familiar yet he could swear no angel had that voice. There was a door. Behind the door was the voice, Asmodeus wasn’t sure how he knew but he knew. He walked slowly to the door, it was different from those of the Celestial Realm, he placed a hand. It didn’t feel wrong…it felt inviting, like he was meant to open the door. Like whatever it was, it was his, Asmodeus put his hand in the unfamiliar knob, it fit in his palm like something you have touched millions of times does. He entered the room and was immediately met by a familiar yet alarming sight. 

It was his room. No…not it wasn’t…but why did it feel so…familiar so…homelike. There some beautiful dark purple curtains that contrasted the pastel blue ones from the room he had been in just before the meeting. There were some flowers and a mirror. A mirror in which Asmodeus hesitated to investigate. But he did, and when he saw himself, he felt warm all over…and somehow happy. He had horns, which he touched slowly, he felt his fingers run trough his horns and a small smile appeared in his lips. His clothes…there was kind of a like a brooch in his shirt. It was big, it was gold and it was a scorpion. The scorpion held a heart and was surrounded by flowers. But he couldn’t get his eyes away from the scorpion, he thought back at that image o the eight thrones like chairs. The one with the scorpion was where his mind first went. 

“Asmo, I’m coming in.” Said a familiar yet unplaceable voice, which made Asmo turn around to look at the door. 

From it, a taller blond guy walked through. No, not a guy. A demon. Asmodeus immediately knew the person standing in front of him was a demon. He couldn’t understand how he knew that, he just did; Asmodeus had always been thought demons were bad and needed to be eliminated but for some reason…as he looked at the demon…all he could think was about how much pain he was, and how he just wanted to give him a hug, not only him but his whole family…because they were in pain…

How did he know this? Why was he thinking that? His thoughts were spiraling out of control, going back to his father, not the caring father was thought to believe in but that somber and dark creature that sat menacingly in his throne while he ravishes in others pains, he thought of the man that had hurt his family and all of this felt wrong. The white wings, the robes, Lilith…Lilith…she…why did she feel wrong? Why was her presence wrong in this place? The world around him shifted and spun, Asmodeus falling on his knees in less than a second by the way his entire body contorted in pain. 

Lilith stood in front of him. Her smile bright as ever, the smell of flowers everywhere, a peace that felt wrong latching into his heart. She stared at him, but within her eyes Asmodeus saw that there was lacking something he had seen the blond guy had. There was a spark, a fire that screamed I exist that Lilith didn’t have. Did she have it before? It didn’t matter, because for some reason, Asmodeus was now standing a couple of feet away on a cliff, looking over one of the most beautiful views he had ever seen. They stood in silence, he feared speaking, scared that his throat would hurt as much as it did when he thought he was on fire. 

He watched as Lucifer, in demon form, walking inside his room and told them to get going. He heard Satan, yes, Satan tell him to get going already with a bored expression. Before his very eye’s flashes of his family and their demon forms presented. He stood in silence, aware of Lilith’s presence beside him, but he wasn’t sure where he was. His heart racing, then…it all came into a halt. Asmodeus could feel the tears come down his eyes. 

When he fell, the fire had burned him, not only externally but internally, it had taken everything that Asmodeus ever was and had made him start a new with a new face and a new personality. He was no longer the picture-perfect angel his father made him out to be. He was no longer the embodiment of purity and innocence, pure beauty and no other purpose than the rough jewel his father wanted him to be. No, he had suffered, he had cried, and he had changed in every way possible. The only constant…had been his family. They had been there for him trough so much. He looked over at the view, it had changed from the celestial realm to the devildom. Asmodeus smiled. 

“We miss you.” He spoke, as softly as he could. He didn’t look at his sister, she stood beside him, taking his hand and making sure he didn’t let go of her. 

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” She said, in a playful tone, this shattered Asmodeus heart. 

“No, you haven’t.” Asmodeus touched his heart, but slowly let go of his sister hand. 

He loved her. They all did, even Satan who had never meet her. But she represented something none of them wanted to go back to. She had died…and no matter how much they loved her they couldn’t change that. They needed to accept it. They had spent so much time dueling on what had happened before they hadn’t even thought on what was happening now. Asmodeus put his hand on his chest, before looking at Lilith briefly, she was beautiful. She was his little sister; he would never forget her. But…perhaps it was time for him…for all of them to let go of the past…and honor their sister by finally being happy on their new home. Lilith looked at him sadly, almost as if she knew the conclusion he had made. But she only nodded. 

“I love you.” He said, before taking a few steps back, he found himself standing right beside Satan. If Lilith represented all they had lost in the Celestial Realm, then Satan represented all they had gained in the devildom. Satan wasn’t meant to be treated as a replacement of Lilith, no…he represented new beginnings…new opportunities. He held his nephews’ hand, eyes falling on the brothers on left before looking at the ones in the right, where even Mc was there. 

He felt fulfillment and love… but of course those things couldn’t last. God would not allow them to start. Asmodeus fell to his knees, forehead touching the ground as he fought for air to go into his lungs. He felt that same infernal, burning sensation he had felt before, even the wind had come back and even with it he was having a hard time breathing, his memories to that time back in the celestial realm overpowered his mind. He felt such emptiness, sorrow, and hate in his heart. Choking back sobs as he felt himself fall, eyes squeezed shot as screams of pain left his throat burning. His entire body was shaking, and he could see the world around him crumble as he fell. He fell. 

The moment he opened his eyes, he was back at the devildom. He identified his surroundings as the Demons Lord Castle. He remembered getting ready that morning, helping his siblings and his nephew get ready because they were too dejected to do anything. He remembers the state his family was in, the way they were all in pain and how sad they all looked. He remembered the powerless stare of Lucifer when he saw their father arrive at the ball. He remembered the way Beelzebub lowered his head, Satan clenched his hands, Belphegor held on to a bracelet, the way Leviathan flinched and how Mammon moved as far away as he could from Mc, who was eying Mammon as he did so. Lucifer instinctively moved and made sure to be the one up front. Asmodeus memories played that moment in which his father made eye contact with him and then…

“My, and here I was thinking that perhaps there was still something of what I gave you left.” 

He looked up; eyes barely open as the pain he felt before kept going. His hands grasped the grass as silent tears left his eyes, Asmodeus would be screaming right now. But he couldn’t, he could not open his mouth, he was clenching his teeth with all his might as the pain kept going. Asmodeous had only once felt that pain. The pain of burning flesh and like his wings were getting detached. It had been the worst pain he had ever felt and now…now it was back except twice as bad to the point where Asmodeus thought he might pass out. But he wouldn’t…he knew that no matter in how much pain he was, his father would not let him off that easily. 

“Get up.” 

His body obeyed, even if he didn’t want to, even if he simply couldn’t, his body did what his father told him. Asmodeus stood, small compared to his father, as straight as he could while his body basically broke under his skin. He looked at his father, his blurry vision barely focusing on anything. He was sure he was going to end up falling to the ground at any moment put his father put a hand on his shoulder. Causing Asmodeus to bite his tongue in pain. 

“What a disappointment, I really thought you would want to go back to your former glory”, God sighed. “That perhaps, you would still value the true beauty of who you used to be and not remember. But you have become beyond corrupted, all the others have at least one quality intact that I gave them…but you…you truly became something monstrous.” God laughed, a hand on Asmodeus cheek as the demon tried so hard to fight the pain. 

“Le-Leave…ahg, leave me-…aLonE!” Asmodeus voice broke as he tried to say those words. 

He thought back at who he used to be in the celestial realm and who he was now, in the devildom. He remembers hating his own skin when they first arrived, he remembered the nastiness and the cruelty of his own skin and how, at night, he wished for death. He had tried so hard to be a fraction of what he used to be. At some point he didn’t see any meaning in it anymore. No matter how much he tried to be that person again, even if his outer appearance reflected it, he could not fill that void that was taken from him the moment he fell. At some point…he forgot who he used to be and became Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, and he liked it.

“Leave you…alone?” His father started to laugh as his grip on Asmodeus shoulder tightened. Then, just as his laugh had started, it had died. God locked eyes with Asmodeus, and in that mere second…Asmodeus felt the same fear he had felt so many times in heaven. “You. Pathetic. Weak. Rat.” God kicked Asmodeus which made the demon fall on the gross. He fell on his back, an oh did it hurt. He felt all the air leave his body momentarily as this ringing out deafened him. He tried to get up, but God kicked him again. Asmodeus hated how weak he was…he wishes he could so something…but he was weak… 

His father sighed, he once again commanded Asmodeus to get up, which the demon did. He looked at his father, entire body throbbing with pain. He would run away from God if it wasn’t for the fact that he could not move at all. He felt God’s hand cup his face. He sucked in a breath. Asmodeus knew about fear…but being so close to his father after all those years…he was horrified and all he wanted was to open his eyes and find out this was all a nightmare. God sighed, caressing Asmodeus cheek, the same ones he had some many times slapped so hard it had left bruises.

“What a waste. I should have killed you when I had the opportunity. At least that way the memory of your beauty would not have been tainted with the sin you have become…well…its never too late.” Gods eyes glowed golden, and in hat moment Asmodeus fell onto the ground, he could feel his entire body being ripped apart but when he looked at himself nothing was happening. He could swear he was covered in his own blood as screams were choked back by an invisible arm that that covered his mouth. Was his father really going to kill him? 

Would that be that surprising? He killed Lilith while she was still an angel, what prevented him from killing Asmodeus when he was a demon? His father never cared for any of them, he didn’t love them. He knew this, they all did. Yet they had stayed by his side because he was their father and what had that brought them? Pain, and death. 

“Please! Stop it!” Asmodeus was able to choke out a beg, it hurt. It hurt so bad and he wanted it to stop, his entire body contorted in pain as now screams were audible. He heard his own sobs. 

“No one is going to help you, Asmodeus. Just like none of you could help Lilith, they won’t be able to help you.” 

“F-ather…Father…p-ple-please!” Asmodeus screamed. Did no one really hear him? His screams were loud enough, someone should be able to hear him…he was in so much pain…his father was only one that was capable of stopping this pain. His mind was blanking out as his desire for all to stop crowded his judgement. “I’ll do anything!” Asmodeus begged. That was one of the few words he had been able to say clearly, yet it had burned his throat so bad. 

“Will you, now?” His father mocked, getting to eye level with the demon who once was his kid. God pulled Asmodeus hair, making him look at his father in the eyes. 

“YES!” He screamed. “ANythinG!” 

“HAHA! Very well…since you asked so kindly.” 

Immediate regret filled Asmodeus. His father was planning something. And he had fallen right into his trap, like the weak demon he was. His father’s eyes turned gold once more, starring right into Asmodeus eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. His father’s eyes ceased glowing, and Asmodeus thought the pain would die…he was extremely foolish. The pain came back with the force and hatred and vengeance that his dad wanted to inflict on them. He could not open his eyes, he could not stop screaming, he felt his heartbeat sky rocket as his entire body collapsed in its own. 

“Take this…as you…being reborn.” God spoke, and then entered the castle. Leaving Asmodeus wallowing in pain for what felt like an eternity. And then…then silence…silence and calm and…and wings brushing against his forearm and he stood slowly. 

Lucifer had finished talking with Diavolo and made his way to where his family had been standing. He saw their state and sighed. ‘Just a couple more hours’, he thought to himself. Mc stood beside him with a strange expression that Lucifer assumed was worry. 

“Lucifer…I haven’t seen Asmodeus in a while.” 

Those words made Lucifer’s heart stop. He frenetically looked around the room in search for his brother. His eyes couldn’t locate the brother as his heart ached. Where was he? Lucifer looked at the people dancing in hopes of locating his brothers, but as he turned around, the face that he saw was an unwelcome one. Standing a few feet in front of him, was God. He had a satisfied grin in his face. 

“Lucifer, pleasure finally seeing you.” Lucifer eyed his father. Before turning to Mc. 

“Go and tell the others. Try and find him. I’ll go help soon.” Mc nodded not before glaring at God. Lucifer found this off, but he didn’t care for that now. “What do you want?” Lucifer asked sharply. 

“Not much. I just thought I’d say how…impressed I am.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. He did not have time for this hit. He turned around to leave but something his father said stopped him. “Really, after what happened with Lilith, I expected you to care for your family. But it seems like you became even more neglectful.” This made Lucifer’s blood boil as he turned around to face his father. “I mean, considering everything that you guys claimed to “have gone through” I would never expect for one of you to want to come back to me.” Lucifer growled, fear starting to make its way into his heart. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Just look around you, Lucifer. Not only that but your so called “family”, look at them…you claim to be the head of this family yet one by one…I got into their pathetic little heads…and now…yeah…I wouldn’t call this a family at all.” 

Lucifer turned around, he looked over his family. Their expression, their postures, their tired eyes and the way they were so…scared…and sad… Lucifer had allowed this. He had allowed God to get close to his family. He had been foolish and an idiot who thought his family would be save but once again he had not been able to help them. Once again, his family had suffered because he hadn’t protected them like he should. His blood boiled as he thought of what his father had done to his family. He looked at his son and at his brothers, he even looked at mc… Ire fueling him, his mind not thinking at all. Lucifer felt his demon form come out as he turned around and tried to hit God in the face. 

His punch was stopped. The room fell silent. He gasped and felt his heart being torn out as tears started to form. 

Wings, white wings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, some cussing, pain, mentions of blood.

“A-…Asmodeus…?” Lucifer called in the weakest voice ever. He watched in shock as Asmodeous stood between him and God. He should be happy at seeing his little brother but this…no…what was in front of him was not his little brother. Was not the Asmodeus that was always brightly smiling and basically shining with excitement. Asmodeous eyes were entirely white, but you could tell he had been crying for a long time. Asmodeus had blocked Lucifer’s punch and was still holding it, both of their hands shaking by the force. Shock having made Lucifer’s demon form retreat, but an even deeper hate started to appear as he looked at his father. 

“Brother” Asmodeus said in what was quite not his voice. It was layered and in it one could hear Gods as well. His voice was raspy, as that of a person who had been screaming for hours on end would sound. 

“What have you done to him?” Lucifer spitted venom and hate towards his father as his eyes took in Asmodeous old angel form. Disgust and fear settled in. The entire room was silent, the music had stopped and now people were starring at them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Solomon, Mc, and some of his brothers, he knew the others were behind him. He could also see Diavolo and Barbatos making their way to where they stood. Behind God, the archangels, Luke and Simeon looked upon the scene. The latter two looked in fear and worry while the archangels just looked confused. 

“Me? Oh, it pains me that you think I had a hand on this.” God feigned innocence before seeing that Lucifer was not buying it and smiling. “Really, it was all Asmodeus, he practically begged me to get rid of his pain. Seems like you haven’t been paying any attention to your family.” God grinned. Lucifer felt his rage grow more. Unaware that he was just feeding into God’s plans he retaliated. 

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!”

“Really? Are you that oblivious?” God laughed, loud, sarcastic. His eyes darted where Barbatos and Diavolo were, they were getting closer. “Asmodeus has been living in pain…of who he is…of what he lost…tonight…he begged me to take all that pain away. But of course, you would not know anything about this…I mean, you don’t even know that I went to the house of lamentation.” 

Lucifer froze, his blood ran cold as he strained up. He looked back at his family, at his brothers, at his own son, at the human he had grown so fond of. He saw clearer than ever the pain that tainted their souls. He knew they were all affected by God’s presence…but the fact that God had been close to his family… He looked at them and felt tears, he looked at Asmodeus… How had he been so blind to his family’s pain that he had allowed something like this to happen? He locked eyes with Diavolo, seeing the determination on the prince eyes to put a stop to this. But God was not done quite yet. He turned around momentarily, locking eyes with his followers, with his servants. 

“You five”, he spoke loud enough for them to hear, all straightening up beyond believe, the fear within Simeon and Luke grew, unaware of what their father planned for their friends. “Hold them off.” Before anyone could react the 7 demons and a human were entirely consumed by darkness. No one could see a thing for a few seconds, and then a blinding white light came in. 

They were no longer at Diavolo’s castle. They were in a cold and white space. No walls, no doors, no ceiling or floor, it was like they were literally standing on nothing. But that didn’t matter, not to Lucifer, all he wanted was for Asmodeus to be okay, for his family to be okay. The words of God resonated in his mind. He had not only had the decency from getting close to his family, but the man had also entered his home. They were not even safe there. 

“It’s truly a…who am I kidding? The place is atrocious. At least I got a nice chat with Beelzebub.” God looked directly at Beel, who felt smaller than ever under his father’s gaze. The demon was not processing entirely what was happening. The moment he had seen Asmodeus like that, all the pain of when Lilith died came rushing back and the fear of losing someone else had him petrified. He had left God in on their home. And now he had been unable to protect someone in his family and Asmodeus had retracted back to his angel form and Lucifer seemed pissed and it was all his fault…this was his fault…

Beel made eye contact with Lucifer, his older brother looked at him, not with hate like Beel expected, but with sadness and worry as he realized that Beel and God had been completely alone. Beel felt even worse, not only had they lost Lilith because of him, Asmodeus was now in that state and Lucifer was being shown all the ways he had “failed” in protecting them and Beel was angry. He was angry at having lost people he cared about. He had let Lilith die, but if there was a way to get Asmo back and protect the rest of his family he would. Demon form took over as his anger seethed out of him, he watched as Lucifer’s eyes widened. Seeing this reminded Lucifer of when Beel found out what he had done with Belphegor…it was pure hatred behind the demons eyes, pure hatred and fear, sadness, pain, and a desire to rectify the wrong that he never did but he believed had been his fault. 

Before any of them could react, Beel had launched itself at his father, with tremendous velocity and strength. Lucifer should stop him. He should not let his little brother confront their father like that, it was a bad idea. But the way it hurt at knowing that God had messed with his family…all rational thought had been left aside as he grabbed Asmodeus by the forearm, making sure he wouldn’t be the one at the receiving end of Beels rampage. He felt Asmodeus pull, as he was called by God, their father’s eyes glowing gold, but he would not let him go. Especially since he knew that Beel was not going to hold back. He was not counting on Asmodeus to try and get away from him with all his might, in a couple of occasions almost setting free, making Lucifer go into demon form to restrain him. 

Beel launched himself at God. His father at first had stood completely still but upon realizing Asmodeus would not be coming to his defense, he moved faster than it was possible. At one moment he was in front of Beel and at the other the man was behind him. This unexpected turn of events made Beel lose balance and fall, but immediately scramble to his feet looking for his father. He noticed his father standing closer to Lucifer and Asmo, eyes glowing faintly gold as he called upon Asmodeus powers. At one point, Asmodeus grabbed Lucifer’s collar, and with a tremendous amount of force he pulled at it, Lucifer, amidst his distraction, had not realized this and was not able to defend himself. Before he knew it, he had hit the floor and was looking up, his eyes had snapped open in time to see Asmo basically fly towards Beel. Who stopped in his tracks upon Asmo coming into view. 

“Asmo…” Was all Beel said. His eyes fell on God and on Lucifer who was getting quickly back to his feet. “Get out of the way!” He spoke sharply, not intending or wanting to hurt his family. Part of him hoped Asmodeus was somewhere there and would move. But or course he didn’t. Asmo wasn’t even looking at him, he stood perfectly still for a few seconds before charging towards Beel. Fighting against his little brother, even though he was far stronger than Asmodeus. He had to remind himself to dodge and not attack, this was family who he was fighting, he didn’t want to hurt Asmodeus. Lucifer watched as Beel was forced to fight against Asmo. And rage filled him as well. He ran towards God, ready to attack, and if necessary…kill, but without even looking behind God knew Lucifer would attack. He dodged easily. 

“What a pain. Two against one…poor Asmodeus doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“Then why don’t you fight?!” Lucifer shouted, ignoring the grunting sounds coming from Beel and Asmo in the background. He charged again at his father. 

The others watched as the four fought against each other, when Mc felt a pull on their mind, and a small voice. Mc? A familiar voice spoke. Solomon? Mc tried to connect or respond to it. Oh! You can hear me! Mc parted their eyes from the fight, trying to comprehend what the small voice was saying. How is that possible? Mc had to move out of the way, Lucifer had been pushed by God to where they were standing, a gasp was caught on their throat as they tried to concentrate on what Solomon was saying. That doesn’t matter. You need to listen to me! We are trying to break the spell God made, once we do, you guys will be back at the palace and can help you-Uhg…until then we need you to hold on as much as you can. The sound of an explosion was heard, and Mc could not tell if it was the fight in there or the fight in the palace, either way, Belphegor pulled them further from the fight. How long will it take? Mc asked, ignoring Belphegor’s questions and panicked voice, was he crying? I don’t know…I need to concentrate but the angles are not making it easy…please…hold on. 

“MC!” Belphegor’s voice finally came in. Mc eyes locked with his and the panic they reflected made Mc’s stomach turn. He was crying. Mc wondered why, and the moment they looked at the ongoing fight the question was answered. 

“BEEL!” Mc screamed, the large being turned around, his silvery-white wings fluttering as his eyes locked into theirs. “No-…why…how-” Mc watched as Lucifer stood up and cleaned some blood from his lip. They had lost Beel in the few seconds they were distracted. Belphegor had this pissed off expression, but Mc could see the tears in his eyes. They looked over once again to see Satan in full demon form fighting against Asmo, while Lucifer tried to dodge Beel, and Leviathan, who also in demon form, was against God, Mammon was standing beside them. Completely still as he looked over. 

“I…he punched Asmodeus in self-defense and…immediately stopped…I think he realized what he did and…he got distracted…God…he…” Mammon’s voice quivered. “He attacked Beel after throwing Lucifer across the room…Beel went out of demon form and…” Belphie lowered his head, a small sob came from his mouth. 

“He was in pain.” Was all he said. Mc Looked at the scene. Worry filled them, as well as fear and sadness at seeing another brother fall into Gods command. Mc noticed the punch mark on Asmodeus face. 

“We…we need to resist…Solomon and the others are trying to get us out of here.” Mc spoke, a little panicked. Belphegor looked confused for a second but didn’t question how they had been able to communicate with the wizard. 

Mammon didn’t respond. He was looking at his family. He was looking at the people he shared his life with. He was looking at his annoying older brother, at his all-knowing nephew, at his needy little brother… he usually forgets Beel is his younger brother, the demon is so tall and strong that he stopped feeling like he needed to protect him a long time ago. But now…now…seeing Beel in what used to be his angel form it…hurt…Mammon looked down at Mc and the memories of what God had made him do the other night made him feel extremely unease…he wondered if that’s how it felt for them. If they were completely gone…or if part of them saw what they were doing. Mammon didn’t know which one was worse. All that he knew was that one of his worst nightmares was becoming reality right in front of his eyes. Mammon was supposed to be the second eldest yet here he was, standing away from the fight. 

Letting his family get hurt as he begged to keep his individuality. Mammon gritted his teeth as he felt his demon form taking over. His wings came out and before he could even talk himself out of it, he launched himself at where God was attacking Leviathan. He was tired of being told what to do, he was tired of being the butt of the joke in the family, he was tired of being seen as weak but most importantly, he was tired of not being able to protect his family like he should, to protect everyone. Memories of Mc’s mutilated body flashed in his eyes as he got close. God was distracted with Leviathan, which gave Mammon a window of opportunity to land a direct hit on Gods face. This made him stumble backwards and release Leviathan from the chokehold he was being held. Leviathan fell to the floor coughing. Mammon stood in front of him, as God finally recovered balance. 

“Ya good?” Mammon didn’t take his eyes off from God. 

“Yeah” Leviathan huffed before standing as well, both ready to fight God, who seemed mildly annoyed. There was a loud noise coming from their left, Beel had punched Lucifer who went stumbling back and had clashed against Satan, they were now both on the floor. Beel looked over at God, and the being, with a devilish grin, made his eyes glow even brighter. Beel looked at where Mc and Belphegor were standing. And was seconds away from starting to run in their directions. Leviathan and Mammon locked eyes for a second and without even saying anything Mammon ran towards God, while Leviathan made his way towards Beel, preventing him from getting too close to Mc and Belphegor, who was keeping the human safe for the time being. 

Lucifer helped Satan to his feet but before they even moved Asmodeus was attacking them. Asmo and Satan both fell to the ground struggling and throwing punches at one another. Lucifer was going to help him, but Satan screamed for him to go help Leviathan, who was now on the floor as Beel loomed a top of him. Beel was about to use all his force while striking down at the younger demon but Lucifer was able to reach in time and move him out of the way. Beel’s hands made contact with the floor, leaving behind a crater on the surface, which made Leviathan swallow. First God almost choked him and now Beel almost did that to him. Lucifer had his eyes fixed on Beel while Leviathan tried to calm his breathing. Beel immediately attacked them again, this time they were more aware of what was happening, and Beel could only focus on one at the time, which gave the demons the advantage of attacking. 

Leviathan felt outmatched and powerless, he wanted to help and be able to do something, but he was weak. He knew that. He was not able to help anyone and the idea of someone getting hurt because of this ate him up. But the truth is that he wasn’t in his element, if they were close to water maybe he could help more, but none of that mattered now. He needed to do what he could, or else they would certainly get hurt. Beel tried to punch him, but Leviathan enclosed Beel’s hands with his tail, Lucifer kicked the larger being in the back of the knee, making him fall to his kneels momentarily. 

“Beel! You need to stop this!” Belphegor called. Beel’s white eyes locked with Belphegor’s. The twins looked at each other for a moment before Belphegor took a few steps forward. “Beel…you can fight this…you need to wake up.” Belphegor’s voice was soft, softer than it had ever been. He watched as his twin had fallen into his fathers’ destructive ways, and it wounded him. Belphegor got as close as he could to the brother he loved so much. He knew his twin blamed himself for Lilith’s death…and partly it was his own fault. He couldn’t lose Beel, not him too. 

“HAHAHHAH” A empty laugh came in, and before anyone knew who had laughed, they heard Satan’s voice. 

“DAD! BEHIND YOU!” The moment Lucifer turned around he was struck in the face with such intensity he fell backwards. Beel started struggling and broke free, proceeding to start fighting Belphegor. Leviathan stumbled backwards, a weird, sudden wave of pain covered him, closing his eyes he bit his lip. Once he opened his eyes, God was right in front of his face. 

“We meet again.” God kicked Leviathan, who fell and the proceeded to punch him in the face. Leviathan managed to stop another hit and rolled away from God, getting to his feet and trying to attack his father as well. Sadly, with Leviathan’s strike he left himself open, God managing to put a hand around the demon’s neck and started to choke him. He lifted the demon in the air as he struggled and kicked and tried to get away. Leviathan noticed how Gods eyes started to glow even brighter as he used, not only his strength but also, his powers to hurt the demon. 

Mc! Mc distanced themselves from the fight trying to listen to Solomon. We are getting close to breaking the spell, but it isn’t easy. How are you guys holding up? Mc had to restrain themselves from sounding panicked. They watched as Belphegor and Beel fought against each other and how Mammon was ruthlessly trying to basically kill Lucifer. Mc didn’t see when God transformed Mammon into an angel. We lost Beel, and Mammon. There was a pause in which Mc thought that perhaps Solomon had not heard them. That…isn’t good. Mc scoffed at this, not wanting to take their eyes away from the fight. I know, how long till you guys are done? Mc had to move out of the way, Satan had punched Asmodeus hard enough to send him flying to where they were currently standing, Mc looked at Satan, he looked tired and was panting. We are halfway there, but the damned angels are not making it easy-

“SATAN BE CAREFUL!” Belphegor yelled; they saw as Satan moved in time to avoid getting hit. Mc´s eyes came into focus at the person that had just attacked Satan. They felt their heart drop at the sight. Leviathan stood from the floor, he turned slightly towards their direction and stared. Mc saw who Leviathan used to be, so different from the demon he was now. The sight making them feel sick, Leviathan had red marks on his neck and in the small distance they were able to notice the trail of tears. In how much pain had the demon had to be in? 

“Levi…” Mc was feeling numb, thoughts barely making sense when a shadow started to loom behind them. Mc froze, eyes widening as they felt the presence of a large being behind them. They slowly turned around and saw Beel loom over them, Mc looked at his eyes, and the once warm and softness they were used to seeing in the demon was replaced by a blank stare and coldness rooted beneath. Mc didn’t know what to expect, there was a huge chance Beelzebub was going attack them. Mc didn’t have any type of power and compared to the others they were extremely weak. Mc swallowed, still petrified in front of what used to be one of their most valued friends. Slowly they brought up their hand, they didn’t know what they intended, and their line of thought was completely blurred, only recognizing the pain they knew the now turned angels must be in. Beel wasn’t looking at Mc, not really, he was starring at the floor. Perhaps he was trying to fight against God’s commands? 

Their wrist was held strongly by Beel’s hand, he was grasping it with so much force Mc couldn’t help the yelp that escaped their lips as pain started to become more noticeable. Beel pulled them harshly, the stronger being pulled them up by their arm, Mc was lifted from the floor like they didn’t weight anything. Beel finally looked at Mc directly in the eyes, they felt their heart skip a beat, it wasn’t the thought of being hurt that scared them, no…it was the thought of who would be hurting them. They trusted the brothers with everything they had, they knew they would never hurt them because they were a finally…so the fact they he was being forced to hurt them…Mc just wanted to bring the real Beel and the other brothers back. None of this was fair for them, hadn’t they suffered enough?

Mc kept starring directly at Beel’s eyes as they tried to shake Beelzebub grip away. Mc hit him with their other hand and even kicked him a few times, at one point they event bit his hand, but nothing seemed to help. Beel threw them in the air, they thought they would hit the hard floor but instead they felt someone catch them and help bring them to the floor. It had been Satan, they looked at Mc with smile but the way his face winced once they touched the floor let Mc knew the demon was hurt. Both looked at Beel, who was getting ready to attack them again, he started running towards their direction, Mc braced themselves for impact when a figure came into view, barely managing to stop the bigger figure. 

“Beel! You need to shake it off!” Belphegor screamed as he pushes against Beel. Mc heard them grunting and scream at the sheer force he needed to keep Beel in place. “Beel! Please!” But Belphegor’s plead fell to deaf ears, Beel punched Belphegor in the stomach, making the demon fall on one knee as he still tried to hold off his brother. 

“This is getting sickening.” God’s raised an arm, locked eyes with Leviathan and Asmodeus before moving his head signaling to where Satan and Mc were currently standing. Satan groaned before moving with Mc, who still on his arms, out of the way. The last thing Mc saw of Belphegor and Beel was the older twin head-butting Belphegor and the latter falling to the ground, following a small chuckle coming from God. Mc heard a high-pitched scream, once they were at a considerable distance from the others, Lucifer joined them. His clothes were ripped, and his hair was a mess, the eldest demon was bleeding as he stood beside his son and a human. They watched in horror as a newly made angel Belphegor arose from between the other four angels, with a smiling God behind them, his eyes glowing gold as he looked upon who was left. 

“What are we going to do?” Satan asked, fatigued. 

“We need to hold on.” 

“The others…they are trying to break Gods spell and get us back to the palace…” Mc spoke softly, looked at the menacingly looking group that was approaching them.

“There is six of them and only three of us…” Satan spoke, Lucifer remained immobile as he heard their conversation, his eyes never left God’s. The demon felt a pain like no other, and it wasn’t coming from the several hits he had received. His head was being plagued by all the memories of the celestial realm, by the time he was loyal to his father, the time in which he thought they were in the right. The time in which he thought his father cared about them just like he cared for his family. 

He had been created with one purpose. To serve. From the moment he was born he was given the task to fallow orders and just be a puppet, a tool. Never in the celestial realm did he feel good or at peace, when he rebelled…that was the most complete he had ever felt…right. He was fighting for something he believed to be truth, for what he thought was truly important…yet they still lost. He fell…alongside his family…and Lilith died. But even if he missed his little sister there was something, he had gained during the war that made him think it had been somehow worth it. They had gained the freedom to be and act how they wanted, they reformed their family…he had his son and his brothers…but one can not escape of what one was made for…not truly. 

In the devildom, he was forced into a loyalty to Diavolo. And even if that felt a hundred times better than it ever felt to serve his father, Lucifer still hated being controlled. Being used as tool, for his powers, for what he could give someone else, for what someone else could take advantage of… What he really wanted was to just be peacefully with his family. With the people he cared about. And as he watched upon what had happened to them, eyes burning from keeping the tears at bay…he realized how much he had lost after years of work that they had all put in the family. 

“Oh Lucifer, once again you let your family down.” God spoke softly, almost with a hint of disappointment as he looked on. They were getting surrounded, if they didn’t do anything they would most certainly get taken down. Two demons and a human against God himself and five ex demons…this wasn’t good. Lucifer clenched his jaw as he stared at every movement the others made. It was infuriating the dread he felt in that moment. His fathers taunting not helping in any way. 

¨Lucifer…what are we going to do?” Mc’s voice reached to him, distracting him for just a second. 

“Why are you asking him? It’s clear he is out of ideas.” God looked at Mc, who narrowed their eyes. “Say, Lucifer, I’m surprised at how easy it was to take more than half of your family down. One would think you didn’t try at all.” Mc looked at Lucifer, waiting to see the reaction of the older demon, thankfully Lucifer seemed to not fall at his fathers taunting. “I would even dare say…you wanted me to rid you of this responsibility.” 

Lucifer scoffed in response, but he stopped himself before firing back.

“But no…that couldn’t be, after all…you are such a family man. You, to this day, wake up forgetting that Lilith is death and think that she is still around. You open your eyes in the morning expecting at some point hear her voice call for one of the others or even for you.” Lucifer could have been imagining it, but he, at this moment, could Lilith’s voice. Her laugh and her sarcastic tone, the way she would get mad and scold the others and on occasions even himself, even her voice when crying was being played and used to make hiss heart shatter. “You may have fallen, and you act like you are used to this live in the devildom…but in reality, every time you close your eyes you can still see yourself up in the celestial realm with Lilith.” 

His father was trying to get under his skin, and perhaps he was. Every muscle in his body had tensed, his blood was rushing, and he could feel his face getting hot at the pure fury he felt in the moment. Somehow, he still had enough control to take a few steps backwards, which signaled Satan and Mc to do the same. The duo was unaware of what to do in that moment, Mc was incredible scared as their eyes darted from brother to brother, from God to Lucifer and at time to Satan. Meanwhile, Satan had stopped listening to God, the hatred within him, being fueled by Lucifer’s making it hard for him to concentrate on what his grandfather was saying.

“But still, I wouldn’t call a family man a person who shows all their devotion and love to only on member of their family. And to a dead one, no less.” Lucifer looked confused for a moment, showing vulnerability in the most infinitesimal moment. “I mean, you care so much about Lilith…that you can’t simply care about the others.” God paused, his mask falling and showing the sly fox behind it. “Guess that would explain everything.” Mc had to prevent Lucifer from running towards his father, the extreme force by which Lucifer would have ran could have caused the human some damage but the feeling of touch by someone on his side helped Lucifer remain in his place. 

“What is that even supposed to mean?!” He snarled, almost like a wild dog 

“You can’t put the pieces together? Ah, why would I expect more?” God’s disappointed stare brought Lucifer back to moments in which he feared his father, moments in which he wished to please his father, moments in which he was controlled. “If you had actually cared about your brothers and son, it wouldn’t have been so easy for me to manipulate them. I mean, you play favorites Lucifer, and you pride yourself on being ab better ‘parental figure’ than I was? At least I didn’t make some of my kids feel less important than others”

“That’s because you made us all feel unimportant!” Lucifer shouted, he could feel the rapid beating from his heart and his accelerated breathing getting out of control. 

“Perhaps.” God moved towards Asmodeus; the newly reformed angel stood with a uncharacteristically innocent smile plastered on his emotionless face. “But still, perhaps if you had actually cared about your siblings and your so-called family, Asmodeus would not need to look for validation in other places. He would not have to come too me, begged for his pain to be taken away, because he would have known about your love, but he didn’t…because you were too focused on your good for nothing dead sister. Or, maybe, and this is a stretch, Beelzebub would not have kept from you my little visit. He didn’t tell you…because he didn’t trust you would care about what he had to say. Who knows? Belphegor may have come forward about his nightmare and his relationship with his twin wouldn’t have changed…that much…if he had felt like he would be listened to and understood by you. Leviathan, oh poor Leviathan. The third brother yet still feels so weak and unimportant in this family…who do you think is to blame for that, Lucifer? Me? I already had my hand on your lives, the moment you all fell they were your problem…yet you played favorites and forgot that you were supposed to care about them as well. Even Mammon, who they all believe is your favorite brother fall under the curse of you preferring your dead sister over your living and breathing family. Maybe, if you cared, Mammon would not have come to Purgatory hall that night, and he would not have had to hurt the illusion of his precious Mc if you had actually cared to pay attention to him and the others.” 

While Lucifer was being torn to shreds by the implications that he didn’t care about his family, Mc’s had to suck in a breath. Mc was aware of how much Lucifer cared about them, even if the demon was not vocal about it. Mc felt their nails dig into their palms as their hand shook by the sheer force in which they were tensing their muscles. Heart rapidly racing. The demons had suffered so much…they had lost part of themselves and lost people they cared about, so the fact that God would use that to hurt them further…God saw the intensity that Mc glared at him. 

“I don’t have time for you, human.” With glowing eyes and the swift movement of a hand, God sent Mc flying to the other side of the room, this time, no one to catch them and they felt an immense pain the moment their body hit the ground. Someone was there immediately, and Mc could see Lucifer out of the corner of their eyes looking at Mc with a worried expression. “I should have squashed you like the roach you are when I had the opportunity. Seriously, even as demons you should still have enough dignity and pride not to be around a human. But why would I expect more from you? I mean, you can’t even make your son feel like he belongs in the family and I expect you to keep the family clean of those humans” 

Lucifer couldn’t think straight. Not because his father was indirectly insulting him. But because his father had accused his family of being weak, had manipulated, hurt them, and now acted like the fact that they had yet to separate their multiple traumas created by was bad. He watched the way Mc’s body hit the ground. He glanced over at Satan, who was immediately beside the human. Lucifer was letting himself completely exposed at this moment, but Satan being the only demon not under his father’s power…and while he still had control over himself, he had to ask. 

“Satan…” He called, starring at the blond demon who he had raised since childhood. “Do you…feel that way…do you feel out of place in our family?” The demon didn’t respond, he just looked sad, angry, worried, and confused all at the same time before gazing back at the human. “So, it is…” He looked at his brothers. It was so wrong and out of place to see them like that. Lucifer took a deep breath, but it certainly wasn’t to calm down. 

God was half a second too late on reacting. His powers were just a fraction of a second too slow, and by the time he already he made a move Lucifer had kicked Beel on his legs, making the large reformed angel fall, he had thrown Asmodeus at Leviathan and Belphegor, and had punched Mammon in the face, making the reformed angel separate from the group. In the blink of an eye, Lucifer was right in front of God, throwing punches and even using curses, spells and anything the eldest son could think of to take out his father. At one point, the demon managed to grab his father by the hair and kick him in the stomach, making his father hit the floor…and that was a mistake. The moment god stopped trying to evade Lucifer, he managed to make his eyes glow even more than before. Lucifer was immediately attacked by both Mammon and Beel while being cornered by the others, making it impossible to get to his father again. As the oldest demon avoided hits, he saw Satan out of the corner of his eye. He saw that his son was about to enter the fight and immediately shouted at him to stay back with the human. 

Leviathan used this at his advantage and managed to kick Lucifer in his. The demon felt the air leave his body for a couple of seconds before being punched in the center of his chest by Beel. He fell flat to the floor and opened his eyes just in time to see Belphegor about to kick his face. He rolled out of the way only to get up and be faced with Asmodeus, who pushed him, making his back hit against Beel, who immediately restricted him, making him fall on his knees and before he could even struggle he felt several punches to his face. Once he was able to look, he noticed Mammon’s fist were covered in blood, Lucifer groaned. Lucifer stopped moving, not because he choose it, but because god was controlling him. His father was laughing as he smiled at Lucifer, he moved a hand, signaled for two of the reformed angels to go make sure Satan or Mc did not interfere. 

“My, that was good. That was really good. For a servant that is.” Lucifer glared at God. “What? Isn’t that the truth? You, Lucifer, you are a servant… I created you to serve, and no matter where you are, that’s what you do. Serve. Always listening to orders, always willing to go to extremes to give your superior what they ask. I mean,” God chuckled. “The only reason why any of this happened is because you could not bring yourself to say no to Diavolo. If you had broken out of that servitude cycle of yours then maybe…maybe this wouldn’t be happening.” 

Lucifer was feeling defeated, tears were forming in his eyes as he heard Satan and Mc call him. He couldn’t move, at all. And all he wanted was to break free and just kill his father and get his family back…he closed his eyes for a second. In that second, he saw his family. He saw Mammon being an idiot, Leviathan talk about his games, Satan complain about the noise, Asmodeus flexing his new clothes, Beel eating far too many servings of everything, Belphegor look tiredly as he rested his head on Beels should and Mc, with a smile on their before making eye contact with Lucifer and smiling at the scene. That was them, that was his family, and he loved every single one of them. Equally, wholeheartedly, completely. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

“You are completely right.” Lucifer said, taking a deep breath. “I am a servant.” 

He looked behind God, and maybe it was a vision, an illusion, a trick of God or even his own mind, but behind God he saw Lilith. Lilith represented everything he had lost…and she represented everything he will never lose again. Lucifer laughed sarcastically, before making eye contact with his father. 

“…but even if I am just a servant…” Lucifer’s eyes fell on Satan and Mc, a sad smile showed on his lips as he looked at his family. He looked at his brothers, all being forced to follow God, the disgust, hatred, and sadness within Lucifer only grew. He was on his knees, being immobilized by three of his brothers, but even if God took away his ability to fight physically, Lucifer would never let the man just do as he pleases easily. Never again. “I choose who I serve…and I already made my choice…I only serve family.” Lucifer matched God’s smirk, his eyes glowing a violent shade of red as they contrasted God’s gold. The moment his aura started to seethe out of him, God took a step backwards. Fear painted on his features for a second as Lucifer convoked every spell he knew to try and take out the person that had tormented his family for so long. 

Lucifer flapped his wings, a boundless current of hair, violent, tameless, send flying with force the angels that stood behind him. God watched in horror as who was his eldest son rebelled once again. Lightning, thunder, an explosion…Mc had to shield their eyes at the blast of light that came down. The sound deafening them for a few seconds, Mc gasped once they were able to take in their surroundings once more. There was smoke all over the place, the once shining white room now was a dark grey, Mc’s eyes fell on the angels laying around moving slowly as they tried to get up again. Mc looked at Satan who had a shocked expression, following his eyes, they landed on Lucifer. But when the tall demon looked over at them, he smiled ever so slightly. God was nowhere to be found. At least, they couldn’t spot him. 

Satan and Lucifer looked at each other. A massive grin on each of their faces as they realized the other was okay. For what Lucifer could tell, his brothers had suffered no damage and they just had been knocked off their feet. They were now standing completely still, almost looking like statues, staring at something behind him. Lucifer turned, being meet by a curtain of dense smoke, looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to where Satan and Mc were. God was nowhere to be seen, and although they didn’t know what had happened to him, they knew at any moment he might be back. They needed to figure out a way to wake up the others, Lucifer took a step… but before he could take another, he felt an arm grab him by one of his wings. With an inexplicable force, they tugged on his wing, with such ferocity Lucifer felt it being dislocated. He screamed, and before Satan or Mc had even processed what had happened the smoke covered Lucifer, while the now-transformed angels attacked them. Satan grabbed mc and put distance in between them, his heart racing worried for what was about to happen to his father. 

“That was a touching speech you said just now.” God voice was commanding “But you seem to have forgotten something…” He looked down on Lucifer, as he had grabbed his face and was forcing them out of demon form by the chair pain he was inflicting in the demon. “You were never meant to have a choice.” The entire place was filled with Lucifer’s screams of pain as God glowing eyes followed his every mood. Lucifer’s demon form faded, he fell to the floor. At least this way he didn’t feel the pain from his wing, he opened his eyes slightly and saw Satan and mc trying to get away from his brothers. God laughed before kicking Lucifer, making him roll over and look at where the sky should be.

Satan stood protectively in front of Mc, they heard as the screams of Lucifer died down. The smoke dispersed and their eyes laid on what made Satan’s blood run cold. Lucifer was in full angel form, just beside God, as the being slowly turned around with gold glowing eyes and a smirk, God got dangerously close, followed by all the people who were meant to be their family. 

What to do, what to do.” God spoke, looking at Satan directly in the eyes. “Born from an angel, so you have some angel inside.” God sighed. “Then again, you were born a demon. So what does it all mean?” Satan watched with ire intent in at the man that was supposed to be his Grandfather. “Will you be able to join your family alongside me…are were you always, truly, the odd one. Want to find out? Ahaha, oh. This will be fun. Wonder what form you might take.” 

“Are they close?!” Satan asked frantic, his eyes darted across the room to make sure they were at a somewhat safe distance from his uncles and father. God stood right in the middle of them, starring at Satan with a grin. “MC!” He screamed again, he looked back at the human he had been fighting so hard to protect. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Mc screamed back hyperventilating. “The last I heard they were half away there! Solomon disconnected so he could use more of his power.” Mc’s heartbeat was trough the roof. Their eyes were darting between the brothers and their white eyes, then falling on God, his eyes glowing gold even worse than before. Mc sucked in a breath. They needed to resist. Just a little more. 

“Saaataan” Asmodeus called in a sing a song way. His voiced leyered by those of his brothers and God. “Why don’t you want to join us?” He asked, and moved his head to the sides, making a small pout. Satan gritted his teeth, at the corner of his eye he saw Leviathan take a step closer to them. 

“Don’t you want to be with us?” Leviathan walked even slower than the others. Satan and mc kept taking steps back, but it seemed like they never got further enough for make a move of their own. 

“Do you not want to be part of our family?” Mammon said with an out of character grin, he was awfully close to them. 

Mc felt a tug on their mind. With every second that passes they were closer to death. Mc pulled onto Satan shirt when he tried to throw himself at Beelzebub and Belphegor who were now almost behind them. Mc. Mc opened their eyes at the familiar yet vague voice of Solomon. Yes! Solomon, is the spell done?!

“You would no longer feel out of place.” Beelzebub and Belphegor spoke at the same time. Or maybe not. It was hard to know with all their voices mixed like that. 

Not yet, we are close. We just need a couple more minutes…maybe. How are you guys holding up? Solomon asked and Mc had to stop themselves from screaming. This was devastating and the fear was not helping. We lost Lucifer…Satan and I are the only ones left. Please hurry up. Mc felt Satan's arm push them. They were pushed away from the controlled demons. Satan was left in the middle of the circle as the newly transformed angels and Mc looked on. God was also standing out of the circle. But he had a much calmer demeanor compared to them. Mc started to feel like this might be the end, and Satan felt it to, the green glow that was surrounding him disappeared and for a moment his demon form as well. He looked alarmed, scared, before turning back and snarling at God. 

“Son…we just want you to know what is like.” Lucifer spoke. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Satan yelled, his tail whipping away at his family. In his life he had never been so scared. At this moment he should be feeling a wrath like no other but instead…instead he felt so powerless as he watched how his family had been taken one by one by Gods control. He was growing weak and the circle was reducing. 

“My, you have always questioned if you were part of the family…now that I am offering you, in a silver plate no less, to actually join them and share their experiences…you are that ungrateful?” God looked down at Satan, his claw like nails pointed at him as he snarled at the others trying to get them away. He had grown used to seeing the disappointment on Lucifer’s face, but seeing a blank stare and a forced smile on the face of his father made him want to whimper like a dog that had been kicked. 

God extended a hand towards Satan, his already golden eyes started to glow even more. Mc was sure if the man made his eyes glow more they wouldn’t be able to see his face at all. They watched as Satan made a choking sound and brought his hands to his neck. They watched in horror as Satan seemed to realise what was happening and tried to fight back but was stopped by Leviathan getting in between himself and his grandfather. He stopped, Satan didn’t want to hurt his family even if right now they weren’t themselves. At this, God grinned. Pure evil translating from him as he laughed loudly and proudly. 

“Well, I have good news my boy.” He said. Hand firmly held in the air, pointing at Satan. “You are, indeed part of this family. Hahaha, and you shall join them at once.” There were a few seconds of silence as they both puzzled what God had just said, but before either of them could fully grasp it, God began squeezing his hand in the air, it looked like he was choking something but when Mcs eyes fell on Satan the demon wasn’t scrambling for air. No, he was hugging himself as terror and pain painted his features. The demon fell to his knees before letting out a cold-blooded scream. 

“NO!!” Mc screamed from their position. The fear they felt made it immensely difficult to think but right now they knew the needed to do something before Satan was lost as well. Mc yelled so loud they probably hurt their throat. Mc ran towards satan, trying to make their way trough the newly converted angels. But one of them pushed Mc like they didn’t weight anything. Mc fell hard onto their right arm, pain making its way up. But they ignored it as they sat once again up. Eyes falling on Satans weaked and pained state, the brothers making sure nothing could interrupt his transformation and God…God making sure everything Satan was left his body so he could become an empty hollow casket of everything he feared. 

They were weak and their entire body hurt, they were at the brink of tears as they watched how Satan demon form disappeared and he hugged himself, falling on his knees and screaming, but still holding on as best as he could. Satan could feel himself fade away, all that he was and everything he used to be was being erased by his grandfather. He had lost his family and the only thing that was keeping him from being entirely controlled was the thought that Mc would be alone, defenseless, and they would lose someone of importance again. He struggled and screamed but he held on as best as he could. Tears falling from his closed eyes. He wondered if this is what Asmodeous felt when God transformed him, had it been worse? What about his others uncles? Have they felt as much pain as he did? Satan grited his teeth as he tried to fight back.

“I am getting sick of this.” God spoke, Mc saw the brothers momentarily being realized from Gods control, they fell limp and unconscious to the ground, their angel features slowly fading for the few seconds of freedom they had. Mc called their name, but none of them moved. “You” God’s voice was corroded with hate as his hand was starting to shake. He had retrieved some of his powers back to be able to tame Satan. Whom demon form was even more powerful than his angel form…yet…not powerful enough. “YOU ALL SHALL SERVE ME FOREVERMORE!” 

His voice was echoed in Mc’s head as they watched Satan completely fall to the ground while letting out screams of pain. The last thing Satan saw was Mc as they cried helplessly, knowing they would lose Satan as well. Satan tried so hard to hold on…but at the end…at the end he was swallowed into God’s shining white light. 

Mc watched as Satan lost the fight. They watched as he lost his demon form and white eyes opened. Mc crawled slowly to the closest brother, not wanting God to see them. Mc watched as Mammons wings started to regain their black color, they were starting to turn back to normal. Mc shook his arm, sobs caught on their throat as Satan slowly, but surely got up. 

“Mammon!” They cried. He didn’t move. “Mammon!!” They tried, once again. He didn’t move, at all. Mc sobbed on their hand as they watched God giving Satan a hug…or what used to be Satan. “MAMMON PLEASE!” They yelled. “Hear me denizens of the darkness…” Mc held back sobs, reaching for things they knew would not work, “you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it… Hear me and do as I command.” Mc had to take a breath, trying their best to finish the incantation. “I, Mc, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Greed, Mammon”. Mc sobbed, as Mammon still hadn’t move. They closed their eyes and cried. Mc had lost some of the most important people in their lives. They felt like their heart had been ripped out. 

“Time to deal with this…human.” God spoke with hate and disgust in his voice. They saw as God summoned what seemed to be lighting, accumulating it all on his hand. He was about to throw it at them and they knew they should be running but they didn’t care. The family they had grown so fond of, the family Mc loved so much…they had lost them. Mc sat there, tears falling from their eyes as they awaited the eminent death that was about to rain down on them. There was a silence. The silence before the storm. 

Mc heard God laugh, a triumphant sound. They felt their hair stand signaling the arrival of the lighting. Mc breathed in, then sighed for what was possible to be last one. 

Something, or perhaps someone tackled them. Mc fell to their side feeling the hands of the other person still touching them. Their breathing accelerated and they opened their eyes to see Mammons blue eyes instead of white. Mc still had not processed what had happened when the demon in front of them frowned in pain, weak, tired, but now himself again. 

“Oi…when I told you that next time, I would be the one to save you…I meant it.” His voice was raspy, and tired… but it was his voice. Almost like someone who was drowsy and was just now beginning to fall asleep. Mc couldn’t believe their eyes. 

“Mammon!” Mammon grinned tiredly before being entrapped in Mc’s brace. “You are back!” 

“Wha-WHAT?!” God’s voice was heard. Followed by a groan. “I cannot leave you for a second, can I?” 

Mammon got up, stubbornly and awkwardly, taking a defensive stance in front of Mc, who rose up as well and was making sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“Y-ya really thought you could get…ahg, rid of me that easily?” Mammon spoke, it was evident he didn’t have much force. Mc saw something out of the corner of their eyes. They looked at that direction and saw Beelzebub moving lightly. It was barely notable, but Mc saw it. Their angels’ characteristics had almost completely vanished off from him as well. Mc felt an urge to go and try to help him up as well, but the voice of God was heard again. 

“Oh, for crying oUT LOUD!” God screamed, frustrated, his eyes were fixated on Leviathan, who just like Beel, had close to no angel characteristic. Mc saw in fear as God’s eyes started to burn gold once again, and this time the three demons that were awake started screaming as they started to regain the white from their angel forms. Mc saw as the other brothers who had yet to regain their complete demon form became angels once again and got up. The screams of Beel and Levi soon died as they fell under God’s spell once again. Mammon was the only one left fighting but he was converting way too fast. Mc looked at God, the man was paler than before and his hand was obviously shaking as Mammon fought against him. 

“He needs to control you…or else you turn back into demons.” Mc’s voice was slow and low. Realization of it hitting them like a train. 

“OI!” They were still standing behind Mammon. Who was now in his knees with his hands holding his head, almost like he was afraid it would explode. They watched as Mammons wings changed and as the last bit of black turned white, Mammon looked at them. Eyes almost completely white again. “RUN!” His voice ended sounding like that of the seven brothers speaking in unison. But Mc didn’t stay to duel over that. They started running like they had never ran their lives. 

The demons were still there. They were somewhere there, trapped in those angel forms. And if Mc could just hang on long enough for the others to take them out of there, then perhaps they could use Solomon’s powers again and call them to the surface. Or they could make God brake his control long enough for the demons to resurface. Mc kept running. They didn’t care about the sound of footsteps or the voices behind them, or even the memories clouding slightly their judgment. They ran like they have never ran before. Their side hurt and so did their legs. They were out of breath and were knew sooner or later their legs would give out. Mc heard God call their name, he was getting angrier with every second that the human lived. 

Mc ran, and ran, but it wasn’t bound to last. They were angels, they were stronger, faster, it had been a miracle that they had been able to ran so far away. Mc looked behind them for a second, maybe even less, when they did, they noticed no one was following them, confussion made them run slightly slower, but then they hit something, making them fall down. Mc looked up, to find four angels starring down at them with blank expressions. Lucifer made them stand up and face the other direction. He held Mc by the arm, and had them almost bowing. 

“My, really thought you could escape?” God mocked, before looking a Lucifer. The next thing Mc knew was an extreme pain that came after feeling Lucifer make contact with their elbow. Mc screamed and wanted to roll up in the floor or throw up. Lucifer had broken their arm. They stated to feel dizzy and felt tears start to fall as they looked back up. Right in front of them was God standing with the rest of the demons. He looked down on Mc, a malicious grin as he pulled the humans hair. “My, you really are pathetic”. He said in a slow tone, eyes still glowling gold as he looked down at the miserable human. 

Mc knew that if something didn’t happen soon enough they would die. And if they died…who knew what would happen to, not only the demons they now considered family, but those who they have grown fond of in the devildom. Perhaps they could distract God for a couple more minutes, perhaps the man would think that he has finally won and take the chance of making Mc’s dead slow. At this point, even that they would accept, anything to just buy a little more time. 

“You got what you wanted.” Mc spoke between sharp breaths. Perhaps they could drag this, no… They needed to drag this as long as they could. “You have your family back.” Mc wanted to throw up at the thought that Gods mind would be so twisted for what they were about to say be right. “Is that why you did all of this? Just so you could have your family back?” God laughed, perhaps he found Mc’s explanation amusing or he found it insulting. Either way, it seemed like the being actually thought mc was as naïve to believe that. 

“You humans are really…something.” He said, hand massanging his temples. “My family? Please, don’t make me laugh. Family. How despicable, the mere idea of a being like me actually caring or seeing someone else in equal ground.” He scoffed, his eyes closed. 

“If not for that then…why are you doing this?” Mc feign obliviousness. They tried to keep a straight face but the pain shooting from their broken arm made it impossible. With every second it was a little harder to resist the pain. 

“For power, why else?” He looked at Mc with a boring expression. He was very uninterested in giving the human an explination for why he did what he did. It was a constant question he was already tired of hearing the humans ask. It constantly bugged him to the point where he sometimes just wished to annihilate the human species in a demonstration of him doing whatever he pleased. But he didn’t, how else would he amuse with himself if he killed the humans. “I don’t remember giving you permission to speak your last words.” 

“You are gonna kill me anyway! Don’t I deserve an explanation as to why you are doing this? AS to why you love seeing the suffering of others?” Mc pleaded, they sounded angry and it was true. The hatred for the supposed creator of their species had started the moment they heard what he had done to his own daughter, but now…now mc wasn’t sure if they could hate him more. God thought for a few seconds, or perhaps more, Mc wasn’t sure. The only thing they could hear was their own heartbeat as God watched down upon them. Finally God sighed, he turned around, not even facing Mc. 

“No, not really.” Mc widened their eyes. The being in front of them was really just a monster. “Lucifer, you were the one that choose them for that exchange program of Diavolo, right?” 

“Yes.” Multiple voices spoke at once, all coming from Lucifer.

“Then I think it is nothing less than befitting he be the one to end you, right?” God looked back, only slightly so that the last thing Mc saw was the golden eyes of a cruel father. They felt Lucifer shuffling around behind them and saw Belphegor grab their good arm, making sure the human could not move from place when Lucifer struck down. Mc was sure it was going to be a quick death. God would not leave any loose ends. The closed their eyes in an attempt to forget where they were and what was happening around them. All they wanted to think about was the family they had formed in the devildom as time passed. It was devastating…having seen everyone they loved fall under such pain and now being lost within themselves. This was possibly the third time today death knocked upon their door. Some say the third time is the charm…but that wasn’t always true. 

“Lucifer, go on.” God instructed, mild annoyance pinpointed in his voice. But…still nothing. Mc opened their eyes and peaked behind them, they saw Lucifer standing completely still over them, not moving a single muscle…not even at Gods requests. “Lucifer! Get on with it!” Once again God turned around, Mc saw fury in his eyes. But still Lucifer didn’t move. This caused mc to laugh, loud and long. It was a dry, sarcastic laugh that resonated within them. Tired and hurt, emotionally beaten, losing all hope multiple times within a short time spam yet…God still had not won. “What are you laughing at, human?” His voice carried venom, as his pride got struck and beaten down at the moment. 

“Seems like you underestimated how meaningful family is to some.” Mc paused. “Or perhaps…you are simply not as powerful as you thought.” Mc saw how offended the implication made God. The monster standing in front of them flushed with hatred. 

“That wont be a problem at all once we are back at the celestial realm.” God muttered to himself, unaware that the silence in the room made Mc able to hear every whisper. “Did you really thought you had escaped death? Even if he doesn’t kill you…I will. Consider yourself special, I don’t normally get my hands dirty.” Mc groaned, unable to feel any other emotion other than hate at the moment. They saw as Gods eyes flickered lightly before his eyes started glowing even harder.

The ground started shaking, uncontrollably. Even the now-angels fell, and something in God’s face told mc this wasn’t his doing. Mc and God looked around at the momentarily commotion. The white walls of the bubble that God had wrapped space and time in was starting to dismantle. Mc was confused for a second before grinning and somehow managing to get up, holding their broken arm, as if it helped with pain. God looked at Mc, his eyes had stopped glowing gold and where now the usual white. It felt liberating seeing how he had seized to use his powers even for a second. God glared at Mc. Somehow them both were still n their feet, even if the place seemed like it would fall on itself at any second. 

“What have you done?” 

“Nothing.” Mc spoke, loud enough so that God could hear them. “I am just a human after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....................................................................................................................................................  
> I posted this way later than i anticipated but...i just havent been feeling the "inspiration". I was trying to do the last chapter before posting this one but it just simple wont flow...so i decided to just go ahead and post this one. I am really bad with action so, this chapter is probably not the best but yeah...hope yall had enjoyed it either way!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Manipulation, some cussing, mild child abuse, burns, broken bones, stab wounds

Mc fell completely numb once they were swallowed by complete darkness. Their voice was gone and the only thing they felt was the constant reminder of their broken arm. But still…they had hope…there was a way to get the demons back, to break them out of God’s control. They knew it, Mammon had showed it to them…they just needed to figure out what to do with God after the demons had been recovered. Mc fell onto the floor, darkness slowly fading into a place Mc was familiar with. In the distance, voices calling for their name, shouting, screaming, anything else was unrecognizable. But the ferocity in the voices was as evident and clear as the day was. The darkness dissolved into deep greys and slowly bursting into light, Mc saw the castle, the sound muffled by their thoughts and the pain, even by the fear for the demons.

Then, a figure came into view, it wasn’t running, but instead, it seemed like they have been blown by something. Mc looked at the figure recognized them as one of the archangels from God. The archangel was beaten up, obvious signs that he had engaged in a fight, determination filled his gaze as he went back to his feet once again, sword in hand, only to blasted away by magic. Mc looked at their left, Solomon saw them and smiled warmly, the wizard was obviously exhausted as his breathing was accelerated. How much magic had he used to break the spell?

“They are back!” He screamed, then jumping out of the way as one of the archangels almost collided with him, Diavolo came into view, the moment his eyes fell into Mc’s form he smiled, running their way to make sure the human was okay. The wizard and the demon reached Mc, and upon getting closed enough noticed the way they were holding their arm. “You are injured.” Solomon stated.

“Where are the others?” Mc asked, ignoring completely Solomon’s question. They couldn’t care less about their injuries and the pain, all they cared about was bringing their family back. Mc looked around frenetically, giving their back to the prince and the wizard.

The palace was destroyed. The walls and the ceiling were still standing, but the interior had been completely trashed. The fancy decorations had burned on fire at some point, the only object left being the fountain placed right in the middle of the room. Mc felt their heart tighten. Before God transported them to that barren place, they remember him telling the angels to take care of the others…but they never expected any of this. What was meant to be a ballad to unify the realms and bring peace around, ended up becoming the catalyst which would pin The Celestial Realm and The Devildom against each other for years to come. Mc put a hand over their heart instinctively.

“They should be arriving soon. We need to get you out of here.” Diavolo spoke, with a hint of sadness in their tone.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mc, we need to put you somewhere safe. You are injured, and judging by the fact you are the only one that came trough so far…that mean the others fell under God’s command. You cant stay here.” Diavolo spoke with authority, yet, in his voice, the sadness was evident. The human finally turned around a got a good look at the beings they considered friends, before simply shaking their head.

“Mc…we are going to have to fight them all at once…the possibilities of failure are far bigger than those of success, at least you should save yourself and get as far as you can.” The wizard spoke, finally in a calmer manner, perhaps his powers had recharged already. Mc thought back to that instant where God had to retract his powers from the demons in order to bring Satan’s angel blood out. The way the white faded from them, revealing slowly their normal forms, the way Mammon had managed to brake trough and go into demon form and save them…they could get them back…they needed to.

“They are not completely gone.” It was a simple sentence, just five words. Five words that for a moment ignited hope again within the ones standing, when Solomon had told Diavolo and Barbatos Lucifer had fallen to god’s control, they knew it was about to get real bad, that if they didn’t get Mc out of there they would be killed, and it seemed like they were just in time…if maybe not a little late. “We can bring them back.” It was a mere second that passed, but the silence of the moment made Mc worry they would not at least try to get them back, but the smile on Diavolo’s lips and the fire within his eyes, was all the answer they needed.

“What is the plan?” Solomon asked after a silent agreement with the demon prince. Mc wished they had time to explain it then, but this feeling of pure dread and horror they felt as every hair in their body stood. Mc stopped breathing subconsciously, they held their breath in as they felt the temperature drop and the seriousness raise over Diavolo and Solomon. Mc didn’t need to turn around to know what was behind them, mist rising as them. And before the voice spoke, Mc knew hell was about to break loose.

“What a touching reunion!” First appeared God, and then one by one each of the reformed angels appeared around him, with a look God called upon the other angels that had stayed behind. Barbatos, who had been distracting them while Solomon and Diavolo took care of Mc stood beside his boss, a welcoming look lingering on Mc for a half a second before looking on at their enemy. “It’s a shame I am being forced to cut it short.” Mc’s eyes fell on the reformed angels, each of them with blank expressions of some sort, Lucifer had one of his wings lower than the other…was his wing broken? Mc swallowed before making eye contact with Simeone, the angel had a regretful expression as Luke hid behind his legs.

“What is the plan, My Lord?”

“That is an excellent question Barbatos, but I am not the person to answer that. Mc?”

“Talking about me in the open? Well, I do not appreciate that much.” God smirked, he moved his head slightly, an in a moment of terror the three eldest brothers launched themselves at the group. Solomon put a barrier around them, giving them a little time to figure out what they were going to do, but it needed to be done fast. “Ah, hiding, are we?” Mc glared at God before realizing that the others were waiting for them to explain it over.

“I need your powers.” Mc told Solomon, it wasn’t a question or a plead, it was an order, a demand. “They are not angels…not entirely. God, I…I think he actively needs to be controlling them so they stay angels. The moment he isn’t controlling them they turn back to their normal forms, and if I can bring their demon side to the light…then they would be more powerful.”

“Mc…you are still injured-”

“I’m the only one that can do this! The…the pacts…I’m the only one that can bring them back.” Mc bit on their lips as they felt the force of the hits from the reformed angels outside the barriers.

“If I may…” Barbatos smiled, signaling for Mc to show him their broken arm. Mc did it, slowly, the pain becoming unbearable now that they were aware of it. Barbatos held their hand a little too tightly, sending jolts of pains at Mc who’s memories of the moment Lucifer broke their arm became present. A blinding light made Mc close their eyes for a second, they felt the pain slowly fade away. When they opened their eyes they saw some sigils around their hand. “As long as these sigils do not brake, you will not feel pain. It’s merely a temporary fix.” Mc nodded, thanking Barbatos for that, who only went to help Solomon with the barrier.

“What about God?” Solomon asked, already feeling the weight of the barrier. “Once we get them back, what about him?” Mc hadn’t thought about that, all they cared about was getting the demons back, they didn’t care about what happened to God as long as their family would be freed.

“I’ll take care of it.” Diavolo spoke, his voice had a somber tone to it, his eyes fixed in God who was comfortably hiding behind the people he had hurt so badly. “I’ll take of him, just focus on getting them back.” Diavolo smiled sadly at Mc. The man’s dreams had been shattered the moment God had stepped in the Devildom, yet here he was…there for his friends…

“Okay…Mc, get closer.” Mc stepped close to Solomon who proceeded to take his hands off the barrier, leaving the weight onto Diavolo and Barbatos. The man moved his hands in front of Mc’s face as lines appeared in the air, and they felt a tremendous rush of power start crossing through their veins. They all faced forward; eyes fixated on God. Diavolo and Barbatos got ready to let the barrier fall. “So, who are we getting first?” Mc partially smiled; their eyes fall on the reformed angel they knew would probably help them the most in this situation.

“Asmodeus.” Mc thought about how he had been able to charm Henry 1.0 that one time…they hoped it would work angels too. “We need Asmodeus.”

The barrier fell, the moment it was realized, it shattered, the shattering of it creating a powerful pressure that threw some of the reformed angels off their feet. Solomon smiled, proceeding to take a step further and shooting bolts of magic towards God´s servants and even God. The latter having to use his own power for them not to hit him, while simultaneously making the reformed angels stand once again, and the others attack them. Their movements were stiff and robot like, unlike when God had controlled both Beel and Asmo. They were slower, and easier to take out, or that’s what Mc hoped. Diavolo and Barbatos proceeded to take out some of the reformed angels out of the way, carving a path for Mc to reach Asmodeus, his form also trying to strike at them. Barbatos managed to dodge an archangel, in the process taking his lance with which he had attacked and throwing it at God, who used his power to stop it once it was close to him, the lance not letting him see Diavolo, who had picked one of the smaller archangels and threw it on his direction, knocking the being to the floor. Mc saw as this action made God´s control flicker for a second, they looked at Solomon, who had just avoided a direct hit from Belphegor. A memory coming their way. They remembered the spell God used to throw lighting at them, they took a deep breath and rapidly mimicked the actions, having to dodge one of the archangels who tried to stab them with some daggers. They pointed at God, and only God. The being having barely gotten to his feet and getting hit right in the face with an vicious force.

In that moment, Mc let some tears fall. They weren’t crying because they were hurting him, they were crying because of how much pain he had made the demons be in. They remembered the blood-red eyes of Asmodeus and the trial of tears, the red marks on Leviathans deck, the sea of emotions on Beels as he attacked God, the pain Satan felt, the obvious broken wig of Lucifer, the state Mammon was in the few seconds he was back to normal. They didn’t care about their broken arm, they only cared about the pain of the demons. Mc let out a scream as the power crossing trough them hit God. The being seemed affected by it for a couple of seconds, but he now was glaring worse than ever at the human. He closed his eyes, and Mc saw the brothers fall one by one, their eyes watched as Asmodeus hit the floor.

“Asmo!” Mc gasped softly, before their eyes returned to God, the being now had o pened his eyes and looked at Mc, screamed, and somehow broke Mc’s spell. The intensity made the human release the spell before God could do anything about it and run towards Asmodeus, once they got to him, they saw as one of the archangels approached them rapidly with a sword. He was ready to swing it at Mc who was now holding Asmodeus body, the human closed their eyes. The sword never hit them. They opened their eyes to see Solomon having put a barrier around them. White rapidly fading from Asmo’s body as he laid on the floor completely still, eyes closed, Mc knew they needed to bring him back now, fast. The protective barrier that Solomon had incarcerated them in would give in at any second…this needed to work…because if it didn’t…if it didn’t then they would be in trouble. This was their only hope, if this didn’t work…then the entire plan would fall and they would be meet with an inevitable death. Asmodeus was unconscious, his chest raising and falling as he breathed slowly. Mc put their arm under his head, noticing briefly the sigils on it, some of them had small cracks already. They breathed in, placing their foreheads together, Mc sighed deeply. They loved them. Every single one of the demons that they feared at the start. Mc placed a hand on Asmodeus chest, closed their eyes as the muffled sound of the explosions and fights around them were deafened by their heartbeat. “Hear me denizens of the darkness…you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command… I, Mc, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus”. 

They spoke the words softly over Asmodeus, backing down the sobs that tried to escape their lips. Mc didn’t open their eyes. They didn’t want to. They were scared that upon opening their eyes Asmodeus would still be an angel, or worse…What if he had been lost far too long? What if Asmodeus own mind and who he was had crumbled down at the power of God…Mammon had come back but Asmodeus had been converted far longer that he had…Several seconds passed, or perhaps it had been only one. Mc couldn’t tell, all that they knew, that the barrier was about to fall and in their hands was all the hope they had left…nothing yet…Mc sobbed, heart being torn to pieces as Mc lost it…they were going to lose…or so they thought. They felt a hand on their cheek, surprise overtaking them as their eyes opened.

“…Mc…you are not a very pretty crier.” Mc gasped with delight as they embraced each other in the tightness hug they had ever given one another. Mc sobbed in Asmodeus shoulder before realizing there was no time for a heartfelt reunion and parting just in time to see Solomon be distracted by one of the archangels, the barrier almost fell but Mc was able to hold it. They didn’t knew how Solomon did it, or perhaps it was that the barrier was already weak, but it was extremely hard. “Beel…” Asmo spoke in disbelief as he watched the angel form of his brother hit the barrier. “…what happened…?”

“There isn’t- uhg” Mc felt that hit on their bones, the spell that had been put on their broken arm loosening. “Time to explain!” Mc was able to stand up with their hands placed up, holding all the weight they could. “We need you Asmo! God somehow-ahg-” Asmo saw as Mc slumped down a little. Their knees bending while they put all their force on their hands. “He was controlling you! And we need your help!” Mc fell on their knees. Asmo looked at Beel once again, beside him was Belphegor and Mammon. The three were in what used to be their angel forms. The memory of Lilith and what God had done to him came back…had his family gone trough the same? Had they been in the same pain he had been?

“Mc…I’m guessing you have borrowed some of Solomon’s power, right?” Mc nodded, sweat visible as their hands quiver. “If we bring down now the barrier…we won’t escape them…I need you to create some type of explosion so that we can get away. Do you understand?” Mc looked at Asmodeus, before having to look down again, the incredible pressure reminding Mc that they were not safe, as if they needed a reminder. Mc only nodded, or at least they hoped Asmo understood that as a nod.

Mc grunted as they thought of what to do. It had to be effective and needed to be fast, and what was faster than the wind? Mc called upon the winds as they all concentrated in within the barrier. Asmo started to feel the wind on his hair and his clothes, got closer to Mc, and as he did, the wind around them only became even more powerful. Mc screamed. They left the barrier fall and unleashed the wind upon the people around them. Not only did it affect the ones closest to the barrier but also the other demons and angels. God was the only one unaffected by it, his gaze fell upon Asmodeus.

The moment the eyes of the man fell upon Asmodeus he felt a cold chill run down his back, his heart accelerated, and he felt like he wanted to hide. The phantom pain spreading around his body as the memory of it made its self-presence. Mc had to pull him in order for him to be able to move. He wasn’t registering anything, all he knew was the crippling fear that accelerated his heart and made him want to cry for hours on end. Mc and Asmo hid behind a pillar, the moment they were out of focus Asmodeus legs gave out as flashes of pain spreader across his body. The memory of invisible fire that felt as real as the one that corroded him as he fell. The tears that would not stop and his own voice begging the pain to stop. Asmodeus took various deep breaths, his vision finally focusing on Mc and his ears finally processing the words of the human.

“-u okay?” He saw the fear in Mc’s eyes and just nodded slightly. He needed to calm down, Mc had said they needed his help. His family was under God’s command and he would do anything to help them.

“Tell me what I need to do.” Mc smiled sadly at him. Before explaining how they were planning the break the control on the next brother. Asmodeus nodded, at least he wouldn’t be the one facing God. They felt something rush by, Asmo looked up and saw Lord Diavolo, his clothes were torn, he was in his demon form and there was blood covering him. The hate seething from the usual chill demon was devastating, but the moment the demon’s eyes fell on Asmo his expression changed to that of a smile. Asmodeus returned it.

“IT WORKED!” He exclaimed happily, hugging both Mc and Asmodeus. “You are back!” Asmodeus nodded, he didn’t remember anything after his father promised to take the pain away before betraying his own words. But judging by the state of the palace, the happiness in Diavolo’s grin, and the hope in Mc’s eyes, it had been a bad time. The moment of relief was short lived, the pillar collapsed by the force with which Leviathan’s tail hit it. The reformed angel looked over at them, this time. “I’ll deal with him. You go and bring Beelzebub back.” Mc and Asmodeus nodded, they didn’t waste any time as they ran towards were Beel was.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Asmo was able to spot Barbatos, who was fighting against both Mammon and Lucifer. He wondered how the demon had managed to hold his own against his two eldest brothers. A loud sound distracted him. Solomon was fighting against Simeon and the other archangels. He was going to keep running until Mc came to a sudden halt.

“Luke…” Mc spoke softly. The small angel had lost his hat at some point, he was covered in dust and one of his knees was bleeding, visibly tears appeared on the corner of his eyes as he stood in front of Mc and Asmodeus. “Lu-”

“Just give up!” He screamed, fear visible I’m his eyes. “Whatever you did, I’m sure Father will forgive you if you stop the fight.” The child had his hands raised, in an attempt to seem dangerous, or perhaps he was scared that one of them might attack him.

“We didn’t do anything.” Mc spoke, still softly. Asmo looked at Luke, no matter how much they made fun of him, he was still just a kid, a kid who saw the person he called father attack and hurt those he had known for a while. He didn’t feel any type of hate towards Luke, no…the kid knew no better.

“Don’t lie to me! You MUST have done something! Father…he…he would never do something like this without a reason. You…you must have wronged him somehow…”

He didn’t believe that. Not truly. He wanted it to be true but, in his eyes, one would see that he just wanted it to be true. He didn’t want to believe what was so obviously in front of him. That the being he called father was doing terrible things, unjustifiable things, just for the sake of power…or maybe even less. Just for the sake of entertainment. Mc opened their mouth to say something, but Asmodeus stepped in front of them. His eyes fixated on Luke, the child seemed angry for a second, gritting his teeth while pointing his hand at Asmodeus, who only brought his hands up in an attempt to show the child he didn’t oppose any threat to him. Luke took a step back.

“Don- don’t get any closer! You-you demon!”

“Luke…we were once loyal to our Father too…we believed in his word and that he was just and loved everyone equally…but if he loved everyone equally…why did he had to kill our sister?”

“She…she went against the rules! She needed to be punished…pl-plus! I’m sure he wasn’t going to kill her.” His voice quivered.

“She only wanted to save a human’s life…a human just like Mc and Solomon. Another one of God’s child…yet he wanted to let him die, he wanted him to die and then wanted to kill yet another of his children…He isn’t a good man.” The child looked with fury at Asmodeus.

“Repent of what you just said, you…you demon!” Mc felt their heart being pulled on. Luke was scared and confused; he didn’t want any of this.

“You know us, and you know what I’m saying it’s truth. Please…Luke…trust us.” Tears started falling from the child’s eyes as his shaking hand was slowly being lowered. Just when they thought they would be able to go find Beel now, after getting Luke to safety, Beel found them. He stood behind Luke, emotionless, ready to strike, and he did. The moment the reformed angel charged at them Asmodeus pushed the child in Mc’s direction, getting in the way of Beels trajectory in order to him down. The clash of their bodies slowed Beels momentum, giving Mc and Luke enough time to leap out of the way. Beel hit a pillar, and completely obliterated it, before turning around and stepping closer to Mc and Luke, Asmodeus trying to get back to his feets after the force with which Beel had hit him with. Luke, amidst his fear got up and tried to run, but the only thing he managed was stumble in the wrong direction for his fear and trembling legs would not move how he wanted them to. Luke turned around, he saw the way Beel was looking at Mc…not at him…but at Mc, it was such an intensity and such hate, that the small angel couldn’t help but stand right in the middle of them, ignoring Mc’s pleads to get out of the way.

Beel loomed over Mc, with Luke in the middle of them, his eyes full of fear as he watched the once demon who had helped him, the one that would test his receipts and compliment them. One of the only demons who didn’t make as much fun of him as the others. He watched, legs trembling at the sight of such an enormous beast…this is what Beel used to look like as an angel…it was scary…angels should be beautiful and pure and should radiate goodness. But Beel…he didn’t look like any of those things… Luke had his arms spread open as he questioned why in the world would Beel attack someone Luke knew was precious to the demon-angel.

“Be-Beel! What are you doing?” He didn’t receive any response, just a blank stare. “B-Beel! Are you listening to me? Why would you attack Mc?”

“Child, what is the meaning of this?” Mc froze at the sound of God being behind them, their head snapped back only to see God, eyes still glowing intensely as he looked unamused at Luke.

“Father!” Luke exclaimed, now putting his full attention on God. “I…Beel…he tried to kill this human.” Luke looked momentarily at Mc, seeing the fear in the humans eyes, which was mirrored by his own.

“Yes, I am well aware of that. My concern is why are you trying to stop it.”

“Because its…its wrong…we are meant to protect, right? So why would you instruct us to kill a human?” God groaned, his hand was extended on Asmodeus direction as the demon fought against the pain God was making him feel. Mc was petrified in their place, they needed to move, and help Asmodeus or else they would lose him again. Thankfully, Luke also noticed the state Asmo was in.

“It’s just a human, child. Move out of the way so your brother can finish this up.” Luke was confused. Since the moment in which he came into existence, he was thought about good and bad. About what his role was in the world. He was thought, that as an angel, he was to protect those in need, and Mc was in need…but…but this was his father. His father should have a reason for this. A perfect explanation that would give light to the reason why he wanted mc to die…why he was causing Asmodeus to be in pain right now…why Beelzebub was no longer himself. There must be an explanation…but would it be enough to justify the death of someone he considered a friend? Lukes eyes fell on God once again. The child had a sad expression..

“This…this is wrong…” Luke spoke, softly.

“…Get out of the way, or are you willing to die beside this human?” Luke heard the disgust in God’s voice when the being referred to the humans. Luke was feeling sick. Logic was screaming at him to protect Mc, his friend. All those years of his faith, believe, and love begged him to go out of the way. He was angel…which meant he had to protect others…Luke stood his ground, looking at God with determination…what in the world was he doing. His father started laughing, a dark and somber laugh which made Luke wonder if the being in front of him was truly God. He stepped closer to Luke. Having left Asmodeus alone for a couple of seconds as he got close enough to the child so he could put a large hand over Luke’s small shoulder. At first Luke was just confused, but then…God started to tighten the grip on the child’s shoulder as badly as he could. Lukes face contorted in pain and in shock.

“You. Good. For. Nothing. Pathetic. Little. Angel! You really think you can defy me?! I created you, I will end you easily” God grip tighten worst with every second that passed. Luke could feel that pain, Gods eyes were fixed on his. The eyes of his Father glowing violently, using his power on who was supposed to be his children. Luke felt the air leaving his lungs as he looked at the impossibly tall being. Tears falling from his eyes as he wondered how, a man known for his love and righteousness, could be so cruel.

“Leave him alone!” Mc screamed, God was distracted, so he didn’t notice the human closing in. He was too slow to react and Mc ended up hitting him with a piece of wood in the face. “Diavolo, Solomon, Asmodeus! NOW!” Mc took Luke’s hand and they ran towards Beel. The reformed angel about to attack them by Gods orders but Asmodeus got to him first. Charming him immediately with his increased power. Diavolo was quick to land right in front of God and engage in combat. Both large beings not holding back. Making Gods power over Beel weakened. Solomon pulled a barrier over Mc, Luke and Beel. Asmodeus stayed behind to help the others fight, which they needed. Mc looked at Beel, he had collapsed and was, just like Mammon and Asmo, losing the white around him. Luke was sitting on the floor, hugging his own knees as he cried silently.

“Is he…is he going to be okay?” Luke managed to ask as he saw Mc kneeling besides Beel’s unconscious body. Mc nods, reassuring the small angel who must be feeling terrible after what he had just experienced. Mc thought back at their decision to just hit God with that piece of wood and the moment they basically electrified the being…it had been reckless, but it had felt so good to make the being pay, even if just slightly. Mc looked at Beel’s unmoving body, he was taller and bigger than Mc but, in that state, he looked small…vulnerable. Mc cradled Beel’s body and smiled softly. He was going to be back soon. Mc looked at Luke, the child looked on at the scene with sadness and shook still evident in his eyes. A hand placed over the shoulder which God had touched.

He was just a child. A child that had been thought for who knows how many years that his father was just and a good person. That his father loved every single being he had ever created, just to now be confronted by the cruel reality. His father didn’t care. He had hurt those demons before and would hurt them again, he would kill a human and not care at all, thinking of them as someone thinks of a bug. Luke had been put to the test, and at the moment of truth he had decided to betray his father and who was supposed to be his family. Was he on the wrong? Why had he done that? He didn’t know…but he was feeling completely overwhelmed. He looked back momentarily, looking upon the dangerous fight that was taking place. In that moment, he saw Simeon. Simeone had tied up Asmodeus with his whip. Luke could tell he was conflicted.

They both had been sent into this place to try and unify the three realms. They were meant to bring it to a new era of peace, they…they made friends with demons and they got to care about them. Simeon was able to reconnect with Lucifer after all those years. And now they were being forced to fight against them? Simeon tighten the whip around Asmodeus, the demon was on his knees looking at the angel. An expression of sadness painted across his features. Asmodeus wasn’t scared for his life, nor was he sad that Simeon was hurting him, no. He was sad because Simeon was being forced to do this, he was expected to do this…but Simeon didn’t want to do this. Simeon gritted his teeth as he looked at the angels around him. They were attacked those who were still trying to fight. Lucifer was being forced to fight against Diavolo, while God looked on, not doing anything. Forcing them to do what he wanted.

This was wrong…this was so wrong…but he couldn’t just abandon everything he had ever known just like that…could he?

“Asmo…give a reason…just one…why I shouldn’t do this? Give me a reason that would justify abandoning my family and leaving everything that I had ever known as real. Just one…” Asmo could feel the tears threatening to come out of Simeon, he heard them in his voice and saw them in his eyes. Asmodeus looked down, before looking at the barrier, where he saw Mc crying and hugging Beel, while Luke looked at them. Asmo couldn’t help but smile knowing that his younger brother was safe.

“Family.” Asmo said, finally, still looking at Beel and Mc. “That’s why we rebelled in the first place, and that is why we fight.” There was a hint of a smile on Asmodeus lips, leaving Simeon feeling even more confused and scared than before. He glanced rapidly at where the demon was looking, he wasn’t planning on starring…but then he saw Luke. He saw as the barrier collapsed around them, how Luke took a few steps backwards and held onto Mc’s hand…Family…

“Damn it!” Simeon cursed, for the first time ever, before untangling his whip from Asmodeus and helping the demon up. Family…yeah…that was reason enough. Simeon watched as Solomon battled against Michael, the archangel about to stab the sorcerer with his sword. The angel ran towards them, entangling his whip around Michaels sword and tugging at it, making the archangel lose balance and look in his direction, giving the sorcerer time to escape and go help the others.

“Simeon?! What do you think you are doing?” The archangel asked, surprised.

“The right thing.” Simeon pulled on his whip with force, taking away the sword from Michaels hand and proceeding to engage in battle with his former friend.

Asmo managed to get back to Beel in time to hug his brother. They hugged for as long as they could before knowing that they needed to keep going.

“What now?” Asked Beel, pain hidden behind his eyes as he saw his family. They had fallen under God’s control.

This was his fault. This had all been his fault. He had let God onto their home, he had opened the door, showed him their rooms, let his father get into his head, which in turn made him get into the other heads. When it was time to help his family and go up against God, he lost…he lost and left them at the mercy of God. Which had already proven to be lethal. Beel was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to protect his family. Yet he had let Lilith die and had not been able to resist God, in turn him getting to the rest of his family. Hate was a strong word…but now more than ever…Beel was sure he hated with every fiber of his body the man who had created them. He wanted him to pay.

“We need Leviathan, Luke…go hide somewhere. Or get out of here if its possible. Its too dangerous for you.” The child wanted to protest but Mc didn’t give him time, using their lend powers to make Luke appear at a safe distance from the fight. The demons and Mc rapidly found themselves besides Leviathan, Belphegor, and one of the archangels, who had a lance. The three of them were fighting against Barbatos, who until now had managed on his own, but was being overpowered rapidly. “You go help Barbatos, Asmo and I will get Leviathan back. We will help Belphegor then, that’s a promise.” Mc could read the troubled thoughts that were crossing Beels head. He didn’t want to fight Belphegor, he didn’t want to fight anyone in his family, what if he hurt them? But there was no time to second guess, the rumbling of the place caused by Satan’s and Solomon fight made both Beel and Asmo look in that direction.

They saw their nephew, a demon, look like an angel. None of them had time to think after they were de-transformed, they just assumed everyone else was turned but…but this was so wrong…Satan had never been an angel. Satan was a demon, just like they were now. Beel could feel his blood boiling as he turned to the archangel, he was not going to hurt his family…but he was not going to hold back against those who hurt them. Asmo tackled Leviathan, managing to get him out of the way, so that they could take care of him.

Diavolo was punched by Mammon, the prince feeling the full force of the reformed angel, who God did not let hold back. He managed to jump out of the way just when Lucifer was going to hit him as well. Diavolo sighed.

“This isn’t very fair, is it? Two against one.” Diavolo spoke, directed at God, the being had a sly smile plastered on his lips, he thought of himself as untouchable, and his inability to reach the man was proving him right. God didn’t respond, he just made his eyes glow darker, which made both Lucifer and Mammon attack him at once. Diavolo dodged them easily. Already a tad more annoyed at this. “Barbatos, think you could lend me a hand?”

“Forgive me, my Lord. But it seems like I am also quite occupied.” Barbatos jumped behind one of the archangels that was attacking him. Pushing him lightly which made the archangel fall. “But, if I may, my lord. Why are you holding back?” Barbatos dodged the other archangel, at the same time, Diavolo managed to catch Mammon’s fist in his hand and throw the reformed angel at Lucifer.

“Good question. I guess I have been trying to avoid hurting them.”

“I am sure Lucifer would not mind a couple of hits, as long as it is to get his family and himself back.”

“Mhm, I guess you are right Barbatos.” Diavolo managed to take in his hand a loose dagger Barbatos had avoided. “Forgive me.” He threw the dagger at Lucifer, who moved out of the way, the dagger ended up burying itself in Mammon’s shoulder. Diavolo sighed, his eyes turning completely dark as he threw himself towards God. The being unable to move fast enough, or maybe he was just expecting one of the being he controlled to come and aid him. Either way, Diavolo managed to hit, with all the force he could muster in the moment, God in the stomach. The being took a few steps back as he doubled in pain, rapidly recovering his stance, only for Diavolo to not seize his attack.

Leviathan turned out to be more of a challenge than they had hoped, the third born swiftly managing to avoid Asmodeus charm. The reformed angel was going all out on them, it was infuriating the fact that they didn’t seem to be able to hold him down long enough. They were getting exasperated. At some point, Leviathan had knocked Asmodeus to the side, and had attacked Mc. He was on top of them, Leviathan managed to put his hands around Mc´s neck. It reminded mc about how God had choked Leviathan, the red marks around his neck having now become purple bruises. Mc was trying to push him away with their borrowed powers, but the lack of air coming in their lungs was making it hard to concentrate. Mc looked at the side, trying to find something to defend themselves with, but they saw something even better.

They saw Diavolo managing to hit God in the stomach, the being taking a few steps back, Mc felt Leviathans hands become looser on their neck, once they looked at him, they noticed how his eyes flickered from the white to his usual orange. Mc smiled, and finally managed to push Leviathan away with their powers. The reformed angel was losing white around his wings, but it wouldn’t completely go like with Asmodeus and Beel. God still had partial control over him. Mc waited for the moment in which Leviathans eyes flickered orange. Asmodeus was behind the partially controlled demon, he held him down, making the demon be still long enough for Mc to catch a glimpse of his orange eyes, without missing a beat, they screamed the incantation, and watched as the white from Leviathan faded completely and his body went limp in Asmodeus arms for a couple of seconds. Then, the demon opened his eyes, Mc broke into a smile seeing how the demon was finally back.

Leviathan felt lightheaded. His mouth was dry and his body felt numb. Leviathan felt like he couldn’t breath and when he touched his neck it hurt. The wringing feeling of Gods hands still wrapped around his neck made him snap out of it and finally make eye contact with Mc, before feeling like the world itself was collapsing upon him. He remembered needing Mammon’s help, then not being able to hold against Beel and needing Lucifer to save him. How week was he? Needing to be saved twice…the worst part…is that when he was alone against their father the man had easily overpowered him. He didn’t remember much besides that, but behind a crying Mc he saw Beel fighting against one of the archangels while Barbatos went against Belphegor. He blinked a few times, finally registering the feeling of someone’s arms holding him up. Leviathan instinctively looked behind them, pain shooting up but when he saw Asmodeus that didn’t matter. But there wasn’t time to ponder over feelings, they heard and explosion, their eyes falling on Barbatos who had conjured some powerful magic and had aimed it at Belphegor, Beel moved the demons hands on instinct, the ray of magic hitting against the tall ceiling of the castle.

Beel had panicked, the idea of someone getting hurt stung him deeper than any wound he could have. He had moved on instinct and saw how the archangels had to move out of the way unconsciously in order not to get hurt. He saw God do the same, and in a moment of imbalance He was attacked by some powerful magic convoked by Solomon, he saw Belphegor fall to the ground, his eyes meeting Mc, who in a silent agreement sprinted to Belphegor’s side. Kneeling beside them and putting all their trust and fate into the demons who they loved so much. Mc lifted their head to see all the fight that was going on. Beel, Levi, and Asmo fighting against two Archangels, Satan and Solomon fighting with no regard of their surroundings, Mc saw Barbatos and Diavolo go against God who seemed annoyed and made Mammon and Lucifer fight for him, even Solomon was fighting against one of his own. The sight was disturbing…Mc looked at Belphegor, the white had almost faded completely, and Mc smiled, before the familiar words left their lips.

Belphegor opened his eyes; he was meet by an excruciating sound. His eyes were blurry, and he could barely make out his surroundings, mind shifting from shadows and sounds to actual words and the face of Beel…no…not Beel. What was meant to be Beel, with white eyes and a blank expression, ready to strike down and kill his own brother. Belphegor blinked a few times, feeling pain all over his body, a headache making itself present as he groaned, he felt someone touch his shoulders and call for him…they were calling his name. The sound shifted to a high-pitched whistle as he was finally able to hear the words that the person in front of him spoke. He looked at them, he was completely exhausted, but through his tired eyelids he looked at the person holding him. It was Mc. Belphegor let himself be wrapped onto Mc’s arms. He was crying, why was he crying? He felt himself be embraced by the human, as they both felt relief in each other’s presence amidst a war.

“What happened to the others? What happened to Beel? Are they okay?”

“He is fine…he is back…and so is Asmodeus and Levi…but the others…” Belphegor looked at the teary-eyed expression of the human. Sadness cursing trough his body but also some kind of relief. He was extremely tired…but seeing the expression of the human prompted him to get up and look around.

The castle was chaos. The entire place was covered in debris, tables flipped over and even some pillars had been broken. The first thing he saw was Lucifer and Mammon battling Diavolo. It made him want to chuckle. A sight he never thought he would ever see, Lucifer going against Diavolos orders. Then, he saw Simeon, who was fighting against one of the archangels, the archangel had a sword and they seemed to be shouting at each other, was Simeon helping them? Who would have thought? It was a sight to behold. His eyes fell on Beel, who was beside Asmodeus and Leviathan. The three of them were battling two archangels, one was throwing some sort of daggers at them while the other had a lance. Belphegor instinctively took a few steps towards Beel. Overjoyed to see that, not only had his twin but Asmodeus and Leviathan had been brough back, sadly…this left him open. The voice of Mc came too late to tell him to get out of the way.

There was an explosion. Mc was blown away fell on their side, Belphegor was going to help them but he couldn’t move. He looked at his left, seeing his father, with both hands up, one holding him in place and the other pointing at one of the archangels fighting the others. He looked up front, the first thing he saw was Beels face, tears starting to fall from his eyes as the demon ran towards his twin, the other…he saw a weapon coming his way at an incredible speed. Beel screamed his name, just like that time.

It was like an echo of all the times he had relieved Lilith’s death. He saw the lance coming his way, but he was somehow frozen in place, his eyes were meets by Beel, whom in a blurry haze was going his way. Belphegor felt the world slowly come to a halt. The fear and tears in Beels eyes as he moved in his direction, his incapability of moving, Mc’s expression as they saw the scene move before their eyes. Belphegor closed his eyes and was immediately met by a memory.

“Humans or us?” Lilith has asked one day. They were lazying around under the sun, warmth washing them as they looked at the humans playing on the other side. There were butterflies around, and Belphegor was playing with the bracelet Lilith had given him.

“What?” He had asked, looking at her. She was sitting on a three, looking down at the humans like if she was guarding them, but her gaze was stoic on the figure of a male human who was playing with whom Belphegor assumed was his little sister.

“If you had to choose between us, Lucifer, Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Beel, and me, or the humans…who would you choose?” He voice was small, and Belphegor was sure he had seen a tear in her cheeks, but he chose to look upfront and chuckle.

“Well…it depends…id choose humans before choosing Mammon or Lucifer.” He felt a nut hit him on the head, and a snort coming from Lilith, which prompted him to laugh again. He looked at the grass and the flowers blooming, he saw the clouds, the sun, and even the moon that for some reason was out during the day. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I’d choose our family.”

There was a sound. The sound of flesh tearing open, a grunting noise and blood falling on the ground. But there wasn’t any pain. Belphegor opened his eyes. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but the melancholic smile of his twin was not it. He looked at Beel in the eyes, the demon put his hands-on Belphegor’s shoulders as Belphegor noticed the dance of pain and happiness that was his brothers gaze. He looked down, only to see part of the lance sticking out of Beels abdomen. That was the sound. Belphegor felt panic all over himself as Beel fell on his knees, Belphegor lowering himself with the lovable giant that was his brother.

“Y-you idiot! Why…why did…no! Why did you do that?!” Belphegor cried out, trying to hold his brother up. Mc was at their side at the blink of an eye. Belphegor could feel the stares of Leviathan and Asmo, whom if he had looked closer, would have seen they were crying, anger accumulating with every second.

“I…didn’t want to lose you…like we lost Lilith because…of me.”

Belphegor knew his brother had always carried this burden inside. The thought that because of him Lilith was dead, that he had chosen to save Belphegor and that Belphegor probably hated him because of that. Beel had always thought that he was responsible for Lilith’s death, when it wasn’t his fault, he doesn’t the one that killed her. Belphegor bit his lip in rage forcing the tears to top as he held his brother.

“You big…Idiot…you didn’t kill Lilith, okay?! Lilith isn’t dead because of you! The only person who is to blame for her death is our Father…stop blaming yourself.” Mc put a hand over Belphegor’s shoulder.

“I think I can help him…for now.” Belphegor looked at them, Mc was holding one of their arms, and seemed to be trying to remember something. He only nodded before looking at Beel once more. The demon grunted in pain when Mc touched his wound, trying to take the lance out. The spell Barbatos had used on them…maybe they might be able to use it on Beel for the time being. Belphegor was pulled away from Beel by Asmodeus and Leviathan. The three brothers hugged one another for a couple of seconds. But of course, it couldn’t last long.

“What a touching reunion.” Gods voice spoke from behind them, his eyes on the sprawled wings and tails. His eyes falling on Beel, Mc had managed to take the lance out and were in the process of trying to heal him as much as possible. “It’s a shame it wont be long.” A figured moved at the speed of light, standing right in front of them, once the dust it had spread died down, they were able to see Mammon, standing right in front God. “You thought, that by taking the brothers one by one, you would have a chance of winning against me? Please, don’t make me laugh. By taking them out you are just making me have a greater power over the ones I still control.”

“…but not for long.” Mc spoke from besides Beel, who held up a hand to prevent them from standing up. Mc smiled at him before starring coldly at God. “I’ve seen it…us humans…we need sun at some point…we couldn’t live in complete darkness because it would start to affect us…it’s the same for you, isn’t it?” Mc helped Beel to his feet, the demon trying not to let his full weight fall on the human. They thought back to Gods eyes losing their glow when Diavolo was able to hit him, how God lost control for a second over Leviathan, letting them bring his demon form out. He was powerful…but not nearly as much as he was on The Celestial Realm. “You need to recharge…I’ve seen Luke and Simeon do it, the darkness of The Devildom… everything in it is supposed to contrast the Celestial Realm…you are weak here…and with every passing second you become even weaker. I mean you said it yourself…”That won’t be a problem once I’m back in the celestial Realm” Which means it is a problem while you are not in the Celestial Realm.” Mc smirked; God looked furious at the human for even thinking about trying to defy him. He closed his eyes, and Mammon launched himself at the human.

Leviathan got right in the middle, stopping Mammon from hurting the human and his already injured brother, who Mc was still in the process of healing, if the glow over his wound was anything to go by. The moment Mammon and Leviathan collided; Mc felt the ground under their feet shake a little. Leviathan was weak, that was a given, he was weak, pathetic, useless. But he loved his family. No matter what they thought of him, he loved them, so seeing Beel get stabbed like that, seeing the sigils in his wound appear as Mc tried to heal him…it ignited a fire within him. He could be one of the weakest demons, but if he could buy Mc a little more time, he would. He screamed as a testament of the sheer force he was using as he pushed Mammon out of the way. Leviathan looked around for something he could use, his eyes fell on the fountain, a small spread across his lips. Water…something he knew about. An orange aura seethed trough the demon as the water from the fountain lifted and moved at his command. 

The reformed angel tried to attack Leviathan again, but he couldn’t get close at all. Leviathan lifted a wave, and with the force of a tsunami, he made it hit both Mammon and God. Leviathan made the water incarcerate God in a bubble of water, he could feel his father trash around trying get out of it but he would not let him do that. He needed to give Mc enough time to finish their spell on Beel and possibly wake Mammon up. But it was hard. With every demon that went out of God’s control, the being regained his power, making Him harder to deal with. Leviathan struggled trying to keep his father inside. His memory shifting back to the time God confronted him. The phantom feeling of Gods hands around his neck as Leviathan struggled to breath and felt the nails digging in his skin. His breathing was becoming accelerated as he became weaker with the passing of the seconds, so when he saw Michael approach with his sword, Leviathan thought his efforts would go to waste, thankfully, that wasn’t the case.

Simeon’s whip managed to entangle itself in the sword, Leviathan was surprised to see the angel go against one of his own, but it was certainly welcomed. He looked at God once again, the being trying even harder now to get out while his glowing eyes called upon his controlled servants, who one by one started to appear around Leviathan, ready to attack him and free God…but Leviathan wasn’t alone, he felt the presence of his younger brothers around him. Even Diavolo, Barbatos and Solomon gathered around to fight against the six under God’s command. The man looked at Leviathan with hate, as he made his servants charge at him. And so, a ferocious fight broke.

Mc was stranded on the sideline with Beel. The demon anxiously awaiting so he could go help the others as Mc recalled the last few sigils and the spell was complete. The human looked at the fight, they looked at their family, all of them. Lucifer, Mammon and Satan were still transformed, but Leviathan had God in imprisioned…eventually…the man was bound to break out but maybe…just maybe…Leviathan could be strong enough to hold him in, until his powers started to fade or something then maybe mc could wake the rest…

“Mc?” Beel asked, touching their shoulder lightly, the demon looked at them worried. Mc looked at him and smiled lightly.

“I have an idea.”

Leviathan was struggling to keep his father locked up. The man was using his own power to try and fight against the demon while simultaneously controlling part of his family so they would attack them. In various occasions the angels were close to get to him, but thankfully the others had dealt with them. The demon didn’t have to worry about them getting to him up until now… Satan fell right beside Leviathan after Barbatos fought with him. He saw his nephew slowly rise from the floor, without putting any pressure in one of his legs. That struck Leviathan as odd, but his nephew seemed to not care about it, he looked at Leviathan and ran in his direction, making the demon notice how his nephew limped, Leviathan braced for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Beel having interfered with Satan’s trajectory.

His brother only smiled at him, and before Leviathan could say anything, he felt this immense power run trough his veins. He looked back and saw Mc chanting over and over something as they had their hands lifted in Levi’s direction. Leviathan smiled, knowing that Mc was making him have more power, and it seemed that God knew this as well. For when Leviathans eyes started glowing a faint shade of orange, God’s eyes widened, and he felt the pressure of the water around, which was budging before, now seemed like an infinite twist that had no interest in letting him go. And he didn’t. And he didn’t, not until he physically couldn’t anymore, or until they found a way to get the others back and send God back to The Celestial Realm. So Leviathan resisted, and he could feel Mc’s powers slowly draining as they used every bit they had to help him.

God was sick of this. He was sick of the others trying to go against him and the fact that it seemed, for a second, that they might win, and they knew that. They knew that they had an opportunity, and if he didn’t get out of here fast enough that would be the case. But in order to get out, he would need all of his powers, he groaned while closing his eyes, and feeling the power coursing to him.

They fell. All three of the remaining reformed angels fell. And the bubble Leviathan was trying so hard to maintain, trough the clear water, he saw God convoke fire out of nowhere, fear rising as he tried his best not to let the being free. But Mc stopped powering him as they ran closer to the circle, Levi was all on his own trying to not let God break free and it wasn’t easy at all. But he knew Mc needed to help the others, and Mc knew they needed to do this fast, for Solomon’s powers were fading away slowly, but surely. Mc stood right beside Leviathan, in the middle of the circle, they watched as the others formed a protective circle around them and the unconscious demons as the archangels tried to fight against them. Mc closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and in the next words, poured all of their power.

“Hear me denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it Hear me and do as I command. I, Mc, call upon you to send forth three of your number! I summon the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer, Avatar of Greed, Mammon, and the Avatar or wrath, Satan!”

In the moment Mc finished the incantation and the demons had just started to move freely again, God broke out from Leviathans prison. He had evaporated every bit of water in it, and then sent to fire to them, some of them got lightly burned, others managed to avoid it completely but…Asmodeus didn’t. He was too close to the fire, and the moment it set off, it enveloped part of his face in burning sensations as the demon covered his face screaming. Leviathan immediately reached his brother and pulled him back, Lucifer barely being able to tell what was happening, sitting up only to hear the cries of his younger brother. Lucifer instinctively tried to move to his brother but was meet by the sharp pain of his broken wing. Satan tried to rise to his feet but was unable to due to the pain he felt in his ankle, any type of pressure in it made the demon want to scream, but the sight of all his uncles and father having turned back to demons was enough motivation for him to crawl to them and noticed why Asmodeus was screaming. The moment he did, he felt anger like no other. Mammon was the final brother to wake up, he had a hand placed over his ribs the moment he sat down looked at his family all huddled up together, managed to get up and walk over to them. The three demons being meet by confusion, sadness, anger as they watched God finally touch the ground.

“You guys are back.” Mc spoke, softly from behind them, feeling the powers of Solomon finally leave and getting close to the demons to celebrate their return. But a certain being was having none of it.

“Do not celebrate prematurely dears, you have not won yet.” God smirked. Lucifer was about to retaliate to his father, when Diavolo’s figure came into view, he stood right in front of the family he had fought hard to help.

“We outnumber you and your people by far. Leave, before this gets worse.” The man tensed his muscles as he glared at God receiving only a sigh from God as his eyes fell on Simeon.

“Mhm…it seems like every angel that gets along with you bunch turns on me, how shameful. Say, where is that little one? Luke, is it?” God smiled before clapping his hands, white fumes emerging from nowhere, concentrating right in between the two groups, God standing with his archangels and Mc, standing with the group of people they loved. The small angel appeared in front of them, he appeared confused at first but then yelped in surprised once he saw God, Luke ran towards Simeon and hid behind the angel’s legs. God sighed before smiling maliciously. “Good, now we can get finished with this.”

“You are damn right, this will end now.” Belphegor was beyond upset, he was not going to wait for the man to hurt his family any longer. Belphegor rose to his feet and made his way to God, ignoring Mc’s pleading look. He didn’t knew what he had planned, but he simply was not going to sit around waiting for God to transform him into a mindless servant again. But…God had other plants.

He looked at Belphegor right in the eyes, His eyes flashed lightly gold, and the next thing Belphegor knew, was this incredible shrieking sound, drumming inside his head as he screamed in pain over the pain he felt inside his head. He covered his eras, and when he moved the hand and looked at it, there was blood. Everyone tensed up at this, and Diavolo was getting ready to attack when God spoke again.

“You see, Mc.” God clicked his tongue, watching as Belphegor covered his bleeding ears in pain. “You were right, when you said the thing about me needing to recharge. You humans need sun, while the angels, and even myself, we recharge off The Celestial Realm energy. But you see, I don’t need to leave the devildom in order to get that energy…no. I have all I need right here.”

The moment his eyes started to glow again; it was the moment Mc wanted to cry. They were exhausted and tired, and just wanted to go home with the demons. But this time…this time it was different. Instead of the demons become angels again they started screaming in pain, alongside with the archangels and the angels. The only ones left standing were the humans alongside with the prince and his butler. No one knew what to do or what to say, they didn’t know what God was planning by making his own people, even the loyal archangels, fall into that kind of pain. But then it hit Mc, it hit them as they saw God rejoicing in the sound of screams and the pain he knew they were all in. Mc passed a hand over their head, in the process they noticed how damaged the sigils in their broken arm looked. Another hit, and the spell might become undone.

“He is draining them.” Mc spoke simply, as their eyes never left from God’s psychotic figure. “He is draining them from their celestial energy.” Mc felt their hearts drop. Will they survive this? The demons might, they are only been taken away from them the celestial energy that lingered inside, but what about the angels and the archangels? They were possibly not going to survive this. “Solomon! Give me some of you-”

“No, I don’t think so.” God spoke, and there was an explosion, which threw back the demons and the human, leaving only Mc in the middle of the situation. Mc looked in fear as the being approached them slowly with thunderous footsteps. They looked at where the others had been thrown to, only to see they Solomon had hit his head against a wall and was unconscious, while Diavolo and Barbatos were immobilized by Gods power. God smiled. “Now is time to deal with you, human.”

The next few seconds passed in a blur. Mc didn’t knew what had happened. All they knew was a extreme sharp pain they felt, then, they hit a wall that was nearby, they hit their head against the wall. Mc fell to the floor, eyes barely making out the shapes, ears barely identifying any other sound other than that of the screams of the people they loved. God got closer, a white aura that wasn’t there before presented itself as he looked down on Mc and smirked. This was going to be the end of the puny human. Mc tried to push themselves up, but the moment they put weight on their arm the sigil broke, and an immense pain let itself known to Mc. They screamed in pain when god stepped in their arm.

The demons watched as the scene unfolded in front of them, their unmoving bodies swallowed in pain as they saw what was going to become Mc’s last moments. God was about to strike down and end their lives, when the human made eye contact with the brothers, and the last thing they saw, before being consumed by uncontrollable shock and sadness, was Mc’s sad expression as they realized God was going to win. Then, he stroke down. And for a moment, the quiet of the room as mist that had been realized settled, made the demons cry. God emerged from the mist with a smile knowing that he had won. He stopped taking the energy from his servants and the demons. “Now, lets get you to your angel forms. AS for you two.” God looked at Simeon and Solomon. “I’ll be taking care of you once we are back. He started laughing uncontrollably.

“Why are you laughing, Father?” A voice came in, God looked around to try and place it but it didn’t came from any of the demons. He looked at the mist, there a figure emerging from it. It had big wings and the voice was so familiar, it was a voice none of the brothers had heard ever since the fall. The figure emerged completely from the mist, gold wings moving slowly as the figure stood right in front of God, whom only looked in shock at a face he never expected to see again.

“You are supposed to be dead.” He spoke simply.

“And you were meant to be a good father.” She spoke softly, eyes never leaving the man’s gaze.

“Then this time I’ll make sure you can never come back, Lilith.” God started trying to hit Lilith, but the being was simply too fast for him to actually land a hit.

“I always wondered, Father, how could a man kill his own daughter?”

“I already did once, want me to demonstrate again?” God kept launching himself at Lilith while she just avoiding and dodging him.

“How could a man be so selfish that he would sacrifice a live just to demonstrate to others that they need to fallow the rules.” Lilith only took a step to the side as God persistently tried to attack her. “Then realized.”

“oh yeah? And what did you realize?”

“That you needed to show people what would happen if they went against your rakes, because you needed people to fear you.” Lilith kept moving out of the way as God kept trying to attack them, at some point, she put her leg in the way, making the man fall face first into the floor and then look at her with her in his gaze. “You need people to fear you…because otherwise they would not fallow you.” God laughed darkly as he now tried to hit Lilith with several spells.

“Is that what you really think?”

“No”. Lilith looked at the angel and archangels who laid on the floor with fear in their eyes and tears falling. “I know that’s the case. You are simply a selfish old man with an enormous ego who knows that if it wasn’t because people fear you. They wouldn’t follow you.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” God was wasting all of the energy and power he had regenerated on trying to hit Lilith. And he succeeded. A ray of light hit her right in the stomach, and it passed trough like it had hit nothing. “Huh?” Lilith moved and appeared right in front of God’s face, she had a smile plastered on her lips.

“Father, you can’t kill what is already dead.” God turned red out of fury and started to throw spells, curses, sigils, and everything the being could of at Lilith, ho remained immovable as it all crossed through her body.

Lilith looked over the group of demons beside her. Love and care went into her gaze as she smiled, eyes glowing a very bright shade of blue, constricting the crazy gold eyes of God. At the end, God was growing increasingly tired as he used more and more of his powers. Lilith held his fist, making the being look at it surprised. Lilith looked at God, eyes glowing even brighter now while God’s gold glow flickered in and out and she take away all the stole energy he still had in his body. God slowly fell to his knees as the girl made him become weaker. A blue aura that extended through the entire room, making the people in the room, even if for just a little, to feel better. As God lost the rest of his power at the moment, Lilith looked at the prince of the devildom who had been realized from God’s a while back. Then she looked back at the demons and smiled warmly.

“It wasn’t your fault.” This was for them, because it was the truth. No matter how guilty they felt for the things they did or didn’t do, the truth was that her death wasn’t on their hands. Her eyes fell on Satan, her small nephew and there were some happy tears in her eyes to know her family was growing. She placed a hand over her heart, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as God lost the last of his power. “I love you all, no matter what or where, I love you.”

With that she was gone, her form disappeared to reveal the small human who had been channeling her the whole time. Mc looked at God, and both beings looked at each other with hate. Mc proceeded to punch God right in the face, the being had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. Mc only let go of God’s wrist when Diavolo stood right beside them and nodded. He would take care of God, and Mc was more than happy to run to the demons who gone trough so much. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, the next chapter is the last one, and it will take me some time to finish it, i have tried to write it in different occasions and it just lacks and i dont like it, but i will post it as soon as i finish it my darlings, stay safe!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of wounds, death, self hate, manipulation.

There was a thunderous silence that enveloped the house of lamentation. The feelings of insecurities, sadness, and danger that could be felt at the brink of the territory was enough to intoxicate and leave a dark mark within anyone close by. And all of them knew it. All I them knew just how badly they were doing. Each one locked withing their own safe heaven, locked doors of muffled screams and yells of isolation as Mc sat in their bed, heart put at ease by the banishment of God from the devildom. The being could never set foot in the devildom unless permission from the current king was granted, this should have put Mc’s mind at ease as well. But the moment each of the doors closed slowly, or with bangs, the moment Mc took in the notice of how much silence took place of the usual vivid house…their heart sank. Not a word had been spoken at their way home. Them all too focused on helping the injured family that they didn’t process at all. But Mc saw the curtain of tears that was being held back in each of the demons eyes. 

Mc sat on their bed, the screams of pain of the demons resonating in their mind just as much as the sight of Asmodeus burned face, Beel’s stab wound, and the contorted pain that was depicted in each of the demons faces the moment they thought Mc was going to due at the hand of their father. And who could blame them…who could blame them from pausing their feelings long enough until they were somewhere, they could…breath…but could they breath right now? God had stepped in their house, had gone trough each and every single one of their minds, dissecting their fears to perfection, how were they supposed to breath in a space that had been tainted by the blood dripping figure of their father…

Mc groaned for the seventh time since they arrived at their room. Unease bothering them with every second, left to the imagination what the demons might be doing…They needed to check up on them, even it was just outside their door to make sure that they were breathing…even just that would be enough for Mc. Every step they took from their room up the stairs was like walking to a cemetery. And as their steps echoed in the seemingly empty hall, Mc saw, right in front of Lucifer’s room, the demon sitting on the floor, a blank expression on his face as a sole wing covered in bandages moved ever so slightly. The demon didn’t seem to notice Mc, or perhaps he had and chose not to address them, whatever it was, the demon didn’t react at all when Mc sat beside him, back against the wall, face turned in his direction as the man seemed to be lost in his thought, and he certainly was. His hair was messy and for a moment Mc thought that perhaps he was devoid of all emotion…but then he faced them. And in those red eyes that had threatened to kill them so many times before, Mc saw the pure fear and sadness he felt. 

“…he was right…” Mc did not say anything. They had to stop themselves from ripping those thought out of Lucifer. They just sat, and listened, because they would rather listen to Lucifer scream for endless hours as he poured out all those thoughts and everything that had always plagued him. They would rather see the man cry like never, than from him to deny all those feelings that were eating him alive. Inside, the demon was completely crumbling down with every passing second, as the words of his father slowly but surely made their home in his heart. “…I still expect to see her smile when I open my eyes…” 

And the silence remained…it remained for exactly one second more, because sometimes we just need time to understand what is happening…and Lucifer had just realized just how broken his family was. The silence remained for just one second more…before the sobs of Lucifer as he covered his face with his hands broke this tormented silence that had made itself at home in their minds. 

Within closed door and abysmal darkness, hidden behind mountains of knowledge and pledges of self-worth, corroded by doubt and unsure if he could even consider himself one of their own, in bed laid a demon. A demon full of rage, hate, despise, wrath, but underneath all…sadness. In the back of his mind words of displeasure being repeated one after the other. Flashes of his family and the sweet smile of a woman he never meets plagued him. What was once meant to be a sanctuary where he could be himself had turned into a prison he built slowly over the years, a prison that no matter what he did or who reached it could not come down, because he had made sure it didn’t. Now he was being faced by dangers within the wall of his own prison and the young demon had never felt so helpless. The monster that had plagued him for years had finally reached to him and were making sure he knew of their presence. 

Over and over God’s voice asked the same question. Again, and again and again and he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to think about how different he was from his family. He didn’t want to think about the implications of his birth or the way the others had always treated him. He didn’t want to think about his childhood and how behind every laugh and smile and fun moment behind the eyes of the demons he called family there had always been doubt towards him or sadness about their sister. He hated it. He hated it so badly, he hated being different, he hated not having ever been with his family when they were happy in the celestial realm. He hated wanting that. He hated the way they all pitied him, he hated having to hate things with his entire beings but most importantly…he hated himself…but what did that even mean? How could he hate himself when he didn’t even knew who he was…

Who really are you, Satan?

Those words…over and over, and over again, ripping his heart to pieces. How was he supposed to know that?

Who really are you, Satan?

He was someone…he had to be. No matter how they looked at it Satan had to be someone and he knew it…right?

Who really are you, Satan?

Because it just made sense, there was no way he was no one. He had knowledge and a history, he had people around him, so he had to be someone…he needed to be someone but-

Who Really Are You, Satan?

“…who really are you?” He questioned, now in front of a mirror as he looked at himself and past himself, kneeled down as a feeling he was used to hid seethed out of him as tears decided it was time for them to plague him. 

The state of himself surprised him…when had he broken the mirror? That didn’t matter, what laid beyond the mirror was far more broken than the hundreds of fragments on the floor…when was the last time he cried…when was the last time he was anything other than the condescending bookworm that always had a quick response and a sharp tongue to everyone in his family…to everyone around him…whatever he was…if he was anything at all…he hated it…he hated it so much…

There was only darkness surrounding him. The noise had died down, his own breathing had slowed to an inaudible level. Hands no longer shaking as they were wrapped around his neck. He could still feel the phantom ache of God’s hands wrapped around his neck as he starred into his eyes and made Leviathan fear for his own life. Only twice in his life had he ever felt that scared, when the war took place, and when God confronted him alone that one time…and in those scenarios he was still the week little brother, the one that needed protection. He was the laughing matter of the family, Grand Admiral Leviathan of hells Navy, yet a weak pathetic demon that couldn’t fight off God and ended up getting reverted to his angel form…how was he supposed to be the third born?

He was weak, if it hadn’t been for Mc’s help and the others God would have been able to get out of the weak trap he had set him on, and possibly kill them all…or worse, because as an angel there were flashes of light were he could see himself attacking those he loved…attacking his family…why was he so weak…how had he let God take control of him like that? Leviathan took a deep breath s his eyes were focused on the aquarium were Henry was peacefully swimming, his eyes suddenly focusing on his own reflection starring back at him. The tired eyes and the dried blood, the hand wrapped around his neck…which when moved, gave away to purple bruises which every time he looked at all he could hear was the diabolical laugh of God and remember those glowing eyes…

Leviathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath…but all he saw was God standing in front of him, the feeling of God humiliating him, the lack of air and the way the coldness had made him shrink in himself as God manipulated and hurt him in ways that Leviathan had been suffering for so long…the repeating form that mocked him of the demons, the bag hitting the floor, his ears ringing as his knees gave out, breathing accelerated…he hated his father…he hated that Lucifer was right by worrying about him so much, because he had a reason to worry. After all, Leviathan was weak…of course Lucifer would put someone to be his guard so he would not go and get himself killed. Lucifer didn’t trust that he could stand on his own and Leviathan knew he was right!

But that did not mean it didn’t hurt. That didn’t mean he hated the way everyone saw him and the way God had taken advantages of all those insecurities and fears that Leviathan had tried so hard to escape. He hated the way his hands were shaking in that moment and how he couldn’t do anything for himself. Even Mc was stronger than him when they had magic and he was supposed to be one of the damn ruler of hell?! He hated how his family knew all of this and looked for ways to protect him, he hated they had all the reason in the world to do so…but most of all…but worst of all, he hated himself…

“-mon!” Mammon heard the echo of a voice. It was calling him, but there was something holding him from the inside that did not let him recognize the voice. “ma…MMON ple…ASE!” The fading voice begged harder, why were they calling him? Furthermore, where was he? There was something holding him down, not letting him get up as he wanted, a feeling of chains pulling him down, chains that were growing weaker as the voice became more and more present. “Hear me denizens of the darkness…” …wait…Mammon recognized that voice. “…you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it…” Yeah…of course he recognized that voice, how could he not. 

“…Mc?” Mammon tried to call out, but his voice was that of a ghost. 

“Hear me and do as I command.” He started to struggle against the chains, who even if weakened, they still held him down. Now, it was a race of who was the weakest one, if Mammon or the chains, the demons kept struggling trying to break free as the voice of the human he had grown so fond off finished the incantation. But nothing, he still had not managed to break free, he was still being subjected to whatever punishment was this. For a moment he contemplated giving up…maybe that way everyone would be happier without the troublemaker to cause more problems. 

But as he was thinking that the chains were getting weaker and weaker, then another voice came in. A voice that could kill with the amount of fear it inflicted on those he claimed to love. The voice of his father as the decorated that it was time to deal with the human. 

“No…No, I won’t let you!” Mammon gritted his teeth. Pulling on the chains who still refused to brake as he screamed for them to realize. He needed to be quick, he needed to save them. He may not had been the best oldest brother or even a good demon but this…he was not about to let anyone else get hurt. The chain broke…and as the sound of the pieces hit the floor, Mammon’s eyes snapped open, just in time to see his father send a lightning bolt in Mc’s direction, who was just awaiting it, who was just ready to accept it. “D-damn it” He whispers, as he launches himself at Mc’s body, either to shield them or some them out of the way, but as his body was meant to collide with Mc’s, they disappeared. 

Mammon stumbled upwards as the expected action did not take place. He blinked in confusion before he heard a devious voice laughing. Sending chills to every part of his body. He turned around…or maybe the room shifted, but there was a fireplace now and Mc was standing behind an armchair, as God looked at Mammon. The memory immediately being recognized as his heart sank. No…he was meant to protect them…not hurt them. 

“…attack them.” Mammon could feel his body moving without his permission as Mc’s scared expression appeared closer to him. His heart beating fast before somehow managing to stop right in front of their face. Claws out, inches away from tarring at their skin as they gazed into his eyes. Their scared expression changed to that of a smirk. 

“Are you going to hurt me Mammon? Because you already did.” Blood…blood started spearing on Mc’s body as he watched in horror as claw marks and bite wounds started to appear on Mc’s body, tears of blackness started dripping from their face before slowly morphing into blood, he could hear the sound of bones braking as mc starred directly into his eyes. No…no, no, no, no, no! Please no! He cannot lose anyone else! Mammon closed his eyes, tightly as he begged for the sight to go away. “…Mammon…” The sound of a now distorted voice made him snap his eyes open almost instinctively, Mc was no longer standing in front of him…now they were lying dead on the floor with blank eyes as he stood on a pool of their blood. 

“…mc…” His voice was shaking as he looked at the scene, closing and opening his eyes…and the more he reapeated this action the more bodies were seen…those of his family, those of his brothers and even his nephew were laying dead on the floor, all of their dead and blank eyes starring directly at him. Mammon had to choke down a sob, his eyes dancing with the circles that the drops of blood caused, Mammon was shaking at this point. His knees had hit the floor as he closed his eyes and tears fell slowly. 

“How pathetic.” Mammon looked up, not knowing what to expect but just wanting to get this over with. The form that appeared in front of him…even his own father would have been better than having those white robes bathed in blood as his own eyes looked down on him. “C’mon on Mammon…we could have all the power and the money in the world…yet…you are so pathetic…” The figure in front of him crouches down, darkness in the eyes that once looked at his family with love before sighing. “Mhm…father, Lucifer…our brother, Satan…even Mc…they all think you are pathetic and a waste of space…and they are right.” 

Mammon jolted awake. He could hear the noise of his accelerated heart rate as he breathed in rapidly, barely maintaining composure as he took in the darkness in his room before the flashes of his family dead came again to torment his mind. It didn’t take long before Mammon broke down and was sobbing all alone in his room asking himself how could he be so fucking useless. 

Belphegor lied in his bed, looking at his twin between tired eyes and broken pieces of himself, the sight reminded Beel of all the mistakes he had committed, all the ways he had failed everyone in his life. From not being able to save Lilith, from being one of the first demons to be transformed by his father…not being strong enough to keep fighting after the archangel stabbed him…he was surprised how he had yet to cry at all. His back was resting against the wall, eyes locked on Belphie before het let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, forming a fist with his hands as all the thoughts came spiraling back at him. 

Deep breath…exhale…inhale…Lilith had come back for just a moment trough Mc…Lilith had looked at them and claimed she loved them…The memories of her smile were always linked with those of her screams of pain as she fell to her death…deep…breath…exhale…inhale… oh…he was crying. A touch to his face and purple eyes meeting those of his twin confirmed it. 

Belphegors eyes had been lost as he gazed into the bracelet, his heartbeat having slowed down so much he wasn’t aware of existence any longer, all he could think about was the existence Lilith…o her lack of existence…Belphegor brought the bracelet to his lips, kissing it softly, tears in the corner of his eyes before he heard his brother choke down a sob he wasn’t even aware of. Belphegor looked at Beel with such sadness and pain…how had he neglected his own brother this much? How had he forgotten of his pain once again? Belphegor moved over to his brother slowly, he doubts Beel heard him judging by his expression once he touched his cheek. 

“Beel?” Belphegor spoke softly, his voice merely a whisper, if his brother had not been so close, he probably would not have heard him. He just plopped his head on Belphegor’s shoulders… because what was there to say? That he was sorry? That Lilith died because of him? That every night he woke up with tears in his eyes because all he could see was the face of Lilith the moment, he made the decision between his twin and his little sister? That he was guilty of it all? That even as an angel he was victim of the sins that plagued his skin as he watched them share their love for humans while he stayed behind. Didn’t Belphegor already know all of this? Didn’t his brother avoided him because of all of his? 

Neither of them where aware of when it happened, or who started it, but both were now crying in each other arms, Belphegor sobbed as he held Beel close, unaware of how many times how twin had wished to be held like this when he cried over Lilith’s memories. 

“…I miss her…” Beel spoke after a few minutes of only tears being heard. 

“I know…” Belphegor sniffled a little, pulling away just enough to catch a glimpse of the bracelets, Belphegor chuckled sadly before taking Lilith’s one off, taking Beel’s wrist and putting it on. 

“Belphie…is that?” Beel did not even had time to finish his sentence, recognizing the bracelet immediately, eyes damping with tears once again. 

“That way, we will both be connected to her.” Belphegor managed to smile, taking Beel’s pinky in his and making the inner promise of always being there by his brother. Maybe it was Belphegors influence, or maybe even the ache that both felt from the fight and the pain from their wounds, but they fell asleep hugging each other like they used to do, except that now Lilith was not in the middle singing…but they still had each other, they still loved each other just like they loved all the others. 

Mc´s words left their throat the moment they saw the demon start crying. The demon that held himself so high and mighty no one thought could be knocked down. The demon that had looked over his family for who knows how long and had always protected them…yet here he was…thinking he had failed those he cares about, his heart being torn open at the realization that he didn’t do enough for those he loved yet not realizing how much he had actually done. It was devastating watching the always prideful firstborn breakdown like that as he cried and was consumed by his own resentment. It took only a few moments for the demon to control himself, looking at the ceiling as the tears left their trail along his cheeks, a devouring silence as Mc saw the expression of the man.

How many times had he cried like this and no one found out? How many times had he hid his feelings of fear for his family behind the carefully crafted façade of a strict older brother who was now in pain at the mere thought of having hurt his family? Lucifer cleared his throat and chuckled dryly, moving his head to the side, and locking red eyes with those of Mc. “I…this is all my fault…I should just go to them and tell them…how sorry I am.” Lucifer closed his eyes…only for his heart to break at the sound of a soft voice speaking through the maze of hate and sadness that had consumed the house.

Lucifer looked at his brother, a twisted knot in his throat as he tried to find a way to confront him. He had wanted to apologize to them…but not like this…he wanted to do it properly…but he had heard. Mc watched from the floor as Lucifer got up, taking a few steps towards Leviathan, who for some reason was glaring at Lucifer, their hands shaking with fear. But the words that came from Lucifers mouth had already took a toll on the envious brother. His glare was sharp and venomous, why would he react like that at his brother saying he was sorry?

“What do you mean you are sorry?!” Leviathans voice was heard echoing through the hall, sounding commanding like never as he locked teary eyes with Lucifer, shattering the demon’s heart even further. “Why are you apologizing?!” 

“Leviathan…” There was such a fear and sadness in Lucifers eyes as Leviathan took some steps back, moving away from his older brother. Lucifer just wanted to protect all of them yet here they were…all his brothers and his son were broken…he was broken…how was he meant to fix this? 

“Answer my question!” Leviathan was glaring at his brothers, but behind that glare there was no bite nor hate. There was just sadness and desperation for words and explanations to be provided. Why would Lucifer need to apologize for the actions of his father? Why would Lucifer need to blame himself for the actions of the man that had tormented them way before the Celestial War? He should not…unless he felt like he needed to protect his brothers because he knew they wouldn’t be able to protect themselves. Gods words became a storm feeding the insecurities of Leviathan as he basically begged for the world to give him a reason not to loathe himself…as he begged for Lucifer to blame god and not himself because if Lucifer blamed himself then…then that meant that he… “…why are you apologizing?” Leviathans teary eyes meet those of Lucifer…and the little control the demon had left shattered the instant his brother looked at him like that. 

“…why do you think Leviathan?” Lucifer scoffed, his demeanor changed at the yelling of his younger brother, hints of a glare could be seen in the man’s expression. 

“W-what’s going on?” Satan opened the door to his room, the demons hair gave away just how much he was hiding in as he tried to keep his voice calm and monotone, but for the first time everyone could see trough his carefully crafted masks and feel the panic and sheer desperation the young demon felt as his anger had run out and all he had left was the sadness in that moment, as he looked at his uncle and his father, memories of how he and Mc had to fight them…doubts of he should even be there right now…the young demon’s gaze was meet by the overwhelming anger of Leviathan. “…why are you yelling?” 

Satan tried his best to port a blank expression and not let anything show…but everyone could see…and the young demon just felt…exposed. But his mind could not process all those feelings right now…or more like it didn’t want to process them, distracting itself by the situation taking place right outside the jail that was his room. And the fact that his question was ignored only made the unwelcome feeling to grow. 

“Don’t give me that! I want an actual answer!” Leviathan ignored Satan’s voice, eyes focused more on Lucifer who looked now at his son, he felt a tug in his heart, knowing how much pain his son must be in given the sheer emotions that were being overflowed by his vulnerable expression at the fight. 

Door could be heard opening, first the form of Mammon could be seen walking out of his room, hunched a little, half lidded red eyes as looked at the scene unfold, the usual talkative brother going quiet at the news that Lucifer had apologized, moving carefully towards Leviathan, in an attempt to appease the demon who was close to losing control. Beel and Belphie also had come out of their rooms after hearing Leviathan yelling, surprised expressions at the sudden snap of their older brother who always avoided any type of confrontation. 

“…I’m apologizing because thanks to me Father got to all of you!” Lucifer blurted out, anger and sadness, confusion, pain, and disappointment attacked him as he looked back at his brother. “I didn’t protect any of you…”

“…You think we are so weak that we need your protection all the time?! Even if you were there Father would have manipulated us…how weak do you actually think we are?!” Leviathans eyes were shadowed by his hair, his demon form out as his tail swung slowly to his sides, before pulling from Mammon’s hold, who only looked at his younger brother with sadness. “…how weak do you think I am…”

“Lucifer…it wasn’t your fault” Beel’s voice comes in, he was holding hands with Belphegor the whole time, both afraid of letting go and losing themselves in the thoughts and fear, neither of them daring to let go thinking that if they did they would watch the disappear like Lilith had…but even while holding each other up, that didn’t meant either of them could handle what was going on. “Y-you…you don’t have to blame yourself” Beel’s sadness could be felt in the air as mc saw his shoulders shaking lightly. 

The sight of his little brother crying broke Lucifer even more. The words not helping at all. How was it not his fault? If he had let go of Lilith so many years ago then perhaps he could have been there for his brothers, if he had been there for his brothers then none of them would feel the way they did…if he had been there for them then perhaps God would not have had any insecurities to exploit of abuse his family. This was all his fault…and the fact that it was Beel the one saying it wasn’t…and that he shouldn’t blame himself…the same anger he felt the night Satan was born corroded his thoughts as he chucked darkly. 

“Please Beel, don’t be such an hypocrite, you claim I shouldn’t blame myself, but you still believe it’s your fault that Lilith is dead…” Everyone’s eyes went wide at Lucifer’s voice, Beel’s expression was that of a child being hit for the first time by the person they loved so dearly, his eyes immediately covered in tears as he opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. 

“Lucifer what the hell was that?!” Belphegor shot up, glaring at his eldest brother for having said something like that to Beel, knowing well how the demon felt about the whole situation. 

“Y-yeah! There was no need for you to say that Beel was just trying to help.” Mammon’s eyes moved from Belphegor to Lucifer, and then to Mc, his scared expression gave Mc goosebumps as millions of words were stuck in their throats, not knowing what to say to stop the fighting of the demons. 

“O-okay how about we calm dow-“

“Shut up, Satan! I am not going to let Lucifer talk like that to Beel!” 

“Talk like what?! All I said was the truth” 

“…I d-do blame my self for what happe-“ 

“I don’t care how much you blame yourself! Lucifer still has no right to speak like that to any os us!”

“Its no use Belphegor, all Lucifer sees us as is weak brothers that cant even go out alone” 

“Okay guys, we need to calm down. L-lets stop yelling-“

“Mammon stop trying to act all mature-“ 

“Belphie don’t take it out on Mammon!” 

The yelling and screaming was overwhelming. Lucifer, Leviathan and Belphegor were fighting like never before, Leviathan accusing Lucifer of think all of them were weak, Belphegor mad because Lucifer had hurt beel, and Lucifer enraged by the fact that his brothers couldn’t see things his way. Everyone was so…angry, and mad and Satan should be feeling angry as hell but he wasn’t…he wasn’t feeling mad at all. The one thing he was supposed to be…the one thing that was him…he wasn’t feeling it at all. He didn’t even knew when but his hands were covering his ears as Mammon stood in front of him, saying something the demon refused to hear, he could see Beel holding back Leviathan while Belphegor full on screamed at Lucifer. Mc was watching from the side with shocked eyes, a hand holding Lucifers arms, either holding him back or stabilizing him and then…and then there was a crash. 

The sound of something broken, it was like the embodiment of their family had come crashing down for milleniums and finally…finally it had hit rock bottom, it was finally broken. The room fell quiet, only for sobs to be heard…sobs coming from the room of the only demon that wasn’t there. 

“…Asmodeus’

Lucifer whispered, before basically sprinting to the demon’s room, the rest following closely as he threw the door open, scanning the room looking for his brother. Part of him knew he must be okay, part of him remembered his white eyes and wings when his father reverted him back to angel. 

“…Asmodeus?” Mc asked in a soft voice when the demon comes into view, his long bangs attempting to hide the side of his face which was covered in bandages after the burn. The eyes of the human falling on one of the younger demons as he was kneeling in his room, in front of a broken mirror and his bleeding hand. 

“Asmo!” Lucifer rushes to his brothers side, kneeling beside the smallest demon, taking his hand to inspect it as the demon refused to look up. The noise of the glass braking had put a stop to all the fighthing outside…but the sight of the demon made mc somehow wish for the fight to come back, for him to look anything else than that broken and sad. “What do you think you are doing?” Lucifers voice is full of desperation as he looks at the spilled blood before he can feel Asmodeus other hand take his, a thumb slowly caressing his as the demon looked up. 

Tears in the eye that wasn’t covered in bandages before he gave Lucifer the weakest smile he had ever seen his brother port. Immediately the wave of feelings he felt in that moment made him feel sick as he starred back at his brother, the others feeling like the world outside ha disappeared and like the only thing that mattered right now were the people inside that room, the only ones mattering were those who have been hurt so badly moments ago. The silence was only broken when Asmodeus opened his mouth, a small sob escaping his lips before he could even get a word out, the others walking closer. 

“D-do you…do you blame me…f-for being the f-first one father controlled?” His voice was so many things at the same time, a soft tone that awoke immediate tears in the family, a slap on the face which told Lucifer more than the endless yells his mind repeated each night, a gentle hand that proclaimed how everything would be okay. But most of all, it was a reminder, a message…a silent plea. And the worst of all…he was being sincere. 

He had heard every word as he gazed at his tormented reflection, the way Lucifer blamed himself, the way Leviathan loathed himself, Beel refusing to acknowledge that it was his fathers fault the fact that Lilith was gone…it got him wondering…was he at fount that everyone else got controlled? If he hadn’t been so weak…then perhaps…perhaps he could have resisted long enough for someone to walk in and that way his father’s plan wouldn’t have taken off. That way his face wouldn’t be burned…that way his family wouldn’t have been put under that sick and twisted control as well. He meant every word…and Lucifer was not about to let another member of his family be corrupted by feelings of guilt.

“…no…I would never blame you” Lucifer finally answered, soft like never in his life. Of course he would never blame any of them, he could never blame beel for not saving Lilith, he could never blame Belphegor for showing Lilith the human world, least of all blame Asmodeus for the actions of God…but here he was…blaming himself…oh the sweet irony. 

Then the strangest thing happened, the thing that neither of the demons expected at all. Lucifer chuckled, it was low and barely audible, but very slowly the chuckle transformed into a laugh as he closed his eyes, Mc was confused but…the sight of Lucifers tears falling as the laugh died and his expression shifted to that of a pained one, a sob marking a line between everything as he pulled Asmodeus into a hug, before taking Mammon’s hand, since he was the closest, and bringing him down for the hug as well. Mammon let out a soft yelp at the sudden pull but he fell on his knees beside the two, immediately being hugged by Lucifer as well as he looked at the remaining members of his family who watched in awe, he extended his hand, welcoming them to be even more closer that they were once. 

The memory of the first night they came the house of lamentation crossed his mind. The seven of them slept together for none could bare the idea of being apart in that moment…and neither could any of them now, so before long, the seven demons were all hugging into a ball…and for the first time they let their full emotions out. There were sobs and many tears as they held into the other, there was fear and insecurities, feelings of guilt and hate either towards themselves or the being that had caused them all. But there was something even deeper than that, there was something even deeper than the same scars God had inflicted on his sons, and that was the love they had for one another. 

Because you could take everything from them, but as long as they had each other…as long as the seven were a family…they could get trough anything. And mc was more sure than ever about it as they joined the hug. They didn’t expect the seven to simply be okay tomorrow, there were many screams, tears and sleepless nights to go trough until they all felt secure again…but for just that one moment, for just that one second as Lucifer held his family and they were all there alive…they felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! At the end of our story! Honestly, this chapter took me so long to write and i only managed to finish it last night. I wanted it to be a certain way and give a certain vibe and that king of made me keep putting it off and stuff but here it is! This story is finally completed! I hope you all like it and that you all have enjoyed this uh..."little" thing i wrote. I apologize for the wait, but yeah, stay safe dears!!! :3


End file.
